


Castle On A Cloud

by Nyphette



Series: Cloud Series [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 64,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyphette/pseuds/Nyphette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU  - where OUAT meets aspects of Pretty Woman - Businessman Robert Gold is in town to finalize a deal.  He spent years trying to acquire Spencer Enterprises and stick it to his ex, Cora, but things don't go according to plan.  When his car breaks down, he meets the beautiful Belle French and realizes she may be just the extra leverage he needs.  Down on her luck, Belle accepts Gold's offer of being his social companion during negotiations. What she never expects is to fall so quickly in love with the "beast of business".  Will Belle and Gold have a happily ever after, or will Cora, Regina, and Albert Spencer succeed in keeping them apart?</p><p>Disclaimer:  Plot points are taken from both stories and are done so with no copyright infringement  intended and is simply for entertainment purposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nyphette.tumblr.com 
> 
> Twitter: @Nyphette_Fics
> 
> Snapchat: NyphetteFics 
> 
> NOTE: This work may NOT be reproduced, reposted, or translated, in full or in part, without consent from the author. Thank you.

“What the hell do you know?!”

Moe French was drunk and pissed. Everything he worked his whole life for was getting flushed down the toilet! He didn’t want to listen to his daughter’s suggestions about the flower shop. What the hell did she know anyway? All she did was talk, talk, talk! The last thing he needed was to be bossed around by his own kid!

“If you would just look at the numbers-”

“Get out!” Moe shouted with so much rage his face turned bright red.

He didn’t see his daughter wince and gather her courage. “But Papa, I-”

“You are a pathetic know-it-all! I don’t want to look at your face another second! Get the hell out of my sight!”

Shocked and hurt, Belle French’s eyes started to water, but her feet remained firmly planted on the tile floor beneath her. She spent the last twenty minutes trying to get through her father’s alcohol induced haze to try and convince him to take care of the business details for the shop. She couldn’t do it all alone and a lot of the paperwork was in his name, which meant only he could handle it. This shop was their livelihood, but Moe forgot that fact when he was drunk, which was most of the time. 

He didn’t mean what he was saying just now. He couldn’t. Though she put up with his fits for years and did her best to run the shop when he was incapacitated, having him treat her like dirt under his shoe cut her to the quick.

Belle loved her father, but he treated her like an ordinary employee on a good day. He wasn’t always this cruel, however. Seeing the fury and disgust in his eyes, she tried to stand her ground and hope his mood would pass. She remembered a time when she was a little girl and her father bounced her on his knee and played games of hide and seek. This was all before her mother died, and in the years since, Belle watched her father slowly disintegrate. Try as she might, there was nothing she could do to stop Moe’s downward spiral. In the back of her mind, Belle thought she wasn’t enough incentive for her father to stay sober.

“Get out!”

Jumping at his outburst, Belle still couldn’t move until a vase of flowers came flying through the air toward her head. Ducking out of the way just in time, her blue eyes widened with fear as she looked at the shattered glass and puddle of water on the floor where she stood mere seconds ago. Gaze going to her father, she realized she didn’t recognize him at all. Moe was a tall, full-sized man with a balding head who normally had an easy smile. At this moment, he looked like an enraged thug ready to destroy all he could get his hands on and anyone who got in his way.

Seeing him pick up another vase, Belle reached the end of her own rope. Running for the exit, she quickly grabbed her small red pleather purse off the counter on her way out the door. She heard the sound of more shattering glass as she passed over the threshold. Running down the next few blocks, she paused at a corner to catch her breath and push down her tears. 

Heart racing, she never saw her father so violent even at his worst. Yes, the shop was in trouble, but her father didn’t even want to think of ways to fix the problem. He certainly didn’t want to sober up long enough to look at figures. All he wanted to do was drink the days away.

Checking her watch, Belle noted it was a little past eight in the evening. She would have to wait for Moe to calm down or pass out before she dare venture back home. Checking her wallet, she let out a sigh at seeing the five dollar bill. Raking a hand through her long brown hair, she knew she didn’t want to linger out on the street at night.

Walking a few more blocks to a local café, Belle used to last of her money to buy an iced tea and found a table in a corner to sit and think. Briefly, she considered getting a second job to try and earn extra money, but running the shop with her father was a full-time job in its own right. Belle had to help out full time when she graduated high school because Moe’s drinking was worsening.

Being unable to go to college was a harsh blow. Belle was an avid reader and a straight A student. As a result, she was in the running for a full scholarship, but she knew she couldn’t leave her father alone. Traveling was always a dream of hers, but it too would have to wait. The more her father drank, the more ungrateful he acted. He never seemed to notice, or care, that Belle was sacrificing her future to be there for him. There were days he never had a kind word to say to her. He called her ugly and said cruel things like he wished she was never born, or that she should have died instead of her mother. Belle knew it was the booze talking, so most of the time she could shrug off the comments. Other times she was crying until she fell asleep.<

Still toiling at the flower shop after all these years while most people her age were embarking on new careers was tough, but she tried to keep her head up. Nursing her iced tea slowly, Belle lingered in the café trying to decide what to do. Honestly, she was afraid to go home, but she didn’t have the money for a hotel room. Her father certainly didn’t pay her a decent wage. 

When the café closed, she was once more out on the sidewalk wondering what her next move would be. Heading out into the night, she wrapped her arms around her body to ward off the chill in the air. The day was warm and sunny, but now that the sun set, the cold air came in to take over for a few hours. Belle needed a jacket, but her only one was back at the shop. 

Walking briskly to keep warm, she checked her watch again and felt her spirits sink. It was a quarter to eleven. Would he still be awake? As much as she dreaded facing him, Belle knew she had little in the way of alternatives. 

Pausing at another corner, she was about to head back home when she heard the loud roar and backfire of a car engine. Looking down the road, she saw a very fancy, very expensive gray Corvette coming up the road on squealing tires. The car swerved toward the curb, gave one more jolt, and stalled. Belle couldn’t see the driver through the tinted windows, but she heard them trying to turn over the engine but only succeeded in generating a sickly ticking sound. 

There weren’t many people milling about and no one was walking over to the car to offer assistance. Before she realized her feet were moving, Belle approached the car. She was a few feet away when the driver’s side door opened and a man stepped out wearing a very angry expression.

The first thing Belle noticed was the cane. The man walked with a limp, but he was very well dressed. A long black overcoat, polished black shoes, and a tailored suit beneath made him look distinguished. Yes, distinguished was the perfect word to describe him. In her mind’s eye, she pictured him with a colorfully crisp tie and had an expertly folded handkerchief hidden beneath his coat. 

As for his face, well she wouldn’t call him drop dead gorgeous, but he wasn’t sore on the eyes either. He was older, clean shaven, with dark eyes. His hair was brown and straight and fell to his shoulders in a style she wouldn’t have expected on a man with such rich tastes, but she decided the look suited him well. Belle always liked men who could carry off longer hair.

Watching as he struggled to lift the hood of the car, Belle bit her bottom lip and wondered if she should interfere. As the man stared down at the engine trying to puzzle out the problem, she saw he didn’t have a clue what he was doing. Her legs were moving forward once more and she heard him curse.

“Bloody hell!”

Hearing the accent made her smile. Moving closer until she was standing next to him, she waited until he finally looked her at her before speaking. “Need some help,” she asked.

Heading snapping up, the man was surprised to see a girl standing next to him. Taking her in, Gold was not impressed. Navy blue tank top, jean shorts that came mid-thigh and a pair of hot pink rubber flip-flops made the woman look like a beach bum. Being out at this hour, she was probably up to no good. Yet, her face was pretty enough. Those eyes - a light, beguiling blue – seemed to suck him into their depths.

Shaking his head and recovering his wits, Gold wondered what it would take to get rid of this girl and get the car going so he could get to the blasted hotel.

“Nothing I can’t handle, dearie. Why don’t you run along?”

Unconvinced, Belle ignored his rudely dismissive comment and moved to look down at the engine. It wasn’t smoking, which was a good sign. “What happened as you were driving?”

Watching the girl as she peered down at the exposed engine, Gold had no idea what to think. “Do you know anything about cars?”

Belle gave a casual shrug. “I’ve read a few books on the subject.”

Recalling some of that knowledge, she reached into her purse and pulled out a few tissues. Reaching for the oil dip stick, she figured checking all the fluid levels was as good a place to start as any. Cleaning off the end of the stick with the tissue, she put it back in and then waited a few second before pulling the stick out again to check where the oil left its mark. Frowning, she bit her lower lip.

“You’re low on oil. See?” She held up the dip stick to show him.

Unwilling to admit he had no clue what she was talking about, he just nodded. “I’ll get some oil then.”

“It’s a long shot, but check the trunk,” she suggested as she put the dip stick back where it belonged.

Following the man to the back of the car, she saw how immaculately clean the trunk of the Corvette appeared, but there was a box of something in the back. Since the man seemed too unfamiliar with the car, Belle guessed it was a rental. Glancing at the keys in his hand and seeing the rental tags, her smile widened at being right. Looking into the box, she gave a small cry of triumph. “Here we are! They must have guessed there could be problems with the oil and stashed some extra back here just in case.”

“They,” the man asked.

“The rental company.” Pulling out a quart, Belle saw the guy’s expression darken. “What?”

“I never get the short end of a deal, dearie. Never.”

He wasn’t kidding. Belle felt for the employees of the rental company that would have to deal with him. He had a way of looking fierce and intimidating that sent a chill down her spine. Walking back to the front of the car, Belle saw the cap marked with the oil can on top of the engine and reached out to grab a hold and twisted. There was a small hiss as air as the seal was allowed to breathe. 

Opening the quart of oil, she poured the bottle into the engine. Putting the cap back on, she moved to reach for the dip stick again. Checking the level, she made sure it was full before giving the well dressed, expensive man a nod.

“You should be fine now.”

“Thank you,” Gold said dismissively as he reached into his pocket for his phone.

Taken aback by the rude tone, Belle guessed what was said about rich people walking all over everyone else was true. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when she heard him curse again. 

“Blast!” His phone was dead. Glancing at the closed storefronts up and down the street, Gold let out yet another curse of frustration. There wasn’t a GPS in the car, so with no way of getting directions, he was stuck.

Looking at the girl, he inhaled a sharp breath. She really was rather beautiful now that he thought about it. She was also the only other person left on the street. 

“Do you know how to get to the Hotel Beruit Rose?”

Belle’s brow shot up hearing the name of the five-star hotel roll off his tongue with such ease and she resisted the urge to whistle. Figures a guy like him would be staying at a place where a piece of bread cost as much as a car payment. Folding her arms across her chest, Belle nodded. “I do.”

“Can you give me directions? My phone is dead.”

“Sure,” she said easily. “For twenty bucks.”

Gold’s mouth dropped in surprise as he stared at her. The stubbornness in her chin said she wasn’t budging an inch. He admired her savvy, but he wasn’t in the mood to play games.

“You seriously think to charge me money?”

Belle shrugged. “Price is now thirty.”

Normally, she didn’t go around charging people to do a good deed, but this guy was rude and acting entitled. She wouldn’t mind taking him down a peg or two.

“You can’t seriously charge me for directions!”

“Sure I can,” Belle smirked. “I’m not lost.”

They stared at each other a long moment before Belle turned and walked away. Her flip-flops slapping against her feet as she moved helped add credit to her bluff.

“Wait,” Gold called as he pulled out his wallet. “Do you have change for a fifty?”

Sashaying up to him, Belle snatched the fifty out of his hand. “For fifty I’ll show you myself.”

Before Gold could utter a protest, Belle walked around to the passenger side door and climbed into the car. Gritting his teeth, he moved to get behind the wheel. If this car misbehaved, he was taking back his fifty and booting her to the curb! The engine turned over smoothly, which almost irritated him even more. Out of the corner of his eye, Gold saw her satisfied smile.

Pulling out onto the road, one thing he could say was going his way was the lack of traffic at this hour. Stopping at the light, he looked over at the girl.

“Go straight,” she instructed.

Clearing his throat, his curiosity got the better of him. “What’s your name?”

“Belle,” she answered.

Gold blinked and stared. Noticing, the girl gave him an odd look. “What?”

“Is that your real name?”

“Yes!” Shaking her head, Belle’s eyes narrowed at him. “Why would you even ask that?”

“No reason.” His eyes went back to the road. “It’s pretty,” he said as an afterthought.

Before Belle could ask what he meant, the light turned green and he pressed down on the accelerator. Settling back in the seat, Belle took a moment to appreciate the leather interior and the smooth speed of the Corvette. The guy knew how to handle the vehicle that was for sure.

Glancing at his profile, Belle decided he wasn’t obviously handsome, but she liked him. Obvious beauty always seemed so shallow. There were many layers to this man. She could tell.

“Take a right at the corner,” she said.

When he did, Belle clutched the handles and held in a laugh. If he was trying to frighten her, it wasn’t working. “What’s your name,” she asked.

“Mr. Gold,” he responded. “Or just ‘Gold’.”

“You don’t have a first name,” she teased.

When he didn’t answer, Belle shrugged and turned her head to gaze out the window. At the next light, he spoke again.

“What are you doing out so late at night?”

Looking over at him, Belle doubted a man like Mr. Gold could understand her situation. “What do you think?”

“I hardly know,” he mumbled. “Trolling?”

Jaw dropping, Belle felt the heat rise in her cheeks. Trolling?! Was he serious? Embarrassed, but angry, she couldn’t keep a lid on her temper. “I’m _not _a prostitute!”__

____

Gold cringed at her volume and rushed to calm her. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I just-”

____

“Do I look like I’m wearing too much make-up, a wig, and thigh-high boots?!”

____

“No,” he said quietly.

____

“There you go! Take a left at the next corner.”

____

Taking the turn at a slower pace, Gold felt like an idiot for his assumption. It was just the first thing that came to mind. “I’m truly sorry if I offended you, Belle. Really.”

____

He appeared sincere, but then again, she was looking at him in profile. Sighing, she didn’t have it in her to hold a grudge. “You’re forgiven. Take the next right.”

____

A second after the turn, the hotel came into view. Pulling up to the curb, Gold cut the engine. Looking over at Belle, he gave her a smile. “Thank you for your help.”

____

Feeling butterflies in her stomach at the sight of his smile, Belle swallowed and struggled to maintain her own composure. Finally, she managed a smile of her own. “You’re welcome.”

____


	2. Chapter 2

A valet came running over to take the keys from Mr. Gold the moment he stepped out of the car. The Hotel Beruit Rose was the richest in town. Easily five stars and it catered to very wealthy clientele. If Mr. Gold was staying here, he must be an important guy.

Though Belle liked to judge people based on who they actually were inside instead of an on their bank account, she still moved off to the side of the street to look for a bus stop. It was unlikely she would get a cab at this hour anyway.

Pausing at the door, Gold couldn’t help but look back at the girl lingering at the curb. She didn’t look as confident in this moment as she did when she demanded money from him. In fact, she looked rather lost. He had no idea what force propelled his feet to move toward the girl, but a few minutes later, he was standing beside her. “Why are you out so late,” he asked again in a gentle tone.

Belle sighed. She wasn’t one to normally tell the world her business, but he was a stranger, so maybe that made it easier? “My father’s drunk and he told me to leave,” she answered before she could think better of it. The chill in the air had her rubbing the goosebumps on her arms. “I’m biding my time until he passes out or sobers up.”

Gritting his teeth, Gold was surprised by the anger he felt rise up in him at hearing about Belle’s father. A parent should ever treat their child so cruelly. As far as he was concerned, he owed the girl a debt for helping him with the car. Who knows how much inconveniences he would have been forced to deal with if he had to handle the situation on his own?

“Why don’t you come inside,” he offered. “It’s chilly out here and the least I can do is offer you someplace warm to stay until you feel safe to go home.”

Belle stared at him for a long moment. “You do know I’m not that kind of girl, right?”

His eyes widened with shock at the implication. “Of course!” Gold looked slightly abashed and he felt the need to stress his point. “Like I said, I owe you a favor. Plus, I’m too much of a gentleman to leave you out here alone at this hour.”

Studying him for a long moment, Belle decided it was the blush on his cheeks that did it. Normally, she never went off with strangers, but Mr. Gold seemed sincere. A man that blushed while trying to do a good deed couldn’t be a brigand. What was the harm in killing a little bit of time with him?

“Ok.”

A smile lit up Gold's face and he stepped forward to offer her his overcoat. Seeing the silk blue tie and perfectly pressed matching handkerchief, Belle couldn’t hold back her grin. She was right about his style.

“Would you mind,” Gold asked as he held up his coat. “The hotel has a dress code of sorts.”

Now it was Belle’s turn to blush. Wordlessly putting her arms through the sleeves, she did as he wished. The coat was too big for her, but it was made of the finest fabric and smelled of fresh soap and a slight hint of cologne. Belle started to fasten the buttons when she saw Mr. Gold glace at her feet. 

Honestly, she wasn’t offended. She knew how people dressed in places like this. Had Belle known she would be coming to this hotel, she would have worn something nice, but she couldn’t see into the future.

There was nothing he could do about her shoes. Gold nodded and led her through the rotating door and into the main lobby. Not many people lingered at this hour, so odds were no one would be looking at her feet. Leading Belle to a table with a gigantic flower centerpiece, he asked her to wait while he went to check in.

Mr. Gold headed for the front desk, leaving Belle to do little more than bit her lower lip and take in her surroundings. The polished black and white checkered floor shined almost to the point she could see her own reflection. The lighting in here was soft, almost glowing, emphasizing the fact that every square inch of the lobby was swathed in elegance. Everything from the crystal chandeliers to the marble statues, to the expensive rose centerpieces, let everyone present know this environment was one of privilege and luxury.

Looking closer at the bouquet in front of her, Belle noted the long stemmed sterling roses. They were in perfect bloom and looking pristine accompanied by pale pink and white lilies with a hint of baby’s breath around the edges. The roses alone were easily a few hundred a dozen and this display was easily made up of at least three of them. Knowing her flower arrangements, she was very impressed.

The sound of the cane clicking on the floor had Belle looking over her shoulder to see Mr. Gold moving toward her with a room key in his hand. A bellhop asked if he needed an escort, but Gold shook his head.

“My luggage is being sent from the airport,” he said. “Be sure to bring it up when it arrives.”

The bellhop nodded before quickly making himself scarce. Walking over to the elevator, Belle tried in vain to quiet the smack of her flip-flops as she moved. Mr. Gold pretended not to notice, but a few pairs of eyes looked her way and then down at her shoes with distaste. 

Belle relaxed when the elevator doors closed and they were the only people in the compartment. He pressed the “P” button then lifted his head up to look at the digital display to watch the floor numbers flash showing the elevator’s progress. When they came to stop, he looked over his shoulder. Gold offered a smile and gestured for Belle to go before him as the doors opened. 

Stepping out into the hall, Belle noted the perfectly vacuumed carpet, fancy light fixtures, and the elaborate woodwork. She did notice there were no doors lining the hall. Letting Mr. Gold lead the way, Belle followed him down to the end of the corridor and to the right. 

“You must stay here often if you know your way around,” she commented.

“This is the best hotel in town,” he said as if that explained it all.

They finally came to a door and Belle had an inkling of what to expect. She still wasn’t prepared for the sight of the penthouse suite. She couldn’t help it when her mouth fell open ever so slightly as she crossed the threshold. Catching Mr. Gold smiling at her reaction, Belle quickly closed her mouth and tried to keep her eyes from darting everywhere at once.

Mr. Gold gestured for the coat and he moved to the closet door to remove a fancy, cushioned hanger. Undoing the buttons, Belle handed over the garment and waited for Mr. Gold to put the coat neatly on the hanger and tuck it away in the closet.

“Would you care for anything to drink? The fridge should be fully stocked.”

Nodding absently, Belle looked at the huge room they just entered. To her left was a darkly stained coffee table with gold trim. A single reclining chair and matching couch were placed around the table made of fluffy and inviting material in a deep golden hue. To her left was a round table encompassed by cushioned chairs topped off with a vase of fresh flowers of red and yellow carnations. Behind the table was a wood panel wall with a mirror in the center. 

Straight ahead was a half wall with a flat screen TV mounted like a picture on the one side. On the other was more wood paneling that gave way to a set of carpeted stairs leading up to a second floor. Across from the stairs, and to the side of the golden recliner, was a huge window with end tables on either side of the closed, golden curtains. Belle was willing to bet the view from that window was amazing.

Across from the window was a table/shelf combo with a lamp atop and a white cushioned chair in front. Beyond the desk was a doorway leading to a bedroom. Belle didn’t get to see details because she followed Mr. Gold around the wall with the flat screen to another archway leading to an incredibly huge kitchen.

On the left, the whole wall was lined with mahogany cabinets. The counter space ran the entire length as well. The lower half of the cabinets had a break to fit a state-of-the-art stove and dishwasher. At the very end of the cabinets was a metallic fridge. The floor was a tan and gray marble that matched the countertop of the island that was long enough to fit no less than seven matching chairs.

Mr. Gold walked to the fridge while Belle turned to take in the other side of the room. Along the wall was another flat screen TV, with a deep brown leather couch resting before it. There was another coffee table as well. This one was a lighter shade of brown to match the couch. This half of the room had rough dark carpet. Clearly, this area was meant to act as recreational space. When Mr. Gold said this suite was the best, he wasn’t kidding. Five families could probably live here and never run into one another!

“Iced tea?”

His voice brought Belle back into the moment. Walking over to the island, she set down her purse and took a seat. “Sure.”

Taking out two iced teas, he moved to one of the cabinets and grabbed two glasses. Opening the cans, Mr. Gold took ice out of the freezer and put three cubes in each glass before pouring in the tea. He moved with a grace she didn’t expect, considering his cane.

Admiring his frame, Belle liked that he wasn’t all buff muscle or too athletic. His backside was tight and well-shaped, which honestly made her a little jealous. He wore a suit well. Sure, he was a bit on the short side, but he was several inches taller than her, so she didn’t care.

Averting her gaze as he started to turn around, Belle didn’t look up again until she heard the glass slide against the marble countertop. Smiling her thanks, she took a sip. “It’s good.”

Leaning against the island, Gold smiled. He wasn’t sure what to say. He never knew what to say to women to put them at ease with him or with anything else. As the silence lingered, he decided to make an excuse to give them both some space. “I have some work I need to get done. Make yourself at home.”

Taking his cane, Gold left Belle in the kitchen. Watching him go, she wasn’t sure what to do with all her nervous energy. Finishing her tea, she carried the glass over to the sink and rinsed it out before placing it in the dishwasher. Should she explore? Would Mr. Gold mind?

Walking back out to the main room, Belle didn’t see any sign of Mr. Gold. Cautiously turning the corner, she passed the huge window and pushed open the slightly ajar door revealing a bedroom. Not seeing Mr. Gold, she assumed he was upstairs. 

Belle stepped over the threshold and was once more taken aback by the space and luxury. The whole flower shop could fit in this one room! The walls were painted a pale blue and the floors were hard wood, but a white area rug covering most of the space. To her right was a queen sized bed, made up with a blue and white comforter and pillow pattern. A white nightstand with two drawers and lamp was to the side of the bed and a matching armoire was directly ahead resting against the opposite wall. A circular, gilded mirror hung above the armoire giving the room even more elegance. To the left of the armoire was a window with white curtains, but they were closed like all the others. Still, Belle knew the view would be impressive. 

Walking around the bed, she saw a small sitting area with a white, oval coffee table and two white cushioned high back chairs. Beyond the sitting area was a door. Walking forward, unable to deny her curiosity, Belle hesitated, listening. Hearing only silence, she reached down and turned the knob.

The bathroom boasted ivory woodwork and dark tan marble countertops. To the right, a sink and cabinet topped with a marble counter rested beneath a mirror that took up the whole length of the wall. To the left was the long, ivory tub. A little step and landing between the tub and the counter rested before the floor-to-ceiling window. On the landing was a towel rack and a display of the usual toiletries.

Belle bit her lower lip to Hold back a smile. This place was amazing! It also wasn’t hers.

Sobering, she tip-toed out of the bathroom, continued through the bedroom, feeling a little guilty for having indulged the impulse to explore. Seeing no sign of Mr. Gold, she guessed he was still upstairs. Well, she wouldn’t impose on him.

While stifling a yawn, she walked back to the kitchen to get her purse. She really should be going, but leaving without a word seemed rude. A glance at the clock revealed it was nearly midnight! Surely the man’s business couldn’t take that much longer. Deciding to wait, Belle sat on the brown leather couch and reached for the remote to turn on the TV. Finding a decent movie, she put the remote back on the coffee table and settled in to watch Charade while she waited for Mr. Gold to finish whatever it was he was doing. 

Once Mr. Gold was done with his business, she would thank him and get out of his hair. Her father probably passed out by now, so returning home to a fight seemed slim. 

A half hour later, Gold wrapped up his phone call and left the second-floor living room. Damn Spencer and his insults! Gold didn’t work for years to try and bankrupt the man so he could force a hostile takeover just so Spencer could get in the jabs!

They agreed to dinner to start negotiations. Ha! They both knew the inevitable was coming, but Spencer wanted to keep up appearances. He said he was bringing the whole family to dinner and that Gold should bring a date. Then the pompous ass had the nerve to laugh! 

Albert Spencer knew Gold was unmarried and unattached. At his age, with a divorce on the books nearly thirty years ago, Spencer was rubbing it in Gold’s face that he was alone. Gold had more money than he could ever spend in a twenty lifetimes at his fingertips, but he had no family. What were billions really worth with no one to share them with?

Spencer thought he could pick and scratch at Gold’s weakness, but he had another thing coming! Reeling in his temper, Gold went downstairs to see what became of Belle. He found her on the leather couch curled up and fast asleep. Moving closer, he turned off the TV and wondered if he should wake her. She looked so beautiful and sweet lying there.

Gold would have carried her into the spare bedroom if he was able but he couldn’t do so with his ruined knee. Instead, Gold reached down to gently remove her flip-flops. Noting her soft feet and how she must care for them, he reached for the blanket on the back of the couch and moved to wrap it around Belle’s small frame.

On impulse, he bent to press a soft kiss to her temple. “Sleep well,” he whispered before leaving the room.

As he made his way to his own bed, Gold called himself a fool. Finding Belle attractive was not a good idea. He needed to put her out of his mind for good and focus on why he was here. He wasn’t looking for love or companionship! He was here for business and nothing else.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight streaming into the room caused Belle to turn over in her sleep. The stiff pain in her hip made her open her eyes and take in her surroundings. At first, she didn’t know where she was, but then the memory of Mr. Gold and last night’s events came flooding back. With a groan, Belle sat up on the couch, then frowned at the blanket. She didn’t remember using this last night. And where were her shoes? Ah, on the floor next to her purse. They must have fallen off in her sleep.

Stretching her arms above her head, Belle felt the comforting pull of muscles. A second later, a cringe surged as she got a whiff of her own odor. She didn’t shower last night. Rising, Belle neatly folded the blanket and left it on the couch. After grabbing her shoes and purse, she went in search of Mr. Gold.

No sign of him on the first floor. Torn, she gnawed her bottom lip. What if he was upstairs still asleep? It was only eight in the morning, so that was entirely possible. Thanking him in person for letting her stay here last night showed proper manners, but she wanted to be clean when doing so. Should she leave a thank you note instead and slip away now?

Entering the spare bedroom’s bathroom, Belle looked through the basket of toiletries and found deodorant. Her eyes fell to the tub and Belle mentally debated her options. What harm could a bath do? Besides, if her father was still drunk and raving she would have to deal with him. As a result, the opportunity for another chance to get clean may not be for a while. 

Mind made up, Belle locked the bathroom door and turned on the water. Once she got the right temperature, she plugged the drain and undressed. The jean shorts would hold up, but she only had one tank tip and change of underwear. Well, she would just have to use extra deodorant and find some body mist or Fabreeze and make do.

Filling the tub a third with steaming water, Belle lowered her body down into the warmth with a contented sigh. Indulging in the sensation of the warm water felt glorious. At home, there was only a shower in the bathroom, so Belle never got an opportunity to stretch out her limbs and relax.

Unfortunately, there wasn’t much time to revel in the small luxury since she wasn’t footing the bill. Belle reached for the soap and the loofa, scrubbed as thoroughly as possible, and rinsed before quickly washing her hair. Finished, she drained the water and reached for a towel. Drying her skin didn’t take long. Next, deodorant and underwear. The tank top didn’t smell too bad. Dressed, Belle searched the cabinets for some sort of perfume. 

A cry of triumph escaped her throat when she found some lavender mist. A coating layer ought to fend off the potential stench. After Belle put the bottle back where she found it, she snatched her shoes and purse. She left the towel to dry and made sure the room was put to rights. Catching a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror, she paused to search for a comb. Her hair was in disgusting knots! Mr. Gold couldn’t see her looking so unkempt!

Combing out all the tangles, Belle wished she carried some make-up in her purse. Well, it couldn’t be helped now. Leaving the bathroom, Belle shook off the worry about her appearance. Ok, so what if she was _slightly _attracted to Mr. Gold? A man like him never looked twice at girls like her. They wanted models who still looked eighteen.__

____

In the main room, she glanced up the stairs. Should she sneak up there and see if she could find Mr. Gold? No, leaving a note would be better. Belle looked in the drawers of the end tables for a pen and paper. No luck. Slipping on her flip-flops, Belle thought of a solution. She could leave a message for Mr. Gold at the front desk.

Mind made up, she headed for the main door. One step over the threshold, she gasped when she nearly collided with a warm body. Smack dab in front of her was none other than the man consuming all her thoughts. “I’m sorry,” she gasped.

“No harm done,” Mr. Gold said while leaning on his cane to right his balance. He was just as startled as Belle by their near collision, but he was better at hiding it. Dressed in a new black Armani suit with a deep green tie and matching handkerchief, he looked very professional and slightly intimidating.

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?”

“Oh!” Belle backed up a few steps hating that a blush was creeping into her cheeks! He as an ordinary man! So why was she having such a strange, intense reaction to him? “I was going to leave you a note at the front desk,” she said in a breathless rush. “I didn’t want to wear out my welcome.”

Did she really sound as breathless as she suspected? Mr. Gold absorbed the sight of her for a long moment and Belle wondered if he noticed her damp hair and that she wore the same outfit.

“Let’s talk,” Gold said as he went back into the main room. Following, Belle wondered what there was to talk about, but her curiosity got the better of her. Mr. Gold sat on the fluffy golden couch and Belle took the seat cushion one over from him.

“I have a business proposition for you, Belle.”

Surprised, her brows rose. “Really? With me?”

Nodding, Gold went over and over his speech in his mind all morning. This deal had to go through and he had a reputation to maintain. Besides, he wasn’t about to let Albert Spencer outshine him and gloat.

“I’m in town on business for the next few weeks,” he began. “I’m negotiating a very important deal. Normally, these things happen in boardrooms with lawyers, but this deal requires some socializing.”

Belle frowned in confusion. “Socializing?”

Swallowing hard, Gold couldn’t understand why he was so nervous. He negotiated multi-billion dollar deals for breakfast! Surely he could make his case to one girl!

“I need someone to be on my arm. At my beck and call, if you will.”

Even more confused, she shook her head. “I don’t understand.”

“It looks better for my position if I don’t attend theses social functions alone. If you are willing to accompany me to these events over the next few weeks, I’ll be willing to pay you handsomely, let you stay in the spare bedroom, and cover any expenses.”

“Expenses,” she asked.

“Clothes and shoes, that sort of thing.”

“What sort of events?”

“Cocktail parties, formal dinners, maybe a few polo matches.”

Giving a nod of understanding, she still tried to puzzle out why this man was making the offer. “And you want me?”

Gold feigned a casual tone. “You’re here and it would save me from having to find someone at the last minute.”

Reasonable, but Belle’s eyes narrowed with suspicion. “How much are we talking?”

“Ten thousand dollars.”

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. He was willing to pay that much for some company? Though it took some effort, Belle managed to school her features. Belle should be wary. She hardly knew this man. Still, he looked more lonely than dangerous.

“Twenty thousand,” she countered.

Gold laughed at her moxie. Last night she was able to get the upper hand because he was unprepared, but not again. “Eleven,” he amended.

“Eighteen,” she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Eleven,” he repeated.

Eyes narrowing, she tilted her head to the side considering her next words. “Who are you going to find on such short notice? Sixteen.”

“I’m sure I can hire someone who already has the wardrobe. Twelve.”

“I’m already here. Fifteen.”

Amused, Gold didn’t hold back his smile. “Thirteen. Final offer.”

“Done.”

Gold held out his hand and waited for Belle to put her hand in his for the shake. A jolt raced up his arm at the skin-to-skin contact. Only years of practice at containing his reactions enabled him to conceal his surprise. Closing his fingers around her hand, he added the last details of the deal.

“Payment at the end of my business trip.”

“Deal.”

They shook.

Satisfied, Gold reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of bills. Counting out five thousand, he handed the sum over to a shocked Belle. “There is a dinner this evening at a very exclusive restaurant. You’ll need a cocktail dress and accessories.”

“But this is too much!”

Chuckling at her surprise, he let his smile deepen. “You may be surprised. I trust you’ll find the perfect outfit.”

Taking his cane, Gold got to his feet. “I have a few calls to make, and then I’m going to be out at meetings all day. I’ll meet you in the hotel lobby this evening at eight sharp.”

Belle gave a nod of understanding. “Got it.”

“There are shops on Park Street that should have what you need.”

Park Street was very exclusive and very expensive. The money in her hand made more sense as she started to realize the sorts of waters he was asking her to swim in, but Belle made the deal, so she would hold up her end. Besides, thirteen thousand dollars could very well save the flower shop! She had to do this for her father. For the first time in a long time, Belle felt hope. If she could put the shop on firmer footing, maybe Moe could finally get the help he needed.

When Mr. Gold was out of sight, she could no longer hold back a smile. Punching the air in excitement, she almost did a happy dance! She had to pinch her arm to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. 

“Ouch,” she muttered. Smiling at the pain, Belle put the money in her wallet and slipped her red pleather purse over her head. The strap rested securely between her breasts and the purse at her hip. Belle left the penthouse to walk over to Park Street. The shops were right around the block and she was eager to see what they had to offer.

The day was warm and the sun was bright. The humidity was low, which was a bonus. Belle’s excitement and anticipation raced through her veins as she watched the shops open for the day. One window display caught her eye. The mannequin was wearing a pale, robin’s egg blue dress with ivory needlework on the hem. She knew she was supposed her be looking for a cocktail dress, but there was no harm in looking at other things, right?

Walking through the open door, Belle’s smile widened at the display of color. There were pastels and varying shades of ivory, dresses and skirts, lace and silks. Belle got so lost in her own excitement and adoration for the clothes she didn’t see the scowls on the faces of the saleswomen.

Seeing an ivory lace skirt, Belle pulled the hanger off the rack and held the garment up to the light. A craving settled deep in her stomach. Maybe she could buy this and a cocktail dress? Looking for a price tag and finding none, she looked around the store for some help.

An older woman with gray hair thrown up in a French Twist approached Belle with a thin smile. She wore a white blouse, black pencil skirt, and white pumps.

“Excuse me,” Belle said politely. “How much is this?”

The woman gave Belle a level, fake smile as her eyes shined with superiority. “It’s _very _expensive.”__

____

As the woman continued to look down her nose, Belle’s smiled faded. Realization caused a lump to form in her throat and her heart pounded too quickly in her chest. She may not be as elegantly dressed as these women, but she was trying to fix that! They took one look at her and just assumed she was trash, but they had no idea how much money was in her pocket! In fact, they didn’t know her at all!

____

Belle’s shock and humiliation transformed into anger as she continued to stare at the woman. “I have money to spend,” she said with more snap in her voice than she intended.  
The saleswoman pried the hanger out of Belle’s grasp and gestured toward the door. “You are in the wrong place.”

____

They were telling her to leave?! Not knowing what to say, a knot of embarrassment and anger twisted together in her stomach. Walking out of the shop, she wondered what was so wrong with her that those women would treat her so cruelly. Was it just her outfit or could they just tell she had a working class background?

____

Suddenly, the day wasn’t so bright and cheerful. Park Street’s shops didn’t look as alluring. Seeing many of the other open shops appeared welcoming, Belle wanted to go in but hesitated to enter any of them for fear of being thrown out. Glancing at the people walking around her, Belle saw the formally dressed women in designer suits and heels, or other designer labels. She crossed her arms around her middle wishing she had a jacket to cover her skimpy tank top and shorts.

____

Fighting back tears, she walked back the hotel. Unlike last night, the place was alive with people and activity. All she could hope was that she would blend into the crowd and no one would notice her. Gathering her courage, Belle walked through the door and headed directly for the elevator. All too aware of the people turning to stare, Belle fidgeted as she pressed the elevator button and waited. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a stern looking man with a white beard dressed in a formal suit with the hotel logo on the lapel walking toward her. Pressing the button again, she prayed she could make a quick escape, but her luck was nowhere to be found today.

____

“Excuse me miss,” the bearded man said. “But can I help you? You seem to be lost.”

____


	4. Chapter 4

Temper flaring, Belle glared at the man. “I’m not lost. I’m heading back to my room.”

The man lifted a single white brow. “And what room is that?”

“The penthouse.”

“And where is your key?”

Crap! She knew she forgot something! “I’m here with a friend,” Belle said quickly. “I’m sure if you call him-”

“Miss,” the man cut in. “I’m going to ask you to come with me.”

“What?” Not again, she silently pleaded. Didn’t she endure enough humiliation for one day? “You can’t throw me out!”

Moving to grab her elbow, the man was taken aback when Belle yanked her arm free, but he didn’t move to leave her alone. All the nasty looks in the world wouldn’t change what was happening. Not seeing an alternative, Belle walked next to the man as he escorted her to his office.

“Please, sit and make yourself comfortable.”

Though she sank into one of the chairs, Belle felt like a misbehaving juvenile sent to the principal’s office. Of course, this guy’s office boasted the same luxuriousness as the rest of the hotel. 

“I’m Mr. Marco,” the man said as he said behind his desk. “I manage this hotel. Here at the Beruit Rose, we have certain standards. If you were truly one of our guests-”

“I’m here with Mr. Gold,” Belle interjected.

Looking her up and down, Mr. Marco’s lips thinned. 

Rolling her eyes, Belle threw up her hands in frustration. “Not like that! Why is everyone assuming that I’m some kind of-well, I’m not! I work at a florist shop!”

“I’m sure one call to Mr. Gold will straighten up any misunderstandings.”

“I’m sure it would.” Belle wanted to have her identity confirmed and feel the satisfaction of proving this guy wrong, but at the same time, she didn’t want to give Mr. Gold a reason to rescind on his offer. She needed the money. “Go ahead and disturb him if you want.”

The guy went pale and Belle nearly smirked with triumph. Guess she was right about Mr. Gold having a certain fearsome reputation.

“Mr. Gold isn’t so much a guest of the Beruit Rose as he is a friend,” Mr. Marco continued. “We make allowances for our friends, but they only extend so far. We have high-quality standards and I must insist that as Mr. Gold’s-”

“Friend,” Belle supplied.

“As Mr. Gold’s _friend _, you abide by these standards.”__

____

“That’s what I what trying to do!” Lower lip trembling, Belle tried to maintain her countenance, but the tears would not be held back. “I tried to go and buy a dress and clothes! I need a cocktail dress for this evening, but the saleswomen threw me out!”

____

Wiping at her tears, she took out her wallet to show Mr. Marco. “I have money, see? But no one will help me!”

____

Not knowing what to make of the girl or her tears, Mr. Marco handed her a box of tissues. Thanking him, Belle struggled to get her emotions under control. This day was going from bad to worse.

____

“What’s your name,” the manager gently asked.

____

“Belle French,” she sniffed.

____

Nodding, he picked up the phone. Her breath hitched in her throat because she feared he was calling security to have her escorted out to the street. Instead, he spoke to one of his friends at a boutique. He made an appointment for her detailing what Belle needed for this evening. Hanging up, he gave her a smile.

____

“I’ll have a car drop you off at the boutique. My friend Amy is going to help you find what you need.”

____

Relieved and grateful, Belle smiled despite her puffy eyes at the unexpected kindness. “Thank you!”

____

“You are welcome.” Mr. Marco stood. “Let me escort you to the car.”

____

Belle knew he was trying to make it so as not to draw attention to her, but she didn’t care. As long as she could find a dress and follow through on her deal with Mr. Gold, she would be happy. Thanking the manager again, Belle settled into the back of the luxury town car the hotel provided. Unable to keep the smile off her face, she hoped her luck was changing.

____

Amy was a tall, bubbly brunette who greeted Belle warmly and took her to a private area of the store where a selective line of dresses were kept. How could Belle possible choose between so many gorgeous gowns?! With Amy’s help, Belle narrowed down her choices, finally made her pick, then found undergarments, hosiery, shoes, and make-up to complete the outfit. She even showed Belle how to put her hair up in an elegant French Twist since there wasn’t time for a proper hair appointment. 

____

Belle couldn’t believe one outfit took up three bags and that wasn’t even including the dress, which she was told to carry by the hanger and keep in the garment bag. Walking back to the hotel armed with her purchases, Belle had a renewed confidence. Mr. Marco smiled when he saw her, but looked dismayed that she was still dressed in her shorts. He walked with her to the elevator hoping to shield more of her form from public view.

____

“I see by the bags, your trip was successful.”

____

Belle beamed at him. “Yes! Thank you so much!”

____

“If there is anything else you need, don’t hesitate to ask.”

____

Eyes widening, Belle remembered a detail that needed to be addressed. “Actually, there is something.”

____

****

____

All the arrangements were made, but Gold was not looking forward to the meeting. Boardrooms were more his preference. He checked his watch then glanced around the lobby for Belle, but didn’t see her. As his temper rose, Gold gritted his teeth. No one walked out on deals with him! Gold was on the verge of marching out of the room when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

____

He almost didn’t recognize her. Hair swept back into a French Twist, her make-up done in neutral shades to perfection, and dressed like an elegant socialite, Gold’s breath caught in his throat. The strapless, royal blue cocktail dress came to Belle’s mid-thigh and looked absolutely stunning. There was “v” design between her breasts encrusted with diamonds and the dress cinched at the waist to flare down in layers. She wore a pair of matching silver, diamond encrusted sandal stilettos, which made her legs look longer and even more beautiful.

____

Belle absolutely took his breath away. That smile looked so brilliant that he couldn’t think straight. Would this bewildering creature really be on his arm tonight?

____

“Mr. Gold,” she greeted when she reached his side. Wearing the heels made them the same height. “I hope this will do for this evening.”

____

Gold couldn’t hold back a smile of approval. “It’s perfect.”

____

“Good,” she let out a breath of relief. “I was a little worried.”

____

“Shall we,” he asked offering her his arm.

____

Accepting, Belle hoped she mastered her lessons well enough not to embarrass herself or Mr. Gold this evening. Oddly enough, she wanted to do well and make him proud.

____

They climbed into the back of the waiting limo and Belle tried to stop her stomach from tying into nervous knots. The limo, like everything else around this man, was the best. She was afraid to leave a fingerprint anywhere and tarnish the shine.

____

“May I ask you a question?”

____

Looking over at him, she nodded. “Sure.”

____

“What’s your last name?”

____

“French,” she answered with a hint of amusement.

____

“Belle French,” he said trying out her full name. “It’s lovely.”

____

“What’s your first name,” she asked on impulse.

____

Gold gave her a smile but didn’t answer. “We’re here,” he announced at the car came to a stop.

____

“Come on,” she urged as he helped her out of the car. “It can’t be that bad.”

____

Wordlessly, Mr. Gold linked her arm through his and escorted her into the restaurant. Belle was grateful for the support when she walked through the door. She only ever saw such luxury in the movies or in a magazine. The soft lighting made the crystal chandeliers glitter like fairy sparkles while soft classical music played in the background. No, wait; it was an actual live band!

____

Remembering to keep her mouth closed, Belle schooled her features, despite the sense of wonder seizing her being. She had to act like she belonged. If only she had the skill to be like Mr. Gold and walk into a place like this as if she did it every day. They were escorted into a private dining room with a terrace through a pair of French doors. The lighting in here was dim as well, but the atmosphere was enchanting. 

____

“Gold!”

____

An older man with a shaved haircut, receding hairline, and dressed in a coal colored suit, moved forward wearing a big smile. The stranger looked tall and imposing as he extended a hand to Gold. After they shook, he turned his eyes to Belle.

____

“I’m glad you could make this little meeting,” the man said. “And who is this lovely creature?”

____

Gold made introductions. “Albert Spencer, may I present Belle French? Belle, this is Albert Spencer.”

____

Albert reached out and grasped Belle’s hand. “Charmed,” he commented as he kissed her knuckles.

____

Belle kept her polite smile in place, but she felt an odd, almost oily sensation crawl over her skin when Albert touched her. Her instincts screamed that this man was a sly one and she should watch her back.

____

An older, yet sophisticated, brunette walked up to Albert and took his arm. She wore an emerald green dress with a matching shimmering emerald brooch on her shoulder. Her lips were painted a ruby red. When she smiled at Mr. Gold it was with an old familiarity.

____

“Hello, Robert,” she said in a sultry voice.

____

Robert? That was his first name? Belle wondered why he kept such a thing secret. It wasn’t like his name was something abominable. His name was perfectly normal. She risked a glance at Mr. Gold, but his full concentration fused to the brunette.

____

Brought back into the present when _Robert _introduced her to Cora Spencer, Belle didn’t like the way the older woman’s eyes studied her. She may be all smiles and grace, but Cora was a cold woman. Glacial, in fact.__

______ _ _

Their daughter, Regina Mills-Spencer wore a tightly fitting black cocktail dress which was the same shade as her hair. A string of diamonds wrapped around her neck, sparkling elegantly in the dim lighting, while her left hand sported a huge, and equally stunning, diamond ring. Like her mother, Regina wore deep red lipstick and dramatically elegant make-up.

______ _ _

Regina’s husband, Killian Jones, wore a black on black suit. His short hair and thinly groomed beard also matched the shade of his clothing. When Killian smiled, he resembled a pirate and the diamond stud in his right ear only added to the effect. Growing uncomfortable under the man’s scrutiny, Belle was grateful when Mr. Gold escorted her to the table.

______ _ _

Sitting between Robert and Mr. Spencer, she visibly relaxed. Killian was on the other side of Gold, leaving Regina and Cora to sit across from her. The waiter appeared to fill the glasses with water and take their orders. The sight of the formal table settings made Belle even more grateful she asked Mr. Marco for a refresher course.

______ _ _

“I’m sorry my son David couldn’t join us,” Albert said. “He and Mary-Margret are abroad.”

______ _ _

“It’s for the best, I’m sure,” Gold responded.

______ _ _

“David really has no head for business,” Regina spoke up. “That wife of his is even worse.”

______ _ _

Wow, Regina had a deep-seeded bitch streak, Belle thought. Like mother, like daughter, she supposed. The more she saw and heard from the two women over the course of the meal, the more Belle disliked them. They acted like stereotypical bluebloods with their noses in the air. That husband of Regina’s was no better.

______ _ _

Killian caused a particularly bitter look to fill Gold’s eyes by mentioning a man named Neal Cassidy. Killian bragged how he and Neal were good friends. The response Gold gave went over her head, but Belle was glad Robert didn’t rise to the bait and steered the conversation back to business. Of course, it didn’t take long for even that discussion to grow heated.

______ _ _

“I’ve worked for forty years to build up my company,” Albert argued. “All you’ve done is tear down other people’s work and feast on the bones!” Albert looked over at Belle. “They don’t call him ‘The Beast’ for nothing!”

______ _ _

“Calling me names isn’t going to change the fact your company is on the brink of bankruptcy,” Gold pointed out with a superior calm. “My deal is the only way you’ll make it through the wreckage somewhat unscathed.”

______ _ _

Albert openly glared at his enemy. “And don’t think for a second I don’t know of your personal motives!”

______ _ _

Laughing, Gold acted as if Albert’s angry words were ridiculous. “This is business. Nothing more.”

______ _ _

“You’re just jealous, Gold,” Albert spat. “You have been for decades! You’re just a little man with no morals!” Throwing down his napkin, Albert excused himself and walked out to the terrace. Cora followed him a few moments later, but not without giving Gold an accusing look. Belle noticed how Gold’s eyes followed her, though she couldn’t read his expression.

______ _ _

“Well, I think we should call it a night,” Killian said as he got to his feet and held out a hand for his wife. He gave Gold a mischievous smile. “I’ll make sure to tell Neal I saw you.”

______ _ _

Alone with Gold, Belle didn’t know what to say. He acted nonchalant and above the drama, but she could tell some of the words spoken tonight hit home. The urge to comfort him hit Belle hard and caused even more confusion. Her hand started to reach out, but before she could touch his arm, Gold grabbed his cane and rose to his feet.

______ _ _

“Time to go.”

______ _ _

Following him out to the car, Belle saw he needed silence, so she relaxed into the cushions and looked out the window during the ride home.

______ _ _


	5. Chapter 5

The moment they were back in the penthouse, Gold headed up the stairs. Kicking off her shoes, Belle’s eyes wondered if she should follow or give him space. He masked it well, but Belle knew Albert Spencer’s comments got under his skin. Putting her shoes away in her room, Belle made up her mind to make sure Robert was ok, so she climbed the stairs to the second floor.

The stairs emerged into the largest living room Belle ever saw. Floor-to-ceiling windows lined an entire wall and there were no less than five couches spread out in the main space. Matching chairs and tables were beautifully situated throughout. At the far end, the faux brick fireplace gave added a rustic vibe. The vases fresh lilies gave off a sweet aroma.

Her employer faced the fireplace, his hands braced against the mantle as he stared into the fake flames in the hearth. Belle hesitated, not sure what to do next. Approaching with caution, she paused a few feet away from his back and spoke softly so as not to startle him.

“Are you alright?”

Straightening, Gold let the cool mask of indifference slide over his features. “Of course.”

He even managed a small smile to make the lie more convincing, but Belle wasn’t buying it for a second. She looked right through his deception and reached out to take his hand in her own. The contact more than surprised him. Looking down at her fingers covering his own, Gold inhaled a sharp breath and tried to stop the hope from rising in his chest. 

“You can tell me anything.”

Looking into those pools of bright blue innocence, Gold felt his walls crumbling. Part of him knew it was ridiculous feeling so instantly drawn to a woman he only knew a few days, but the other part wanted to talk to her and tell her everything on his mind. He didn’t dare hope she really cared. For all he knew, she was trying to fish out his weaknesses to use against him later.

“I am a monster,” he said with a light, casual tone and a shrug. “I can’t imagine you would want to know my tale.”

Did he seriously believe those words? Shaking her head, Belle gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “No, you’re not a monster,” she said with conviction. “Don’t let Albert Spencer’s nasty insults get under your skin.”

Of all the things he expected her to say, he never thought she would utter words of kindness and empathy. One look in her eyes and he knew she was genuine. Sweet Belle was just too honest for her own good. Gently untangling his fingers from hers, Gold moved to the window and stared at the horizon. As silence filled the room, he expected her to walk away like all the others, but Belle came to stand beside him. Patient. Waiting. 

He didn’t plan on telling her anything about his past, but suddenly the words curled on the tip of his tongue and he spoke without thinking. “I married young,” he began. “Early twenties. Milah and I had all these plans, but we barely scraped by. I had a small business and I was working hard to make it successful, but I had a lot to learn back then. She wasn’t happy.”

Pausing, he dared a glance at Belle’s face. The look in her eyes made him weak in the knees. There was no judgment, just a steadfast patience. He could get lost in that look and tell her thousands of truths before his common sense snapped back into place. Looking back at the horizon, he cleared his throat and continued.

“The happiness between us died quickly. We argued all the time. My injury in a car accident didn’t help. Finally, we thought having a baby would bring back the emotions we once shared. We tried for a while with no luck and that cause more friction. More dashed hopes and dreams.”

Her fingers itched to reach out and comfort him; to run through his hair and hold him close and wash away all his pain. These feelings toward Robert came on so sudden and so strong, that pure shock seized her heart. Belle’s sympathy twisted and coiled with other emotions she couldn’t quite define. Dare she admit her attraction and interest in him? Despite the urges to kiss his cheek and hold Robert tight, Belle bit the inside of her cheek and kept silent because she wanted to hear the whole story.

“Several months later, she tells me she’s pregnant. I was ecstatic.” A smile actually tugged at his lips at the memory. “I worked twice as hard and finally made some profits. Halfway through her pregnancy, Milah tells me she had a paternity test and the baby wasn’t mine.”

Gold’s face fell. “She met a man a year before and was having an affair. Now that she knew the baby was his, she wanted a divorce. She picked up and left.”

Holding in her gasp of shock, Belle couldn’t hold back her hand as it reached out to take his fingers once more in her own. She was glad he didn’t pull away.

“Ever since I’ve focused on business. Making deals and collecting power was all that mattered. Soon enough, my ruthless thirst paid off and I had more money than I knew what to do with and all the status and power that comes along with it.”

He never meant to be so honest, but the truth was out there now and he couldn’t take it back. 

Such a heartbreaking tale. Belle swallowed the lump in her throat and gathered her courage to ask the question on her mind. “And Cora? She seemed very…familiar with you.”

Gold grunted out a laugh. Ah, Cora. Well, what could he say about that mistake?

“A few years after Milah left, I was rising up in the world, but not quite a part of the upper echelon. Cora’s family had a good reputation, but the old money was gone. She and I hit it off, or maybe she only latched on to me for money from the start, but I thought I found love again. After a few successful deals, we gave into our attraction. There was talk of marriage and children. But then she met Albert Spencer. Albert had even more connections and wealth than I did at the time and Cora decided that he would suit her better.” 

Bitterness toward Cora’s heartlessness rose in Belle’s chest but she fought to keep her countenance as she gave his hand another supportive squeeze. “And since then you’ve loved no one? And no one has loved you?”

Gold shrugged as if such a thing didn’t matter. “Business is all I care about, dearie,” he said as he pulled his hand free once more.

“Have you been trying to get back at The Spencer’s all this time?”

She truly felt for him. To see not one, but two, women he loved leave and have families with other men must have been devastating. Still, driving the Spencer family to bankruptcy seemed unnecessarily cruel.

Gold didn’t hold back a cool smile. She should see his true nature now rather than later. “Not intentionally, but the opportunity came along and I’m going to see it through.”

“You don’t have to do this,” she said. “You can still bow out of the deal.”

He laughed at the notion. “I don’t think so. It’s a good opportunity and I’m not going to appear weak.”

There was a dark side to him, Belle concluded. She supposed it was there all along, but seeing a glimpse of that darkness made her wonder how deep his resentments ran. Stubbornly, Belle refused to believe the man that offered her shelter from the cold night when she had no where to go was the same monster businessmen feared. 

“I see the good in you.”

Those words mixed with the sincerity in her eyes unnerved him. The honesty written on her face expressed that Belle truly believed there was something worthwhile in his black heart.

“You are not the beauty capable of slaying this beast, dearie,” he said humorlessly. “We have a deal and I expect you to uphold your end of our bargain.”

His words stung, but Belle kept her head high to prove he didn’t frighten her. “I’m not going anywhere.”

As she spoke, Belle hoped he could see and hear the truth in her words and intentions. She wasn’t going to leave him like those other women. She would hold up her end of the deal _and _be his friend.__

____

“We shall see,” he said casually before walking away, leaving her standing alone in the room.

____

Watching his retreating back, Belle swallowed down her disappointment and went back downstairs. After the events of this evening, she needed a long bath and time to think.

____

****

____

Normally, Gold didn’t sleep for long periods of time. Work took priority no matter the hour. Staying one step ahead, predicting people’s moves before they made them, was an art most never perfected. Gold didn’t become so ruthless in his line of work by doing such mundane activities as sleeping. Oh, he did when it was absolutely necessary, but he didn’t dream. Not that he remembered anyway.

____

Falling asleep that night was not intentional and the dream came most unexpectedly. In the dreamscape, Gold was in his bed, but he wasn’t alone. A naked woman rested beside him, running her fingers through his hair while whispering words of love. When Gold rolled over to take her in his arms, her whispers turned erotic as she told him how she wanted him to thrust hard into her body. 

____

Sinking into her sweet, warm flesh was like coming home. Gold felt like he truly _belonged _to someone. Kissing his way up to her pale breasts, he gladly bestowed attention on them, licking and sucking, until this glorious creature writhed beneath him.__

______ _ _

“Oh, Robert,” she crooned in his ear.

______ _ _

Liking the sound of his name on her lips, he moved to kiss her throat as he increased the rhythm of his thrusts. Her nails dug into his scalp, and Gold lifted his head to see her face. _Belle _smiled up at him with such love and acceptance it stole his breath.__

________ _ _ _ _

No sooner did he open his mouth to tell her he loved her and the dream shifted. He and Belle were out at the airport waiting for a flight and there was a baby on her hip. _Their _baby. With a smile, Belle handed the infant over to his arms as she bent down to wipe the face of the toddler clutching her skirts. The boy smiled up at his father. Gold finally has the loving family he always wanted.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

As the happiness washed over him, the dream changed yet again. Belle walked out the door of their house swearing she wouldn’t come back. Gold stood alone in the empty hall with only the ticking of the clock to keep him company. Seconds later, Cora appeared wearing a smug smile. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Really, Robert,” she chided. “Haven’t you learned anything by now?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Cora laughed in his face and that was when Gold jolted awake. Catching his breath, Gold couldn’t shake the images from his head. He hoped starting his morning routine would snuff out the budding attraction for Belle.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

He had no business liking her. They had an arrangement and once matters were concluded, she would walk out of his life and Gold would never see her again. Securing his tie as the final piece of armor, Gold reached for his cane and headed downstairs.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Belle sat at the island in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal. Gold’s heart slammed in his chest but he pushed aside the confusing reaction and strived to be normal. She wore those shorts again. Belle looked up and gave him a bright smile. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Good morning,” she greeted. “Do you want breakfast?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Her smile was the lure drawing him closer despite his better judgment. Pausing before her, Gold glanced at the contents of her bowl and raised a questioning brow. “Chocolate puffs?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Belle blushed prettily. “I have a sweet tooth. I can make you something though. Eggs? Or some beacon,” she offered.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

She would cook for him? No, no she was just being kind. He mustn’t read too much into it. Focusing on business was the only way Gold knew how to stay calm around her right now. That silly dream was the only reason he saw her in a new light, or at least that is the story he was sticking with. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You are going to need something to wear to a polo match and we have another social gathering this evening. A catered party at a charity event. The Spencers will be there among others.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seeing her face fall, Gold knew something was wrong. He did not like seeing her so sad, but he didn’t know how to fix it. Did he say something that caused that crestfallen expression?

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What’s wrong,” he asked gruffly.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Nothing.” Belle shook her head eating another spoonful of cereal.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

She went from bright and cheerful to depressed and forlorn in a flash and he wanted to know why. On impulse, he reached out and put a hand on her arm. “Belle?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

When her eyes met his, Gold drew his hand back wondering if he crossed a line. Instead of being offended by his touch, Belle confided in him.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Shopping for the clothes just wasn’t as fun as I thought it would be,” she confessed.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gold frowned. “Why not?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“They were mean to me.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

His brows knit together. “Mean to you?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nodding, Belle’s hands fidgeted in her lap. A few seconds later, she looked back up at his face. “I know I wasn’t dressed properly, but the saleswomen didn’t care if I had money or not. They were mean and asked me to leave. Yesterday, but the time I got someone to help me, there was only time to buy one dress.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The idea that _anyone _treated this sweet girl so cruelly had the blood boiling in his veins. Determination set in his expression. “Finish your breakfast, then meet me in the hall.”__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Why?”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We’re going shopping,” he said over his shoulder.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After quickly rinsing her bowl, Belle met him in the hall. Gold handed her one of his suit jackets. Grateful, Belle wrapped the fabric over her shoulders. Thankfully, she had the presence of mind to wear her stilettos from last night because her flip-flops were too embarrassing. Gold had a car waiting out front and she accepted his hand as he helped her into the vehicle. The man didn’t have to go to so much trouble for her, but he dropped everything to help her when he knew she was distressed. How could anyone ever think this man was a monster?

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Chapter 6

They pulled up to the largest, most exclusive boutique on Park Street. Pedestrians stopped to check out at the car and see who pulled up to the storefront. No doubt the bystanders hoped to see a celebrity of some sort. When Mr. Gold emerged wearing a determined expression people averted their eyes and hurried on their way.

Inside the store, his presence had the opposite reaction. The managers rushed forward to shake his hand and welcome him.

“Mr. Gold! What a pleasure to see you again! What can we do for you today? A new suit perhaps?”

Gold gestured to Belle. “My friend here needs a new wardrobe.”

Heart hammering a mile a minute, Belle wiped her sweaty palms on her shorts. Would these people look down their noses at her and treat her like those other women? The manager flashed a kind smile, which she assumed was more for Mr. Gold’s benefit, just before he whisked them to the women’s section. Glancing over her shoulder, Belle saw Gold following at a slight distance, wearing that now familiar stern expression.

His presence was the only reason these people were being extra friendly to her. Mr. Gold’s money and influence made Belle feel a bit uncomfortable, but she had to acknowledge her curiosity too. Last night revealed that there was so much more to Robert than just the imposing businessman.

However, Belle didn’t have time to dwell on those thoughts when she quickly became distracted by designer labels and exquisite fashions. Mr. Gold contently stood back to allow Belle to pick out whatever she liked. She had a simple, yet unique taste and a good eye for color. Belle preferred feminine dresses and skirts over pant suits and casual wear, which surprised, but pleased him. Gold spoke up a few times to tell the manager what accessories Belle would need and what events required the appropriate outfit, but otherwise, let her take the lead.

Watching Belle thoroughly enjoy the process of trying on shoes and disappearing into dressing rooms actually had Gold feeling…happy. He liked the fact that he put the smile on her face. Belle deserved to have a good time. More than that, Gold wanted to spoil her and shower her with gifts just to see that smile stay on her lovely face. This generous streak wasn’t usual for him by any means, but he recognized the look of someone who went without the luxuries of life. Gold knew that look all too well and never wanted Belle to experience such sadness ever again. He much preferred those blue eyes glittering with mirth. 

Belle modeled outfits for Mr. Gold’s approval. Her fondness for blue was evident, but green and pink also looked beautiful paired with her porcelain skin. More than once, Gold imagined they were really a happy couple out for a casual day of shopping and had to firmly remind his wild imagination that Belle was simply a means to an end. The accessory on his arm until this business deal went through and nothing more.

The way she smiled touched something deep down in Gold that he thought lay dormant and immune to charm. Of course, a young woman like Belle wouldn’t see him in the same light. Why would she bother with an old cripple?

With his thoughts souring, Gold checked his watch then motioned to get Belle’s attention. Dressed in gorgeous pink lace with a full skirt that fell to her knees, Belle looked every inch the fashionable socialite. Hopefully, she would buy this one. Without realizing it, Gold smiled softly as he admired her figure.

Noticing his attention, Belle grinned like an idiot. She wanted this man to admire her, but the second she started to ask his opinion about the dress, Gold beat her to the punch.

“I have meetings for the rest of the afternoon.” Taking out his wallet, he selected his black AmEx card and handed it to her. “Get whatever you want. I’ll see you back that the hotel later.”

On impulse, Belle wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. “Thank you! This is more than generous.”

After a moment’s hesitation, he returned the embrace, careful not to hold on too long. Every time she touched him, a jolt of surprise mixed with a deep yearning and a dash of electric thrill played havoc with his equilibrium. Belle’s soft body felt too good pressed against his that Gold had to step away before he lost all control.

Unable to resist, he returned her smile before catching the manager’s eye. “She has my card,” he said before moving toward the door.

“We’ll help her use it, Sir.”

Nodding, Gold shifted his attention back to Belle. “I’ll see you later.”

“Ok,” she grinned.

Watching him leave, Belle couldn’t keep the smile off her face. Despite her giddiness, common sense warned her to keep a professional distance. In a few weeks’ time, they would go back to their own lives and there was no telling if she would ever see Robert Gold again. Though dreams may create a happy ending, reality could be all too cruel.

The sales people scattered her thoughts by shifting Belle’s attention to more clothes and accessories. Picking out shoes to match her dresses was a huge chore in and of itself, which Belle didn’t expect. She also had to choose the right jewelry and even the right hats to go with her outfits. Belle preferred to dress femininely, but now she truly understood the term “dressed to the nines”. 

“Mr. Gold said you’ll need some formal evening attire,” the manager said after Belle picked out nearly ten whole outfits. She was terrified to look at the price tags. 

“Ok,” she said and followed the man to another room with display racks full of ball gowns. In the back of her mind, Belle knew she was forgetting something, but what? The events of the last few days were such a whirlwind. The manager tried showing her a rose red gown when Belle’s memory snapped back into place. A gasp escaped her throat.

“Do you have a phone,” she asked quickly. “I need to make a call.”

Naturally, the man scrambled to give her anything she requested and soon enough Belle had one of the store phones in her hand, connected to an outside line. Dialing the shop’s number, she politely asked the manager for some privacy. As the ringing sounded in her ear, Belle nervously bit her thumbnail. 

If Moe picked up, that meant the store was open because he was somewhat sober, and he would scream her head off for the disappearing act. If the machine clicked into gear, then Moe was either out drinking or passed out on the couch and the store would be closed. Hearing the automated recording, Belle let out a heavy sigh. At the beep, she left a message.

“Papa, it’s me. I’ve found a job that could help give the shop the boost it needs, but I’ll be away for a few weeks. Um, don’t worry. I’ll be home soon and everything will be fine.”

Hanging up, guilt crushed her shoulders. Here she was buying a fancy and _expensive _wardrobe and her father was home alone drowning his sorrows and probably feeling miserable. She should be at the shop overseeing things at the very least. Moe never wanted her help when he drank, but he always needed it when roused from one of his stoopers.__

____

Putting the phone back in its cradle, Belle reminded her conscience that being here and buying clothes to dress the part of the beauty on Mr. Gold’s arm was what she needed to do to get the money to ease the shop’s debts. The job wasn’t conventional, but it was a job nonetheless. In the end, everyone would get what they wanted.

____

Making her way back to the gowns, Belle didn’t feel as giddy about the clothes as she did earlier. Viewing the beautiful dresses with a detached, almost nonchalant air, she tried putting her worry aside. The rose red number the manager kept shoving under her nose gave Belle a bitter feeling. No, she wanted something different.

____

Sorting through the options, nothing caught her eye. Yes, a lot of these fabrics were gorgeous and soft to the touch, but nothing called out to her tastes. The worried manager kept offering options, so Belle appeased him by trying on a few of the gowns, hoping to ease the tension. In the end, all the selections went back on the racks. 

____

She nearly gave up when, out of the corner of her eye, she spied a golden hue. A closer look revealed a gorgeous design with hand stitched floral details on the bodice. Noticing the twinkle in Belle’s eye, the manager drew closer. 

____

“We have the perfect pair of gloves to go with this one.” One look at a beaming Belle and the manager knew the gown was sold.

____

Hours later, all of her purchases were sent to the hotel; except for a deep blue Chanel sundress with the flowing, mid-thigh skirt and a floral pattern weaved into the fabric on the back, which she happily wore instead of her shorts and tank top. The thick red belt around her waist matched the red Mary Jane pumps that finished the look. This new outfit made her feel confident and beautiful. Best of all, she wasn’t ashamed to go out in public. 

____

The moment Belle left the store, she wanted to take in the sunshine and enjoy the moment. Robert took the car, so she grabbed her new purse and the last remaining bag of purchases and headed back to the hotel. Window shopping along the way, Belle wondered if she should look in any other stores. Robert’s card still rested in her pocket. No, she already indulged enough for one day and didn’t want to take advantage of his generosity. 

____

Suddenly, Belle passed the store she visited yesterday. Glancing in the window, her eyes caught sight of the same white-haired woman who was so rude. Impulsively walking through the front door, Belle put on her best smile. The reception she received this time around was a total one-eighty compared to yesterday. The saleswomen practically fell over themselves to offer her assistance, dripping with eager smiles and chatting in chipper tones. Ignoring most of them, Belle walked up to the white-haired woman.

____

“May I help you,” she asked cheerfully.

____

“Do you remember me?” Belle’s expression feigned innocence.

____

The saleswoman shook her head. “I don’t think so.”

____

“I was in here yesterday and you refused to wait on me.”

____

Understanding dawned and the woman looked Belle up and down with utter disbelief. The snobby woman couldn’t figure out how designer clothes caused such a transformation. “Oh, I-um-”

____

“You work on commission, right?”

____

“Ah, yes, we-”

____

“Big mistake,” Belle smirked with satisfaction. “Next time, don’t judge a book by its cover.” Though it was childish, she let them all catch a glimpse of the black AmEx card. “I have to go shopping now. Have a nice day.”

____

The sight of their gaping mouths made Belle laugh. Normally, she wasn’t one to seek revenge or stick it to people, but that felt good. Maybe those women would learn a lesson.

____

Back at the hotel, Mr. Marco gave her a nod of approval. Feeling as if she finally did something right, Belle headed up to the penthouse. Walking into the main room to see all of her shopping bags waiting, Belle gathered up as many as she could carry and dropped them off in the bedroom. 

____

“Mr. Gold,” she called. Belle wanted to show him the purchases and ask which dress would be good for this charity event tonight. Calling his name again and getting no answer, she guessed he must still be at his meetings. Belle left her room and walked upstairs to make sure. 

____

Seeing the massive living room still filled her with amazement. There was no sign of her employer, but an archway led to additional rooms. Belle wondered if she should continue to explore. Her hesitation seemed silly because Mr. Gold said she would have use of the penthouse and he didn’t say anything was off limits.

____

Continuing through the archway into another large sitting room, she paused. To the right were two floor-to-ceiling windows with candlebrellas situated on the walls between and to her left was a huge bookshelf filled to the brim. Instantly, Belle moved closer to read the spines. Classics by Austen, Dickens, and even Vonnegut were tucked into the nooks and crannies.

____

A shag rug on the hardwood floor was accompanied by a low sitting table that gave the room a warm touch. Two tan couches were placed on either side of the table at the edge of the rug and a pair of patterned high back chairs placed decoratively in the remaining space added an extra edge of class. Across from the table and chairs was another archway leading to the bedroom. Peeking around the corner and spotting the made bed, Belle guessed Robert wasn’t home yet. Next to the window was a door leading to the patio. Curious to see the outside, Belle twisted the handle and crossed the threshold. A huge pool caught her attention and made her jaw drop.

____

That crystal clear blue water looked so inviting. Belle wished she could jump in and swim a few laps. If this was how the other half lived, she could certainly understand the appeal. Not to mention the view from the edge was nothing short of breathtaking. Rooftops glittered under the glowing horizon. Beautiful wasn’t the right word to describe the view. With effort, Belle shifted her focus to explore the rest of the patio. 

____

On the other side of the pool, a stone wall went right up to the edge of the hotel foundation. Clay pots framed either side. Small stone steps led between the two walls, which afforded an even better view of the city. 

____

Absorbed in the moment, Belle didn’t hear the tapping of the cane or the approaching footsteps.

____

“See something you like, Dearie?”

____

Whirling, Belle beamed as Robert drew closer. Instead of being afraid by his sudden presence, she motioned for him to join her. “Isn’t it amazing,” she asked with wonder.

____

The excitement on Belle’s face made Gold forget what he came out here to say. Instead, he gazed at the view with a new appreciation. Sharing a moment of unexpected pleasure touched that same spot deep in his chest that Gold’s gut wished to ignore. Their fingers instinctually laced together. A sight that gave Gold pause. Belle took the time to appreciate the beauty of the world – details Gold overlooked completely in his day-to-day life. This girl opened his eyes to so much in such a short time that Gold wondered if he could ever let her go.

____


	7. Chapter 7

“Feel free to use the pool whenever you wish,” Gold said as they walked back into his sitting room.

“Are you going to use it?”

Gold shook his head. “I never have the time.”

“Then why book the penthouse suite with the pool?”

“Because it’s the best.”

Shaking her head, but wearing a playful smile, Belle walked over to the bookshelf to run her fingers across the stems of the leather-bound volumes. Catching her look of awe, Gold considered her for a long moment.

“You like to read,” he asked.

Nodding, she didn’t take her eyes off the titles. “I love it,” she confessed. “Books have always been a passion of mine. I used to dream of a house with a library in it – a whole room of books what I could get lost in for days if I wanted to.”

When he didn’t respond, she glanced over her shoulder. “It’s silly, I know.”

“On the contrary,” Gold cleared his throat. He hoped she didn’t notice his internal struggle as he strived to maintain his cool facade. “It’s an admirable quality in a person. A thirst for knowledge opens up countless possibilities.”

She felt exactly the same way and was glad to know someone who appreciated the bookworm side of her personality. Her father certainly wasn’t a reader and kids in school liked to tease her about always having her nose in a book.

“Barrow whatever you wish, dearie.”

Her face lit up with excitement. “Really?”

Nodding, Gold had to avert his eyes from the temptation of her gorgeous grin. “I have to get ready for this evening. Will you excuse me?”

“Oh!” Belle nodded, embarrassment coloring her cheeks. She shouldn’t have rambled on like that! “I should start getting ready too.” 

With a little wave, she rushed down the stairs.

His eyes couldn’t help but follow her retreat, admiring the view. Belle was indeed a beautiful woman. A beauty which was intensified by the kind, sweet, accepting and genuine personality radiating from within her soul. Belle wasn’t selfish or grasping. She didn’t look at him with fear or resentment like most people.

The price of doing business often meant not having friends and walking a solitary path. Gold thought he accepted his fate a long time ago. He never expected Belle to blow into his life like a warm summer breeze smelling of honeysuckle and possibilities.

The details of his dream slammed into the forefront of his mind, which had Gold tightening the grip on his cane as he tried to control his body’s reaction. Since having that damn dream he carved the taste of Belle the same way an addict craved their next fix. One glimpse of her smile made him hard with need. Thus far, he was able to keep the lid on his control. The deal between them was the detail keeping the line in the sand visible.

Besides, Belle was young and vivacious. A woman like her could never truly want a man like him. Trying to push the images of her naked body from his thoughts, Gold pulled one of his tuxedos out of the closet and threw it on the bed. Tonight, the goal was to show Belle off, win a few auctions, and remind all those gathered that _he _was the one with the power.__

____

Closing his eyes, a groan escaped his lips as he imagined dream Belle’s smiling face as she writhed under him, taking him deep and crying out in pleasure. Muttering curses, Gold headed into the bathroom for a very cold shower.

____

****

____

Circling in front of the mirror, Belle hoped she looked appropriate for tonight. She chose the mint green, one shoulder, silk and chiffon dress that smoothed tightly around her waist before falling in a skirt to her knees. The material was airy and flowed flatteringly around her as she walked. Wearing the matching mint green pumps, Belle did her make-up in neutral shades of shadow but used black eyeliner to achieve a cat-eye style. She chose a pale pink lip gloss before turning her attention to jewelry.

____

Silver would go best, but she didn’t want to look too gaudy. In compromise, she put on a pair of white pearl stud earrings and a matching pearl choker. Letting her wavy hair fall around her shoulders, Belle found the matching pearl hair clip and swept her curls back and fastened the clip so it caught the light.

____

The dress came with a matching clutch and Belle wondered what to put inside it when she heard Mr. Gold call her name. Grabbing her lip gloss, compact, and some extra money just in case, she glanced around the room to see if she was forgetting anything. Deciding she would have to make do, Belle rushed out of the bedroom to find Robert pacing the floors. Holding her breath she waited for him to notice her.

____

Catching a movement out of the corner of his eye, Gold looked up and stopped dead in his tracks. Belle looked absolutely, breathtakingly gorgeous. Blinking several times before he regained his wits, Gold took a step forward. The mint green flattered her complexion and the pale pink shade of her lips gave the whole look just the right touch. Staring at those lips, Gold couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to kiss the gloss off as he drove his tongue into Belle’s sweet mouth to taste her fully. At this moment, he would gladly forgo dinner and sink down to the floor and feel her softness yield beneath him. Gold inhaled a sharp breath and focused mentally banished the fantasy of lifting up the layers of her skirts to taste the skin beneath. Though he wanted to learn all of Belle’s secret places and see where she liked to being touched, there was business to attend. The desire to thrust his hard cock into her welcoming warmth like he did in his dream must be smothered before it was too late.

____

Not in the habit of losing control of his thoughts, Gold gritted his teeth when his cock grew hard. With effort, he finally managed to banish the fantasies from his mind. The struggle ended up being difficult than he anticipated, but recalling how much he wanted to stick it to Albert helped him regain perspective. 

____

“Will this be ok,” she asked as she twirled to show off the gown.

____

Inhaling another sharp breath, Gold nodded. “It’s perfect.” 

____

Clearing his throat, he reached for his gloves. Admiring her a moment longer was too dangerous. Having no idea how to manage getting through tonight, Gold steeled his will. There simply wasn’t a choice. 

____

When Robert turned away, Belle’s smile faltered. He gave his approval, but she hoped for more heartfelt compliments. He did buy the clothes after all. Then again, men rarely cared about such things. Still, Belle wanted this man to call her beautiful. Such yearning wasn’t appropriate, but her heart refused to listen to logic. Belle admired the way Robert filled out his tuxedo and wished the attraction was mutual. Pushing aside her disappointment, Belle firmly reminded to her wild cravings that Mr. Gold wanted nothing more from her than what he specified in their agreement. The feelings she experienced now were one-sided, so she must be conscious of the fact tonight and not allow her silliness to overwhelm her manners. Tonight she had to be on her best behavior. 

____

No sooner did Gold offer Belle his arm to escort her to the elevator, the scent of her rose perfume tickled his nose and he nearly stumbled. No woman should be this desirable! What the hell happened that he acted like a green lad at his first pub?

____

Gold’s urge to compliment Belle went unfulfilled due to the fact he couldn’t find his voice. Once they were inside the car, Belle looked out the window, while Gold fidgeted with his cane. Before he could find the right words to thank her, they arrived at their destination.

____

Walking into the gala with Belle on his arm had the desired effect. All eyes turned to stare and the curious whispering behind palms ensued. Everyone admired Belle and wanted to know who she was and how she came to be his companion for the evening. Speculation ran rapid. Gold proved to one and all that his status and power were above reproach simply because he _could _have such a lovely creature. Fitting in with social norms proved an added bonus, which went a long way in disguising his own weaknesses and inadequacies.__

______ _ _

The double banquet hall and ballroom boasted a silver, red, and black mosaic décor, with accents that detailed everything from the formally arranged tables to the lighting over the dance floor. A live orchestra played classical music as guests mingled and drank champagne. Along the far wall were display cases showing off the items being auctioned for charity. Belle spotted Killian and Regina’s names credited as the hots and understanding dawned. Robert had something up his sleeve where the deal was concerned.

______ _ _

After taking a tour of the room, Gold indulged Belle’s curiosity and escorted her to the auction pieces. The items were extravagant, to say the least. There were rare pieces of art, limited edition designer bags and luggage, and even jewelry. Top prize was a five karat pear-shaped diamond necklace said to be worn by a few legendary actresses. 

______ _ _

“Are you going to bid on anything,” Belle asked as she tore her gaze away from the necklace. 

______ _ _

“I’m not sure yet.” Gold didn’t like committing to anything until he weighed all his options. Noticing the way she admired the necklace, he flashed a cheeky grin. “You were staring at the necklace like an enchanted Valkyrie.”

______ _ _

Getting the reference, Belle laughed. A clear, bubbly sound that hummed through his blood, making Gold all too aware of her presence beside him. 

______ _ _

“The sign said it belonged to Grace Kelly at one point then used as a piece in several films, so I was intrigued,” she supplied.

______ _ _

“I see.”

______ _ _

“I wonder how the Jones’s can afford to host this party if the family business is going under.”

______ _ _

Wrapping an arm around Belle’s waist, Gold guided her through the crowd until they were in a more secluded corner of the room. “Regina has her own company,” he supplied. “She used her trust fund as start-up capital for a string of hotels, which are doing well at the moment. No, the Spencer’s will still have status and some money thanks to her. Regina’s husband owns a shipping empire, so I doubt they’ll all starve in the streets.”

______ _ _

“So, even if you buy Albert Spencer’s company and sell off the pieces, they will still be as well off as you?”

______ _ _

Gold stiffened at the question. “My wealth is still ten times theirs, which is saying something. No, dearie, they’ll never best me.”

______ _ _

A darkness clouded his gaze just then and Belle had the urge to remind him about pride before a fall, but before she could get the words out, Regina approached wearing a too bright smile of welcome. Matched with her black velvet sheath dress that fanned out at her knees, the woman looked like an elegantly imposing snake about to pounce out of the grass. As Regina drew closer, Gold let his arm drop away from Belle’s waist. Belle instantly missed the touch. 

______ _ _

“Mr. Gold,” Regina gushed. “And Miss French! I’m so glad you could make it this evening! Have you had a chance to look at our auction items? All the proceeds go to a very good cause.”

______ _ _

“Oh,” Belle said sweetly. “What charity is it? I didn’t catch the name.”

______ _ _

“Children’s education, dear,” Regina said poignantly. Without hesitation, Regina then looped her arm through Belle’s. “Do you mind, Gold, if I take her away? There are some people I want to introduce her to.”

______ _ _

Mr. Gold gave a nod and a wave, dismissing them. Belle couldn’t help but feel slightly betrayed. She didn’t really know Regina, but could tell this woman wasn’t to be trusted. Robert just let the witch pluck her from his protection to toss her into a nest of formally attired vipers.

______ _ _

“Tell me, dear,” Regina cooed. “How do you know Mr. Gold?”

______ _ _

“We’re friends.” Regina was fishing for information, so Belle had to choose her words carefully. Though the two of them didn’t sit down and come up with a story, Belle knew Robert wouldn’t want people knowing the details of their arrangement. Besides, it really wasn’t anyone else’s business. She didn’t want to say the wrong thing and embarrass or anger her so-called boss, so Belle kept the details vague.

______ _ _

Regina laughed at the answer. “Mr. Gold doesn’t have friends. He has enemies and employees.”

______ _ _

“I consider him a friend.” Belle didn’t miss a beat. 

______ _ _

Regina blinked and tried a different approach. “How did you meet?”

______ _ _

“I helped him with some car trouble.”

______ _ _

“You?” Regina blinked, looking Belle up and down. “You work with cars?”

______ _ _

“Not exactly, but I know a lot about them.”

______ _ _

“How…interesting,” Regina said when Belle refused to elaborate. Urging her along, Regina introduced her to some friends who were just as elegantly dressed and obviously very comfortable in their environment. “Kathryn Nolan, Tamara Mendell, and Mulan Chang, this is Mr. Gold’s _friend _, Belle French.”__

________ _ _ _ _

Regina put extra emphasis on Robert’s name as to put more scrutiny on her. Belle answered the bombardment of questions thrown her way in exactly the same manner as she handled Regina’s. When they pressed for details, Belle politely excused herself and went to powder her nose. Luckily, none of them followed her.

________ _ _ _ _

The ladies’ room here was just as fancy as the rest of the establishment. The floor was carpeted with cushioned chairs placed around the open area. Several ivory marble tables topped with vases of greenery were tucked in the corners. The sinks were in a row, but the mirrors above them were gilded with just the right amount of lighting. The room wasn’t crass enough to have mere stalls but rather devoted a full door-and-knob combo to each lavatory. Even more impressive, each toilet had motion sensors that automatically lifted the lid and flushed. The bowl glowed purple. Every tile sparkled. Luxe to the max.

________ _ _ _ _

“You don’t look like one of those hoity-toity Barbie dolls,” a voice said. “Where did you come from?”

________ _ _ _ _

Thoughts scattering, Belle glanced over her shoulder to see a tall brunette dressed in a waitress uniform studying her with a knowing eye. Nervous, Belle’s fingers shook as she fumbled with the clasp on her clutch. “Is it that obvious?”

________ _ _ _ _

The woman shrugged. “Only to someone like me that’s been working in catering a long time. You’re not snotty like they are, which means you still have a heart.”

________ _ _ _ _

Smiling, Belle powdered away the shine on her nose. 

________ _ _ _ _

“They’re not all bad,” she commented.

________ _ _ _ _

The caterer smiled and held out her hand. “I’m Ruby Lucas.”

________ _ _ _ _

Accepting the hand, she happily shook. “Belle French.”

________ _ _ _ _

“Pleased to meet a fellow human being.”

________ _ _ _ _

Belle liked Ruby’s spunk. Turning to the mirror to finish touching up her make-up, Belle had no problem answering Ruby’s questions. 

________ _ _ _ _

“What part of the city are you from?”

________ _ _ _ _

“The Eastside,” she answered.

________ _ _ _ _

Ruby’s eyes widened in delight. “Me too! How did you end up here?”

________ _ _ _ _

“I’m here with Mr. Gold.”

________ _ _ _ _

Ruby choked.

________ _ _ _ _


	8. Chapter 8

Belle patted Ruby’s back, hoping the other woman’s cough wasn’t as bad as it sounded. Once she caught her breath, Ruby threw her new friend a horrified look.

“Mr. Gold,” she asked with disbelief. “Mr. Gold the ‘Beast of Business’, Mr. Gold?”

“Yeah,” Belle frowned. “Why?”

“He’s ruthless,” Ruby insisted.

Laughing at the notion, Belle shook her head. “He’s not that bad.”

Ruby blinked and stared at Belle in utter shock, so dumbfounded she couldn’t say a word. 

“He’s been nothing but kind to me,” Belle continued in an effort to fill the deafening silence.

Grunting, Ruby recovered enough to cave to her craving for gossip. “He’s a shark hunting his next kill. The Spencers have been on his radar for a while now.”

Curious, Belle wondered if there was more to the story than what she was told. “Oh?”

Taking a hint, Ruby dove into the story. “Rumor has it that back in the day, Gold and Cora Spencer had a _thing _,” Ruby winked.__

____

Belle already knew as much, so she waited for Ruby to continue.

____

“They had a bad break-up. She dumped him for Albert and Gold’s been trying to get even ever since. Rumor has it that he warmed up to their daughter Regina when she first graduated from business school and tried to turn daughter against mother. In the end, Regina double-crossed him and they’ve been feuding ever since.”

____

“I think there are more layers to Mr. Gold than anyone sees,” Belle said in his defense.

____

Tilting her head, Ruby regarded Belle for a long moment before smirking. “Did you make a deal with him?”

____

Belle hesitated. “What does that have to do with anything?”

____

“Everything,” Ruby stressed. “He’ll be nice to you until the deal is over, but then the claws will come out.”

____

Denial filled her expression. “Do you even know Mr. Gold?”

____

“Not personally, but I’m a caterer. I’ve worked with those people for years. I like you, Belle. If you ever need a friend to talk to,” Ruby pulled out her card and held it out to her new friend. “Give me a call.”

____

Accepting the card, Belle nodded in thanks. “I will.”

____

With a nod, Ruby headed back to work. Slipping the card into her clutch, Belle hoped she and Ruby would get to know each other better. She was running short on friends these days. Checking her make-up one last time, Belle emerged from the ladies room, startled to see Regina waiting like a spider in a web.

____

“There you are,” the other woman said with a too-sweet-to-be-true smirk. “Are you hiding from us?”

____

“No.” Giving a nonchalant shrug that belied her nerves, Belle remained still so as not to go running back into the lavatory like a scared rabbit.

____

“Well,” Regina took a step closer. “I think Mr. Gold is getting a little frantic out there without you.”

____

Returning Regina’s fake smile seemed the best way to fight fire with fire. “We both know he doesn’t get frantic.”

____

Spine straight, Belle walked back into the ballroom. Quickly spotting Robert standing by the first display of auction pieces, Belle moved to his side. 

____

“Ah,” Gold said easily when he noticed her approach. “There you are.”

____

“I’m sorry,” she whispered sincerely. “I got cornered then had to make a detour to the bathroom.”

____

Lifting a brow, Gold couldn’t hold back an amused look. “Nothing serious, I hope.”

____

Her smile took on an edge of confidence. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

____

Returning her grin, Gold was proud of Belle. Not many could hold their own against Regina in this sort of environment, especially when Regina recruited her cronies to try and find cracks in Belle’s armor. Admiring Belle for not giving in an inch could be dangerous. However, Gold mentally scoffed at the risks. He may be starting to like Belle more and more, but Gold doubted she would ever return the sentiments. 

____

“She asked how we met,” Belle said.

____

Gold blinked. “Who did?”

____

“Regina.”

____

His eyes narrowed in thought. “What did you tell her?”

____

“That I helped you with some car trouble.”

____

“And that was it?”

____

Hopefully, he wasn’t angry. “She’s too nosy for her own good, but she knows how to read people. I thought it best to stick close to the truth without elaborating.”

____

Gold’s gaze filled with approval and admiration. “I’m surprised you’ve figured her out so quickly. Many get taken in by her charms.”

____

Belle gave an unladylike humph. “It wasn’t difficult. She makes it obvious.”

____

Beautiful, clever, and witty. Belle may not be as bold as Regina, but she was just as savvy. There was no doubt in his mind Belle would be just as successful in business as Regina if she put her mind to it. Craving to know more about her interests, Gold made light conversation, picking up tidbits as he spent more time in her company. Belle loved history and museums, but those were the extent of the details she offered. Just when Gold summoned the courage to ask more personal questions, Regina’s voice cut through the crowd. 

____

As usual, Regina basked in being the queen of the ball, standing front and center on the stage to announce the winners of the silent auction. As Belle moved forward, Gold was compelled to follow. Naturally, all those present took note of who won which item and speculated about how much they shelled out to win the prize. With every winner that walked on stage, dozens of speculations circled throughout the ballroom.

____

Doing her best to keep her focus on the stage, Belle grew acutely aware of Robert’s presence beside her. His body heat tugged her nerve endings as his arm brushed along her hip, sending hot waves of desire rushing to her core. The air between them tingled with an awareness she couldn’t put into words. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she knew if she glanced over their eyes would clash. Trying to keep the blush from her cheeks proved fruitless. Belle swallowed and held her pride close, stubbornly refusing to look away from the proceedings. 

____

Clapping with the crowd helped Belle remember where she was and why. Watching Tamara claim one of the lavish paintings, Belle felt another pair of eyes on her. Glancing to her left, she spotted Killian Jones giving her a predatory smirk. As Belle’s skin crawled, she moved instinctively closer to Robert. Chancing a look at him, Belle noticed Robert throwing Killian a dark look of warning. 

____

Something almost primitive passed between the two men. Clearly, a rivalry existed there as well, but Belle started to think the grudge between these two was more than just professional. Though curious for details, she didn’t have the right to pry into her employer’s life. Robert must remain a means to an end. Nothing more. 

____

“Now we come to the pièce de résistance,” Regina announced with flair. The crowd oohed and ahhed as the diamond necklace was brought front and center. 

____

On impulse, Belle glanced back out into the crowd. Killian vanished. Relieved, a breath she didn’t know she held passed through her lips. An instant later, Belle became aware of Robert moving slightly closer. Would he put his arm around her again? She wanted an excuse to lean into his frame and feel is warmth while his comfort surround her being. 

____

Shaking off her cravings and scolding her imagination for being ridiculous, she shifted her attention back to the stage wanting to know who won the necklace. The piece truly was beautiful. Whoever ended up owning it would be very lucky. 

____

“Our winner has chosen to remain anonymous,” Regina announced. The crowd made sounds of disappointment, but Regina gracefully thanked all the participants and asked the guests to enjoy the rest of the evening. 

____

“I wonder who won,” Belle mused as Gold handed her a flute of champagne. 

____

“Probably someone who wanted to give to a worthy cause without all the fanfare,” he stated.

____

Laughing, her eyes darted around the room. “I doubt you’ll find any people like that here tonight.”

____

For a second, she could have sworn Robert looked hurt, but he masked it with a sarcastic grin. “Maybe you were the winner,” he speculated halfheartedly. “You are the type to do a good deed for goodness sake alone.”

____

Touched by the compliment, Belle put a hand on his arm. “Thank you, but I don’t have the money for such things and you know it.”

____

Gold opened his mouth to respond, but suddenly Killian was next to them and holding a hand out to Belle. 

____

“Care to dance, Miss French?”

____

“Oh! Thank you, but I-”

____

Before she could finish her sentence, Killian snatched the champagne out of her hand and thrust it into Gold’s face as he swept Belle into his arms and twirled her around the dance floor. Moving to follow, Gold watched with a mixture of disdain and wonder as Killian swayed to the music with Belle in his arms. The urge to strangle that pirate boiled through his blood! Belle was in his employ, so she belonged to him for the duration of their contract, therefore Killian had no right to snatch her away! Gold may crave a more personal connection to Belle, but he wouldn’t be so bold as to act on it. Envy curled in his chest as he continued watching the pair. Despite his faults, Killian didn’t have a ruined knee. Gold glared down at his pathetic limb as he internally battled his warring emotions. 

____

Belle moved gracefully but did not smile. In fact, she looked quite uncomfortable in Killian’s embrace. Still, the sight of Killian’s hand on Belle didn’t help curb his temper. _He _should be the one dancing with Belle! If it wasn’t for his damned knee, Gold would have marched on the dance floor and cut in, making sure Killian knew who held claim to Belle!__

______ _ _

“They make a lovely couple.”

______ _ _

Hearing Cora’s voice, Gold stiffened but stubbornly refused to take the bait his spiteful ex dangled. 

______ _ _

When she didn’t get a rise out of Robert, Cora’s smile deepened as she faced him. Looking into his dark brown eyes, she remembered their past. They were happy once and Cora knew she ruined it, but they both knew she'd make the same choice again, which was the reason for the tension radiating between them now.

______ _ _

“Are you really going to destroy Albert’s life’s work because of what happened between us over a quarter of a century ago?”

______ _ _

Laughing, Gold rolled his eyes. “You flatter yourself, Cora. I’m a businessman. The fine point of a deal well made is what I care about here. Albert brought this on his own head. He has no one to blame but himself.”

______ _ _

“Please,” she scoffed as she narrowed her gaze. “This is about revenge. It always has been with you.”

______ _ _

Gold casually shrugged. “Think what you want, Dearie.”

______ _ _

“You don’t have to ruin the company. We could still work together and make a profit.”

______ _ _

A warning flashed in his brown eyes. “We both know the sum of the parts will bring more than the whole. Are you asking me to _invest _in a sinking ship?”__

________ _ _ _ _

“It won’t sink with your investment.”

________ _ _ _ _

Gold’s smirk took on a cruel edge. “It must have taken a lot for you to come here and ask this of me.”

________ _ _ _ _

Pleading for mercy would require forfeiting all her pride, so Cora called this a negotiation. Still, Gold knew the truth of her intentions and she hated him all the more. The time for groveling was done, it seemed, so she would have to be satisfied reaping some vengeance of her own. 

________ _ _ _ _

“I did what I had to do all those years ago, Robert,” she said unapologetically. “I hope you know that.” 

________ _ _ _ _

Cora silently vowed to find his weakness and use it to crush him under her heel. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Look where it got you, Cora,” he chuckled. “On the verge of bankruptcy, having to come to me-again.”

________ _ _ _ _

Oh, he would pay dearly for rubbing that particular sore spot in her face! 

________ _ _ _ _

“We are not defeated yet,” she angrily whispered. “We taught Regina well. One door may close, but another will open. We will endure and one day we may be buying _you _out of your own company!”__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Time will tell,” he said with a light air, though he clearly didn’t believe her. Their gazes remained locked, which further displayed Gold’s refusal to cower from her challenge. In fact, he silently dared her to come after him.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

On impulse, Cora glanced over her shoulder at Killian and Belle as they danced and realized she may have found a weakness in her ex’s armor after all. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Your date moves gracefully,” she said turning back to Robert and watching his reaction very closely. Ah! There, just a flicker of jealousy! The emotion died in an instant, but Cora noticed and her smile deepened as a result.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I almost pity the poor girl,” she commented. “What kind of atrocities do you have in store for her?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I have no grudge with Belle.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Cora chuckled. “Not _yet _, but you will. She’ll never see it coming, will she?”__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

At this point, Gold’s temper threatened to get the better of him. “You don’t know her,” he growled. “You no longer know me.”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Unconvinced, Cora looked once more at Belle. There _was _something there. She could smell it. Cora met Robert’s gaze unflinchingly. “Be careful, Robert. The past always comes back around to haunt us.”__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As Cora took her leave, he dismissed her words as nonsense. The desperate prattle of a woman falling from her pedestal. Embracing his past made Gold the man he was today. Cora just enjoyed tossing around melodramatic threats.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hearing the music end, Gold rushed to Belle’s side as fast as his busted knee would allow and pulled her away from Killian. The party served its purpose. Now it was time to leave.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	9. Chapter 9

His touch felt slimy. She couldn’t wait to get away from the press of his fingers on her skin. This man flirted with ease and smiled like a snake in the grass about to pounce because he thought such behavior gave him a dangerous sort of charm. As they danced, Killian joked and flirted, but Belle knew his motives were not fueled by a genuine interest. Killian was testing the waters to see if he could use her to get to Mr. Gold.

They all were.

Moving with the music, Belle answered Killian’s questions when appropriate, but she wanted to be out of his company as soon as possible. The moment the music stopped, Belle curtsied and quickly moved off the dance floor. No sooner did she look up and Gold stood in front of her. Killian grinned at the cold stare Gold cast his way before backing off. 

Accepting Robert’s arm, Belle walked with him toward the back of the room. 

“Having fun,” he casually asked.

“I suppose.” Her voice was a little unsteady, just like her nerves, after being around Killian. “I’m a little tired.”

“We can go,” he offered.

“Are you sure?”

“I came here and did what I needed to do. Tomorrow I have actual business to attend to, then there is the polo match, but we can retire now. That is if you don’t mind me separating you from your new admirer.”

An icy shiver raced down her spine at the thought of Killian Jones admiring her. “Don’t joke about that. He gives me the creeps,” she confessed. “I think he was doing it on purpose.”

“You have to have tough skin around this crowd, Dearie.”

Yes, she was starting to learn that lesson well. Leaning closer to him as they walked to the car, Belle was touched when Gold put his coat around her shoulders to ward off the night chill. “Did you have a good time,” she asked when she fastened her seat belt.

“Parties are a necessary evil.”

Though he did have a point, Belle would have liked to see a genuine smile light up his features. He was a handsome man, but the way his face crinkled when he smiled made him even more so. Fidgeting in her seat, Belle looked out the window at the passing scenery. Why couldn’t she stop thinking about him in that way? Being able to turn off her inexplicable emotions would help her hold up her end of this bargain without too many complications. So why couldn’t she get the hang of it?

Reaching the hotel, they walked side-by-side to the elevator. Suppressing the urge to reach out and take his hand, Belle knew less physical contact would be best for them both. Sadly, she noted Robert rarely touched her of his own volition. More often than not, he pulled away first if they did make contact. The message was clear: Gold didn’t want her clinging to him. 

Entering the suite, Belle removed his jacket and held it out to him with a shy smile. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Accepting the garment, Gold cleared his throat and tried to think of Belle merely as an employee and not as a beguilingly beautiful woman. Bidding her good night, he headed up the stairs. Reaching the bedroom, he tossed the jacket on the bed and started to yank at the knot of his tie. 

Tonight was full of revelations and trips down memory lane. The latter he could have done without, but his time was not wasted. He now had an inkling of how to proceed with the acquisition. Normally, at this stage he would already have all his ducks were in a row, but his mind refused to focus on business. Instead, they were consumed by Belle.

She looked gorgeous tonight and played her part well. Her bright smile and grace naturally roused the jealousy in Regina and Cora, as well as the curiosity of the guests. Any lack of social graces she possessed were easily glossed over by her charm. All eyes in the room took note of Belle, which was a credit to him. Gold should be pleased, but all he could think about was the possessive way Killian danced with her.

As much as he wanted to believe Killian pulled the stunt just to get a reaction out of him, Gold knew it wasn’t the full truth. As a man, Killian noticed Belle. His mind flooded with unwanted images of Killian touching Belle intimately, causing Gold to grit his teeth and jerk the silk tie off his neck to fall to the floor. Jealousy would get him no where. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he slipped off his shoes and socks before unfastening the buttons of his shirt. 

Regina was not the type of woman who tolerated infidelity. Gold could be confident that his rival’s advances toward Belle would only go so far. So why did the idea of Killian touching Belle fill him with a murderous rage?

During the duration of this deal, Belle was _his _. Wanting her on a personal level was muddying the waters. Gold released a heavy sigh, then pinched the bridge of his nose before getting to his feet and moving to the dresser drawer to pull out a pair of black silk pajamas.__

____

Changing didn’t distract him for very long. Doing some transactions on the computer and setting up meetings for his returned home, Gold hated the fact that Belle wasn’t far from his thoughts. What was she doing right now? Could she be thinking of him the way he was thinking of her? Doubtful. A mental image of Belle suddenly popped into his head. One he couldn’t banish of her bending to take his hard cock in her hands, wrapping her fingers around his shaft, and gripping him just right as her hand moved up and down to draw out his pleasure. 

____

With a scoff, Gold gave up any hope of getting his work done and headed for bed. Try as he might, sleep would not come. Frustration gnawed at Gold’s every nerve ending. Being at the top of his game was vital, and being in this state could cause him to make a mistake. 

____

Should he send Belle away? Every cell in his body screamed in protest at the idea. No, he wouldn’t go so far. Besides, how would it look if Belle suddenly disappeared? Negotiations were delicate, so treading lightly was key. 

____

The solution seemed simple. Gold needed to stop fixating his lusts on Belle. Forgetting he ever had that erotic dream would be easier said than done, but he must find a way. While in Belle’s presence, Gold started to think about the dreams he gave up on a long time ago. Dreams of love and a family of his own. 

____

Closing his eyes, a few hours of sleep should be enough to clear the fog and get him back on track. All he needed were a few hours of _dreamless _sleep.__

______ _ _

****

______ _ _

She was being silly. Belle hung up her dress, kicked off her shoes, and grabbed a nightgown out of one of the shopping bags. The soft cream colored linen had delicate spaghetti straps and lace trim around the waist. The garment fell to her knees and felt light against her skin. Clad in only her underwear, she carried the gown over her arm into the bathroom. 

______ _ _

As the tub filled with steaming water, she removed her bra and panties. Setting the items aside to be washed, Belle placed a towel on the floor and another within easy reach of the tub. Steam clouded the mirror, which meant the temperature of the water was just right. One quick glimpse of her reflection exposed the confused desire in her eyes. A revelation Belle could do without at the moment. 

______ _ _

Once she eased into the water and settled into the comforting warmth, Belle let out a content sigh. The water soothed her skin, turning it a shade of reddish pink. Belle closed her eyes and let her mind go blank. An instant later, images of Robert filled the void. So many times she glanced his way during the evening and wished she knew what he was thinking. He walked through the gala like a bird of prey; keenly watching every detail and gesture. Robert Gold embodied an air of power and cunning cut with an edge of darkness. Honestly, it turned Belle on and made her weak in the knees. Normally, she would have the common sense to steer clear of a man like that, but knowing about parts of his past added that necessary dash of sympathy. 

______ _ _

On one hand, Belle felt like she knew Robert because of the way he confessed his past. Given his hesitation, he wasn’t in the habit of sharing such intimate details with anyone. He secreted away parts of his personality. Yet, on the other hand, there were times she caught Robert looking at The Spencers with such a dark and conniving gleam in those brown eyes that Belle wondered if he was the “beast” people claimed. Was business his only motive? Could his reputation be the reason no one looked beyond the facade he presented to the world?

______ _ _

Opening her eyes on a sigh, Belle reached for the soap. One thing was certain; Belle’s attraction toward the man tugged at all her heartstrings and she had no idea what to do about it. Everyone possessed aspects of good and bad. Belle wasn’t so naïve as not to see how Gold’s darker side often ruled his business decisions. 

______ _ _

What would it feel like to kiss him? To have his hands run over her naked skin? Belle’s breath hitched. Desire coiled in her lower body and she felt a gush between her thighs as she imagined what it would be like to make love to Robert Gold. Her clit throbbed, wrenching a gasp from her lips. Lusting after him must stop! How could she do the job her hired her to do if she harbored a schoolgirl crush?!

______ _ _

At a loss, Belle washed thoroughly but lingered in the lukewarm water. No answers were forthcoming, so she rose and wrapped her towel around her body. Drying her skin, Belle ignored the continuing throbbing between her thighs. Was she so far gone that just thinking about Robert made her a puddle of lust? Dawning her nightgown offered a brief distraction. The cool brush of the linen against her skin felt luxurious. As Belle towel dried her hair, memories of this evening rose once more.

______ _ _

Ruby was nice. Belle really hoped they would become friends. Regina, on the other hand, caused Belle to bite her lower lip. What was that woman’s game? A good rule of thumb would be never to let down her guard around Regina, no matter what. As for Killian, Belle wished she never met the man. He had “creep” written all over him to the point it oozed from his pores.

______ _ _

Back in the bedroom, Belle tossed aside the bed pillows with more force than necessary. Killian put her in a bad mood. Belle climbed into the expensive bed, turned off the light, and tried in vain to get comfortable. Why did a mattress in a five-star hotel feel lumpy? With a huff, she stared at the ceiling wondering if staying here was a good idea. How was Moe doing? Without her there to nag him, or take care of details, he could get into all kinds of mischief. Hopefully, any bad news would keep until her return. 

______ _ _

****

______ _ _

Waking early the next morning, Belle rubbed at her stiff neck. Her body operated on automatic as she got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to start her morning routine. After brushing her teeth and hair, Belle grabbed a white terry cloth robe with the hotel logo on the lapel and headed for the kitchen. Last night, she tossed and turned, getting sleep in bits and pieces, so this morning she felt restless. First order of business was to open the fridge and stare at the contents.

______ _ _

Thoughts of her father invaded and Belle fought the urge to cry. Part of her knew he was sick, but the other part of her hated how she always had to pick up the pieces for him. She should call, but her cell phone was back home still sitting on her bedroom dresser.

______ _ _

Banishing Moe from her head, Belle grabbed the milk, then turned to get a bowl, spoon, and a box of chocolate puffs from the cabinets. She took a seat at the island and made the cereal. The taste didn’t register on her tongue.

______ _ _

Had three days really passed since the fight at the flower shop? Belle dressed casually that day because she didn’t plan on going anywhere. Only her wallet, keys, and a lip gloss were in her purse when she stormed out the door. Belle spent the day reading before her father called her down to go over the inventory. Never in a million years could she guess what would happen next. 

______ _ _

Guilt balled in Belle’s throat. Lately, she grew dissatisfied with the daily routine. Maybe her mood that morning contributed to the escalation of the fight, but Belle never expected to be out at night, dressed so sparingly and scared to go home.

______ _ _

Meeting Robert Gold was perhaps the biggest surprise of her life. At first, she thought him a grumpy, entitled jerk, but after getting to know him, her opinion slowly evolved. His ruthlessness came without question, but vulnerabilities swam beneath the surface. Belle may be intrigued by that man but should also be careful to guard her heart. 

______ _ _

On that note, she paused with the spoon halfway to her mouth. Half the time she lived on Raman noodles and popcorn. Now she attended parties serving caviar and champagne, which could go straight to her head.

______ _ _

With a sigh, Belle finished her cereal while vowing not to dwell on Mr. Gold. Did she really want to define them anyway? Besides, what were the odds that such a man would ever look upon her with desire? They came from such different worlds – such separated walks of life. 

______ _ _

No sooner did Belle conclude to be as professional as possible, the familiar click-clack of a cane sounded. Belle bit the inside of her cheek and looked up to see the man of her thoughts entering the kitchen. Wearing a light grey suit with a pale blue shirt and deep purple tie, he looked crisp and put together as always. She must look a fright by comparison.

______ _ _

“You’re up early,” Gold commented as he reached for the tea kettle. Feeling it with water, he set it over a flame to let the water boil.

______ _ _

“I couldn’t sleep,” Belle said off-handedly.

______ _ _

Gold purposely busied his hands with finding a teacup, bag, sugar, and spoon. In the morning light, Belle looked lovely, especially in that robe with tousled hair. Why did the woman not have an unappealing bone in her body? There must be a way to purge Belle from his blood. Gold couldn’t afford the distraction. No matter how many times he mentally chanted this fact, his body had other ideas.

______ _ _

“Tea,” he asked over his shoulder.

______ _ _

“No, thank you.” Belle finished her cereal and walked the milk carton back to the fridge.

______ _ _

Out of the corner of his eye, Gold glimpsed a bit of lace and the thin strap of her nightgown peeking out from beneath the robe. Without heels, Belle stood several inches shorter than him and Gold had to admit he liked it. 

______ _ _

The whistle of the kettle sliced through those thoughts, however. Gold attempted to ignore Belle as he made his tea. Just washing out her bowl and spoon Belle moved with grace. Gold’s blood warmed and his gritted his teeth to keep his emotions in check. 

______ _ _

“The hotel has a staff to take care of the dishes,” he said.

______ _ _

Shrugging, Belle flashed a smile. “I was raised to clean up my own messes. That doesn’t change just because I’m in a five-star hotel with a full staff.”

______ _ _

In spite of his resolutions to be immune to her, a smile curled his lips as he sipped his tea. “One would think you would also be able to sleep in a five-star hotel.”

______ _ _

With another shrug, Belle leaned against the counter. “I have a lot on my mind.”

______ _ _

“Like what?”

______ _ _

“A lot of things, I guess. My father, the shop.” _Him _– but she didn’t dare say so.__

________ _ _ _ _

“I remember mentioning he drank.”

________ _ _ _ _

Cautiously, Belle nodded. Normally, sharing this part of her life was off-limits to strangers, but she sensed Robert would keep her confidence. He didn’t care enough about her to think of her problems substantial. Telling Robert about her father would be an in-one-ear-and-out-the-other sort of thing.

________ _ _ _ _

“He does,” she admitted. “It started after my mother died. Not a lot at first, but every year it got a little worse until I was driving him home from bars at two in the morning and taking care of the shop because he was too drunk or sleeping it off.”

________ _ _ _ _

“I’m sorry.” An instant dislike for Belle’s father rose in Gold’s chest. A father should take care of his child, not the other way around. Belle deserved a hell of a lot more from the man responsible for bringing her into the world. 

________ _ _ _ _

“It’s not your fault,” Belle managed to keep her composure. “We are all dealt different hands in life.” Did she confess too much? An awkwardness rose, so Belle changed the subject. “I should get ready.”

________ _ _ _ _

“The polo match doesn’t start for several hours yet,” Gold said as she passed him on the way to her room. “I have some business calls to make in the meantime.”

________ _ _ _ _

She gave him a soft smile. “I’ll be as quiet as a mouse.”

________ _ _ _ _

In Belle’s absence, Gold finished his tea and concentrated on his agenda for later this afternoon. Despite his best efforts, thoughts of Belle quickly chased away all his common sense. She should never have to manage all on her own. Gold hated that her father kept Belle back from getting more out of life. On that score, they sailed in the same boat. Gold didn’t want what happened to him to happen to sweet Belle. No, she should enjoy every second she spent with him here. Though it went against his character, Gold would do everything in his power to spoil Belle while she was here. He could give her that much, at least.

________ _ _ _ _


	10. Chapter 10

Belle felt like an idiot for talking the way she did in front of Gold. She said too much and now she worried he might have guessed how she felt about him. How did she feel anyway? What she needed to do was keep a better lid on her confusing emotions. In the meantime, Belle focused on her wardrobe by sorting through her closet to pick out an outfit for the polo match. 

The lavender dress with pale blue flowers had her face lighting up and her hand automatically reached for the hanger. Walking to the mirror, she held the dress up to her body. The small cup sleeves and V neck made the design unique as well as flattering. Decision made, Belle paired her new pale blue pumps with the dress. These colors matched the shirt and tie Robert wore today.

Startled, Belle nearly put the dress back and picked something else, but paused. Part of her job description was to compliment Mr. Gold. This dress would accomplish the job best. Before she could change her mind, Belle set out the dress, shoes, and her new amethyst earrings and necklace on her bed before taking a quick bath. 

As Belle blow dried her hair, she didn’t think a fancy style would make a difference today. Leaving her wavy hair down around her shoulders would suffice. Back in the bedroom, she laid out lavender panties and a matching bra, liking the idea of wearing color coordinated items. Dressed, she did a turn in front of the mirror to make sure lines of the dress were neat before reaching for the jewelry and a matching hat. As far as her make-up, neutral colors were always classic and in style, so she went with a simple, casual application of tan and brown shadows. 

Routine complete, Belle glanced at the clock and noticed there was still plenty of time before they had to leave. Leaving her shoes, Belle started up the stairs with the intention of grabbing a book to read. As she approached the living room, she paused, not wanting to interrupt Robert if he was busy. Belle tip–toed into the sitting room, but immediately heard his voice coming from beyond the archway and froze. Robert sounded like he was on the phone, so Belle quietly moved to the bookshelf intending to snatch a book and leave without being seen. Her hand poised over a spine when his voice reached her ears.

“Calm down,” he stated with impatience. “No one will find out. I have the perfect distraction.”

Distraction? For what? Did it have to do with the deal he cultivated with the Spencers?

None of this was really her business, so Belle took the copy of _Jane Eyre _off the shelf and rushed back downstairs. Though she tried focusing on the written word to pass the time, Belle couldn’t concentrate. Her thoughts were consumed with Robert and what could possibly be happening with the deal. Personally, Belle didn’t care for the Spencer family, but did they deserve whatever scheme Gold had up his sleeve?__

____

Jumping to conclusions would be premature. Sighing, Belle decided that if she saw anything suspicious, or found any evidence Gold was up to no good, then she would decide whether or not to get involved. A great deal of good rested in Robert and she never doubted him capable of doing the right thing. If he needed help, she would be here. Hopefully. 

Hearing the cane clicking down the stairs, Belle put aside her book in favor of grabbing her lavender clutch. Then, she checked her reflection one last time. After taking a few extra seconds to apply some lip gloss, she hurried to the main room. Gold paced the floors, but when he spotted her, he immediately paused to look her up and down. A smile spread across his face noticing they matched.

“Perfect.”

His praise made her heart do a flip. Belle gladly took his arm. “How interesting is this polo match going to be?”

“Hopefully, _very _interesting.”__

____

Though the easy smile lingered on his face, those dark eyes filled with a scheming glint. How many of Robert Gold’s mysterious layers would she uncover before her time with him was done? 

__

“Will I be meeting any new people of importance,” she asked when they were situated in the town car. “Or will it be the same crowd?”

__

“Many of the same faces you saw at the charity event last night will be in attendance. Albert Spencer is a big fan of polo and his son-in-law, Killian, plays the game. There are also several senators who will be there. You may meet one or two.”

__

Belle didn’t miss a beat. “Senators with their hands in certain business ventures?”

__

Giving a slight nod, Gold managed to conceal his surprise at her observations. “Senators who are on certain committees who owe me favors.”

__

“I imagine a lot of people find themselves in debt to you if they’re not careful.”

__

Gold didn’t bother denying it. “I am very good at what I do.”

__

There was never a question in her mind on that score. Playing the ruthless businessman was a role he knew well. A shame he didn’t like revealing his other traits. Knowing an intimate part of his life made Belle feel special. In her opinion, Robert could turn what he viewed as weaknesses into strengths with the right guidance. 

__

Once they reached their destination Belle dismissed her musings. The weather held nicely. The sun shined bright, but the humidity stayed low thanks to a constant breeze, which made today an ideal one to spend out of doors. Belle looked forward to having a good time. Robert guided her to a group of people and introduced several new faces, but ended up leaving her to talk with a woman named Aurora, who then introduced Belle to several of her friends in turn. 

__

Just like Regina’s friends from last night, Aurora’s friends were curious about her connection to Mr. Gold. Apparently, the man didn’t have a reputation as a womanizer, so they found it hard to believe he had any female friends who would voluntarily spend extended amounts of time with him. Naturally, Belle defended him but didn’t go into details about their relationship. Aurora hinted more than once she suspected something more intimate existed between Belle and Gold, but Belle was smart enough not to confirm or deny. Let them keep guessing. 

__

Before long, Regina approached the little group. 

__

“Miss French,” she greeted with that now familiar fake smile. “It’s nice to see you again!”

__

Remembering her manners, Belle returned Regina’s smile. “Nice to see you as well.”

__

“I didn’t know you enjoyed polo.”

__

“I admit, I’m not an expert on the game, but I’m looking forward to learning more.”

__

“Ah.” For a split second, Regina looked uncertain but quickly recovered. Clearly, she didn’t expect Belle to be fighting fire with fire, so to speak. “Well, I would be happy to give you some pointers.”

__

“Thank you, but I was just going to-”

__

Regina didn’t wait for Belle to finish before putting an arm around her shoulders and guiding her away from the others. When they were out of earshot, Regina leaned closer. “I’m surprised Mr. Gold left you alone to fend for yourself.”

__

“He didn’t-”

__

“Then again,” Regina interrupted, “the man is not known for his selflessness.” 

Suspecting Regina was leading her into a trap, Belle didn’t respond. How did the saying go about having nothing nice to say? 

__

“The weather is beautiful,” Belle commented by way of changing the subject.

__

“Oh, yes,” the other woman gushed. “It’s the perfect day for polo. Killian is going to do very well.”

__

“Does he play often?”

__

“His team is first in first place.” Regina didn’t bother to conceal her pride. Her dark eyes threw Belle a look that said Regina just expected everyone to know how wonderfully her husband played the game. Arrogant, to say the least.

__

Belle stiffened her resolve not to let Regina intimidate her. The day was too nice to waste on bad karma. Regina’s viciousness would not ruin Belle’s mood. Eyes searching the crowd for Robert, Belle intended to excuse herself to go find him, but before she could utter a single syllable, Cora joined them.

__

“Regina,” the older woman greeted. Regina nodded and Cora turned her full gaze on Belle. “And Miss French! Your dress is lovely, dear.”

__

“Thank you.” Though spoken kindly, Belle knew the complement to be an empty one. Obviously, these women thought themselves above her in breeding, manners, and style. Belle placed a hand over her jumpy stomach as she strived to appear nonchalant in the face of the underlying hostility. 

__

“I’m surprised Robert let you out of his sight.” Cora’s eyes glittered with amusement. 

__

The double meaning came across loud and clear. Belle refused to let her armor crack and mimicked their fake smiles with one of her own. 

__

“Come, dear, and join us.” Cora ushered Belle to a tent set up with a table and chairs. “The lemonade here is wonderful.”

__

Not having much of a choice, Belle sat and accepted the glass of lemonade thrust into her hand. Even the lemonade here was given the royal treatment. No simple cups for this crowd. No, the lemonade came in fancy crystal glasses, topped off with strawberry slices. Such little luxuries flaunted status. Tentatively taking a sip, Belle’s taste buds exploded. The sweet and tangy flavor mixed so well that she had to suppress a moan of delight. This was the best lemonade she ever tasted! After one more ladylike sip, Belle reluctantly put down her beverage. Drinking the whole thing down in one gulp would be undignified. 

__

The best way to give these women the slip would be to appear to be watching the match while nursing her delightful lemonade, then slip to the bathroom. Belle would wait a few minutes, but in the meantime, she hoped to spot Robert or have him find her. Horses trotted the back and forth across the field. Not much made sense, but Belle noticed that when a team made a goal, there wasn’t any cheering or fist pumping or stomping. Instead, the crowd merely clapped and continued watching the players go back and forth and back and forth again. Belle clapped along with the crowd, doing her best to get a general gist of the game. Killian stood out as the star. Dressed all in black, the guy embraced the pirate-rich-boy routine. He happily beat the other team into submission. 

__

Despite the stick up her ass, Regina clearly loved her husband. Personally, Belle couldn’t stand even the sight of Killian, but given how both Regina and her spouse pushed people’s buttons, Belle supposed they belonged together. Everyone here, especially Cora, were so fake and self-absorbed that they made Barbie dolls everywhere jealous. How could Robert stand to be around them? 

With Cora and Regina fully engrossed with the match, Belle rose and headed toward the bathroom. She thought she made a clean break for it but Cora was suddenly on her heels. Belle ignored the woman, hoping she would go away, but Cora followed her straight into the facilities. Great, she thought bitterly. Now what?

__

“Let me give you some advice,” Cora said as Belle closed the stall door. “Robert Gold makes a good friend, but a devastating enemy. You need to be careful.”

__

Belle nearly laughed aloud at the so-called warning. “I can take care of myself,” she said with confidence. Given the way Cora treated Robert, Belle didn’t consider the woman an authority. 

__

“All that man sees is deals and favors,” Cora insisted. “He doesn’t relate to normal human emotions.”

__

What a thing to say! Finishing quickly, her blood boiling, Belle walked to the sink purposely refusing to glance in Cora’s direction. 

__

“You’re wrong,” Belle argued. “He just hasn’t been treated well by the people he cared about.”

__

Ignoring the silly girl’s poignant look, Cora finished making her point. “He brings a lot of it down on his own shoulders, my dear.”

__

Needing to escape, Belle snatched a towel, dried her hands, and headed for the exit. Cora was wrong. Thankfully, Cora didn’t follow. Relieved, Belle decided to make a break for it and find her escort. Robert couldn’t have gotten far. The last thing she wanted was for Robert to think she abandoned him. 

__

****

__

“I’ve paid you very handsomely, Mr. Glass,” Gold said icily. “I expect results.”

__

“And you have them.”

__

Gold’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “Regina is not nearly this perfect. She has vulnerabilities!”

__

“Her company is solid!”

__

Seconds away from beating the man with his cane, Gold only managed to control his temper when Glass presented him with a second folder of information. “What’s this?”

__

“The proof that Killian Jones is the weak link you’re looking for.”

__

Intrigued, Gold swiftly scanned the pages. Killian Jones’s shipping company was indeed in trouble. A slow grin pulled his lips across his face. 

__

“Excellent.” He knew exactly how to play this card.

__

“None of this can lead back to me,” Glass licked his lips nervously.

__

Amused, Gold folded the papers and tucked them away in his breast pocket before handing the folder back to Glass. “It won’t,” he responded. “Unless you foolishly let something slip.”

__

As CFO of Regina’s company, Sydney Glass was in the perfect position to siphon inside information. Add in the fact the man was hopelessly in love with Regina, and he became easy to manipulate. Glass would do anything to get Regina to see him in a romantic light. So far, Sydney’s attempts fell flat, which spurred his disdain and frustration to the point he was willing to trade with her enemy. The poor soul didn’t realize Regina would use Sydney up and spit him out in the blink of a perfectly mascaraed eye. 

__

Of course, none of that was any of Gold’s concern. If bringing down Killian Jones helped speed along The Spencer family’s fall from grace, then Gold would pursue the lead. Mr. Glass may think he had a chance to play the hero with Regina if her husband was suddenly out of the picture, but Gold didn’t care one way or the other. 

__

Leaving the meeting, Gold wondered if Belle was still tangled in Cora and Regina’s net. He didn’t originally intend to leave her at their mercy, but the distraction made it so no one saw him slip away to talk to Glass. Now that he had what he came here for, Gold could save Belle from the vipers. No sooner did he think her name and Belle appeared, walking toward him from across the field. Gold couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Clever girl managed to break free all on her own. Impressive. 

__

The relief on her face was palatable when she spotted him. Her smile turned brilliant as she drew closer. For a moment, Gold let the thrill of attraction between them to sing through his blood. Despite all the people Belle could have chosen to spend her time with, she sought his company. The thrill dissipated quickly when he remembered he paid her to be at his beck and call.  
“I’m glad I found you,” Belle said once she reached his side.

__

“Oh?” Gold acted nonchalant. 

__

“Do you want to get some lemonade and watch the match?”

__

Nodding, Gold couldn’t resist the urge to spend time in her company, despite his common sense. “Yes, that sounds like a good idea.”

__

For one afternoon, he could pretend Belle really preferred him to everyone else. For just one afternoon Gold wanted to pretend the deal didn’t exist and the pull between them was real.

__


	11. Chapter 11

The more Belle watched the horses charge across the field, the more she started grasping the concept of this sport. Belle happily enjoyed her second glass of lemonade and being in Robert’s company. He didn’t say much, but she contently watched the game and let her mind wander. The hairs on the back of her neck rose, causing Belle to glance sideways.

“Did I just see you smile,” Belle teased when she caught Robert watching her.

“What?” Gold feigned innocence. “Of course not.”

“You’re having a good time.”

Scrunching his face, Gold gave a feigned a casual shrug. “I’m here for business. Nothing more.”

“Really?”

“There are a few more people I need to talk to.”

Belle wordlessly put her arm through his and returned her attention to the match. Gazing at their joined arms, he wasn’t sure what to think. Most were afraid to get near him, but Belle acted as if being close was the most natural thing in the world. Did Gold dare hope Belle could see him in a more intimate light?

The announcer’s voice came over the speakers, instructing the crowd to wander out to the field for the traditional stomping of the divots. Excited, Belle pulled Robert along behind her despite his protests. What was the harm in indulging her? Watching Belle laugh as she stomped the divots warmed Gold’s otherwise cold-as-steel heart. Out of no where, Belle’s heel bent, causing her to teeter dangerously. Without thinking, Gold grabbed her arm to steady her before she fell. Laughing at the moment, Belle wrapped her arms around his neck. Unable to resist, Gold hugged her back and laughed before helping her regain her posture. Touching Belle came so naturally and filled Gold with a sense of belonging. A sensation as exciting as it was frightening. After Cora, Gold refused to allow anyone to hold sway over his emotions. Too many people already threw him aside like an old shoe, but after Cora’s rejection, Gold concluded that he was simply too ugly to love. Opening his heart to Belle would be a bad idea. Yet, his logic fell by the wayside when faced with Belle’s beguiling beauty.

From a distance, Cora saw the display and frowned. She watched her ex do business for years. He was as brilliant as he was heartless, but even when they were together, she never saw him look so…carefree.

That girl was clever for one so young. Belle didn’t gossip and brag about her connections to such a successful man. The fact Gold had the girl on his arm to all these events meant that he had a very good reason to trust her. Or, he held something over Belle’s head. The latter seemed more Gold’s style. So why did doubts raced around her head? Something more existed between Belle and Gold, of that much Cora was absolutely certain.

“Mother?”

Regina’s question scattered Cora’s thoughts. “Yes?”

Following her mother’s gaze to where Mr. Gold shared a happy moment with that girl Belle, Regina frowned. Her mother’s past with Gold wasn’t a secret but the details remained fuzzy. Probably for the best, all things considered. 

“How do you want to play this?”

“I thought he would back off by now,” Cora confessed. “The girl is not the weakness I originally thought her to be.”

“I don’t know,” Regina folded her arms over her chest and studied the couple. “His affection for her could be exploited to our advantage.”

“ _If _he cares for her,” Cora stressed. “They could just be putting on a show so we look left when we should be looking right.”__

____

“You really think he’s that sly?”

__

“Oh, yes,” Cora breathed. “Robert knows how people think. He is very good at predicting reactions and ebbing the flow of cause and effect, which makes him so very good at his job.”  
“Everyone has a weakness,” Regina insisted.

__

“True.” But Robert’s remained a mystery for the last three decades. His reputation as a beast gave him an almost supernatural air. Most were too afraid to dig too deep and fall prey to his menace. 

__

“How do you want to proceed,” Regina asked.

__

“Let’s keep tabs on the girl,” Cora said. “Maybe we’ll gain some insight.”

__

“Do we still want to move ahead with this evening?”

__

Nodding absently, Cora stifled a sigh. “Seeing him in social situations after all this time is amazing.”

__

Frown deepening, Regina decided she didn’t want to know. Meeting Killian at the stables seemed like a much better idea. At least with him, Regina could let down her guard a bit. Soon enough, her mask would fall back into place, but for now, she needed a break. As her daughter walked away, Cora shifted her full attention to her targets.

__

“There you are,” Cora said as she intercepted Belle and Robert returning from the field. 

__

“Cora,” Gold greeted casually. “You’re looking well.”

__

“Thank you, Robert.” Glancing at Belle, Cora’s smile deepened. “I also came to extend an invitation. My husband and I are hosting a party at our home this evening. We would be delighted if you would join us.”

__

Gold nodded in acknowledgment and promised to consider the invitation. With one last smile, Cora turned to mingle with the rest of the crowd. Urging Belle forward, Gold found the key senators he needed to speak with and overheard that they would also be attending The Spencer’s party this evening. Looks like he would have to jump on the bandwagon.

__

“I trust I’ll have your support with the latest shipping contract,” Gold hinted to one Senator Ackerman. The man paled but nodded, then made a joke to cover the awkward moment. 

__

Belle knew there was more going on, but she had trouble reading between the lines. Was Robert trying to bribe these men, or did they owe him?

__

“Looks like we will be going to a party this evening,” Gold said as they walked back to the town car.

__

The news didn’t come as a shock. Belle had to wonder why they came to this match because if Robert wanted to meet with senators then he could have easily called them. Sadly, she wasn’t privy to the business end of things, so Belle had no idea if something deeper was going on between Robert and The Spencers. The way Belle figured it, Robert probably met with the politicians here so no one would get suspicious. 

__

“You want to meet Cora’s family on their turf,” she asked.

__

Gold looked rather amused. “I can handle The Spencers.”

__

“What time is the party?”

__

“Knowing Cora, the activities will reach an apex around nine o’clock and go onward from there.”

__

Checking the clock on the dash, Belle noted she had about four hours to get ready. “Will it be formal?”

__

“Naturally,” Gold grinned.

__

Blinking, Belle looked out of the window. Back at the penthouse, she couldn’t wait to slip off her shoes. 

__

“Thank you, Belle.”

__

Surprise covered her face when she glanced over her shoulder.

__

“You did well,” he complimented.

__

“I’m glad.” Honestly, Belle felt relieved. Mingling with the rich and snobbish didn’t come easily and she worried she made too many faux pas. 

__

“Try to look more…alluring tonight.”

__

Raising a brow, Belle stared at Gold in such a way that would have made a lesser man blush. Realizing how his words sounded, Gold scrambled to clarify, but got suddenly tongue-tied.

__

“I mean, Cora and Regina use their looks to intimidate and – you are beautiful. I don’t mean to imply you are lacking…I want you to top Cora and Regina. That’s all,” he ended helplessly; fully aware every word out of his mouth was wrong.

__

Belle’s expression, however, appeared full of understanding. “You want me to outshine the hosts,” she asked lightly.

__

“Yes,” Gold sighed with relief.

__

“I’ll see what I can do.”

__

At her playful smile, Gold shook his head. How did he get so flummoxed? He never reacted this way around a woman. Heading upstairs, Gold distracted himself by making several phone calls to keep tabs on the deal. Losing sight of what needed to be done could mean failure. Gold didn’t become a billionaire by tolerating failure – or weakness. Belle might be the linchpin to both.

__

****

__

The first thought to enter Belle’s mind as she walked into her bedroom was that she would have to style her hair again. Removing her lavender dress and putting it in the laundry pile, she looked through the closet for a gown fit for a formal ball. The gold one shimmered, unbelievably exquisite, but in the end decided not to waste such a masterpiece on a night with The Spencers. Belle picked anther gown then faced the fact she had to get all dolled up all over again.

__

With a sigh, Belle laid the dress out on the bed then turned to the armoire to find matching underwear and hosiery. If this routine of constantly changing and running around non-stop from on social event to the next was how the rich spent their days, Belle didn’t think she wanted to be a member of the club. Next, she matched shoes and jewelry. Having her outfit ready now would save time later. 

__

Snatching her make-up bag, Belle sorted through eyeshadow palettes until she found just the right shade of pink. After a quick shower, she stared in the mirror while brushing her damp hair. Wanting to look perfect for Mr. Gold became a personal yearning instead of a professional obligation. Belle would prep and primp and look the part, not because he paid her, but because she wanted him to see her in an attractive light. Was there hope for them or was she being delusional?

__

A few times at the match their eyes met and Belle could have sworn something special sparked to life between them. An inexplicable pull and electric shock ignited at the slightest brush of skin-to-skin contact, which nearly caused her knees to buckle. Robert didn’t immediately pull away, so did that meant he felt the same sensations? Belle couldn’t be certain since Robert’s poker face never wavered. Perhaps what she felt was all in her head. The result of reading one too many books.

__

Reading too much into every gesture and interaction with the man wasn’t professional, but honestly, Belle never felt so drawn another human being before in her entire life. Her inexperience made it difficult to handle these new emotions. Life was not a fairy tale, but like all women, she dreamed of having romance in her life and finding true love. Belle didn’t necessarily need a prince to make her happy. Superficial things like money and royal titles didn’t matter if two people were in love.

__

Did part of her like Robert because of the money? There was no denying the penthouse was breathtaking and all the clothes he bought for her were gorgeous, but all the luxury wouldn’t mean a thing if Robert really was a beast. Material possessions wouldn’t ever entice Belle to be with someone. Besides, she glimpsed the real man beneath the facade and it was that side of Robert that captured her attention and her interest. A jolt of awareness rose when they first met and since being here with him, Belle felt like those initial feelings had a chance to mature and grow – something that never would have happened if Robert embodied only the aspects of his reputation. Instead, her emotions intensified as they got to know one another. The rest was just window dressing.

__

After rinsing her face, Belle once again mentally scolded her wild imagination to stay on point. Robert gave no indication he returned any of her sentiments and if she mistakenly made the first move, then she could jeopardize her employment. The best course of action would be to wait for him to make the first move. 

__

Hopefully, tonight would be drama free. Of course, Regina would probably try to intimidate her again. That woman delighted in tipping people off their guard. Belle would have to make sure all her armor was in place.

__

****

__

Two cold showers later and Gold still couldn’t get Belle out of his head. Messing up the knot of his tie, he growled curses as he tugged the material free and started again. Tonight, he would speak with the senators about burying the shipping contracts promised to Killian’s company. Without those contracts, the company would be ripe for a hostile takeover.

__

Gold relished the idea of having not only Albert Spencer’s company in his pocket but Killian’s as well. Regina would be stuck between a rock and a hard place. The whole family would be under his thumb and at his mercy. Soon, he would have his revenge against those who passed him over and looked down their noses at him all these years. They would regret ever crossing his path.

__

Normally, thinking of Cora thrown so low from her mighty perch brought a smile to his face. When envisioning the scenario now, Gold felt…hollow. After decades trying to get back at her, what would happen once his revenge was fulfilled? Standing at the end of the road, would he see a crossroads, or would he face a dead end?

__

Deep down, Gold craved the simple things in life. Things he didn’t have as a child like a home and a loving family. Becoming a billionaire resulted from the hurt and humiliation Milah put him through. Cora’s rejection only added fuel to the fire. At first, making money and gaining power acted like an adrenaline rush – a thrill that quickly became addictive. Gold was in control and untouchable. Unbeatable. Hostile takeovers became his drug of choice. However, as the years passed, an odd sensation settled nagged. A…dissatisfaction with life.

__

Gold quickly realized a happy family was the one thing he could not buy. Well, maybe he _could _buy a child. He could hire a surrogate to carry an infant, but he would only have part of the family he craved.__

_____ _

Suddenly, an image of Belle being his surrogate popped into Gold’s head. Just as quickly he pushed it aside. Thinking of Belle caused his fingers to fumble with the cufflinks. No woman ever made him feel so desperate and off balance. No one but Belle ever kindled this level of lust. Gold wanted her with every fiber of his being, but if he wasn’t careful he could once more live the nightmare of rejection. 

_____ _

Gold finally finished dressing and reached for his cane. Tonight was important. He couldn’t lose sight of his goals. Once downstairs, Gold halted at the sight of Belle waiting for him.

_____ _

The pale pink lace and chiffon strapless dress molded her hourglass curves to perfection. Ravishing. A lacy bodice emphasized her small waist, while the handkerchief like folds of her ankle-length skirt hinted glimpses of her shapely legs. Pink diamonds dangled from her ears and neck. As always Belle’s make-up was elegant and her pink heels matched the gown to perfection. Swallowing hard, it took Gold several seconds to find his voice. 

_____ _

“You’re stunning.”

_____ _

The words left his mouth before he realized he uttered them. Thankfully, Belle laughed with giddiness and he was able to relax. Was it her imagination or did she glimpse admiration mixed with a dash of lust in his eyes? At the possibility, Belle felt suddenly light-headed. Robert’s eyes lift to her hair, causing her smile to deepen. Styling her braids back into a twist was a risk, but well worth it the second Belle saw the approval his eyes. Tonight, Belle wouldn’t care what anyone else thought.

_____ _

This evening would be a challenge, but given how hot the desire for Belle burned in his veins made his task that much harder. For the sake of his sanity, Gold _must _maintain a tight lid on his control. Somehow, he had to purge this woman from his very being while finding a way to keep their professional dynamic intact long enough to bring Albert Spencer and his clan to heel. Gold needed a miracle.__

_____ _


	12. Chapter 12

The Spencers spared no expense. Throwing elaborate parties was their forte. The huge Victorian style mansion echoed the luxury of times past, but tonight lit up with modern elegance. Belle’s eyes widened at the display of an actual red carpet leading up the drive to the front door. Wow, these people thought highly of themselves. And the pompous sense of self-importance didn’t end there. Servants waited to help the guests out of their cars and into the entryway. Naturally, a full valet service made sure all the fancy cars were taken care of so the guests wouldn’t have to find parking. 

Once inside, more servants were on hand to take coats and offer welcome. The decorations were ice castle themed, so icicle lights, ice sculptures, and evergreen plants were spread throughout the main floor of the house. The red carpet continued from the foyer into the ballroom. The theme also continued in here, coating the chandeliers, glittering across the walls, and lighting up the polished floors. A live orchestra played as waiters bustled through the crowd offering appetizers and champagne. Though hundreds of guests mingled and danced in the ballroom, there was room to spare. Several couples swirled in time with a waltz.

Outside, a stone patio led to a pathway guiding guests to the manicured gardens, which were aglow in hues of green and blue. A labyrinth of sculpted bushes rested in the distance. Belle absently put a hand over her stomach at the sight of such extravagant wealth. She wouldn’t be surprised by how much these people took for granted.

“Are you alright, Dearie?”

Nodding, Belle inhaled a deep breath. As Robert escorted her into the ballroom, Belle became acutely aware of the glances being thrown their way. The name of the game was to smile and act confident even if she didn’t quite feel it, so Belle did just that. Strangers made an obvious show of examining her gown and then whispered behind their hands. Snobs, the lot of them.

Most of the female guests dressed in white or various shades of blue, green, or black to match the theme of the evening. Belle’s pale pink vintage gown stood out like a sore thumb. Taken with the fact she was once again on Mr. Gold’s arm, and it was no wonder why people speculated. 

Gold had the privilege of escorting the most beautiful woman in the room and everyone knew it. Belle truly had no idea the kind of power she could wield with her looks, but he was glad of it. Gold would hate to see Belle transform into another Regina.

On impulse, he snatched two flutes of champagne from a passing tray and handed one to Belle. Belle gratefully accepted the offering, hoping the spirits would help calm her nerves. Given that they walked into Cora and Regina’s home, it would only be a matter of time before they crossed paths. Hopefully, her armor would hold.

“It is beautiful,” she commented.

Gold’s eyes looked her up and down. “Yes, it is.”

Glancing at him, their eyes met and held. The intensity of his gaze sent prickles of delight rushing over her skin, making her body all too aware of him on an intimate level. As they continued to look at each other, Belle saw his smile deepen and felt an answering throbbing start to beat between her thighs. Thankfully, before she got swept up in the spell and did something embarrassing, Albert Spencer approached to personally greet his most popular and revered guest. 

“Ah, Gold.” Albert reached out to shake hands. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“I wouldn’t miss one of Cora’s gatherings.”

“She does go all out, doesn’t she?” Turning to Belle, Albert’s smiled widened. “Miss French, you look as lovely as ever. Much too lovely for this old dog over here,” he joked as he patted Gold on the shoulder as if they were old friends instead of bitter enemies.

They all laughed good-naturedly at the quip, but Belle noticed the humor never reached Robert’s eyes. 

“Take care that he appreciates you, Miss French,” Albert continued. “Otherwise, there are plenty of gentlemen here that will show you a good time.”

Belle didn’t appreciate Albert’s innuendo, but kept her smile in place and politely responded. “Thank you. I will try.”

Albert formally kissed her hand before excusing himself to see to the other guests. The second Albert released Belle’s hand, Gold put a possessive arm around her waist, drawing her close to his body. If Belle didn’t know any better, she would swear she saw jealousy flash across his face just now. The thought pleased her. Maybe Robert would keep close for a little while. 

“Come,” he said as he escorted out of the stuffy ballroom. 

They walked up a winding set of stairs and emerged onto a balcony set up with formally dressed tables and chairs, topped with glowing white candle centerpieces. Gold pulled out a chair for Belle. Grateful to give her feet a rest, she smiled her thanks. The combination of high heels, spirits, and tingling sensations rushing through her loins made her unsteady on her feet. 

Gold sat next to her, relaxing against the back of the chair as if he didn’t have a care in the world. Belle wanted to ask what they were doing here, but the answer quickly presented itself in the form of two men approaching their table. One was tall with salt and pepper hair and a square jaw, while the other was bald with a double chin. Gold stood and shook hands with both senators.

“Belle, these gentlemen are Senators Morris and Jenkins.”

Belle remembered her manners and rose to shake hands and offer a smile of greeting. When they reclaimed their seats, the men made small talk until Morris grew impatient and cut to the chase. 

“Enough with the farce, Gold. Tell us why you summoned us here.”

“I want the upcoming navel shipping contracts stalled by the appropriate committee,” Gold stated without preamble.

“Why,” Senator Jenkins asked.

“Because,” Gold answered. 

The senators exchanged looks. 

“Senator Ackerman is already in my corner,” Gold added.

The silence lingered a few more seconds before Gold leaned forward and met the eyes of each man in turn. “Do I need to remind you both that you owe me a favor? Several, in fact.”

Silence stretched. Belle shifted in her seat as the two men attempted to stare Robert down, but “The Beast of Business” didn’t give an inch. 

“How long should this delay last,” Jenkins finally asked.

“Until I say otherwise,” Gold smiled.

“Done,” Morris said anxiously.

Jenkins didn’t look pleased, but he nodded as well. 

“If there’s nothing else?” Morris got to his feet and gave Belle a polite nod of parting before turning on his heel. Jenkins did the same. Once they walked out of earshot, Belle glanced at her employer. 

“Do people always do what you tell them to do?”

Gold shrugged. “Yes.”

Though Belle knew this man was used to getting his way, the fact he looked so pleased with himself rubbed her the wrong way. “Why do you want those contracts stalled?”

He didn’t see the harm in telling her. “So Jones doesn’t get them.”

“Regina’s husband?”

Belle stiffened when he nodded. Obviously, obtaining Albert’s company wasn’t enough. Robert wanted to stab the family multiple times before the kill. “Is his company in trouble too,” she asked. 

“Not yet,” he answered cryptically.

“But you see an opening?”

“Something like that,” he smiled like a man with a secret.

“Why don’t you work _with _him to build ships,” she suggested. “It could be very lucrative.”__

____

“That’s not what I do, Dearie.” Rising, Gold decided he indulged her curiosity long enough. 

____

Feeling like she didn’t have a choice, Belle accepted his extended hand and also rose to her feet. A weak smile curled her lips. Perhaps she pushed too much, but Belle truly believed he could be a better man and so she voiced her opinion. “You can always change your mind.”

____

“I suppose,” he responded begrudgingly. However, when it came to Jones or The Spencers, Gold did not want to be in business _with _them. “Let’s get you back to the party so all your admirers don’t feel bereft.”__

______ _ _

Belle laughed at his teasing. “I seriously doubt that!”

______ _ _

“Oh, they were admiring you, Belle. Make no mistake.”

______ _ _

Was he pleased or annoyed by the notion? She couldn’t tell. Next thing Belle knew, people swarmed and she was forced to socialize. Seconds later, she and Gold were separated. Overwhelmed, Belle dodged one of Regina’s cronies to hide in a corner.

______ _ _

“Hello again.”

______ _ _

Startled, Belle glanced over her shoulder and smiled recognizing Ruby. “Hello!”

______ _ _

“Love the dress,” Ruby complimented. 

______ _ _

“Ah, thank you. I seem to have missed the memo about the color scheme.”

______ _ _

“Thrust again into the sea of sharks, I see,” Ruby joked. “They’re just jealous because you outshine them all. How are you holding up?”

______ _ _

“Better now that I know what to expect,” Belle said honestly. “How are you?”

______ _ _

Ruby shrugged. “Work is work. If you ever get bored of this scene, I know a place that serves great burgers. You can find a quiet corner and no one will bother you.”

______ _ _

“Where is that?”

______ _ _

“My restaurant,” Ruby beamed. “Well, it’s almost mine. A few more shindigs like this and I’ll have the capital.”

______ _ _

“That’s great!” Belle was happy for her friend. At least someone would get to live their dream.

______ _ _

“Hang in there,” Ruby said before heading off to hand out more champagne. 

______ _ _

When Ruby faded from view, Belle sought fresh air. The patio offered that and solitude from the heat and noise. Besides, a few minutes to gather her thoughts would be welcome. 

______ _ _

That scene on the balcony made her skin itch with uncertainty. How could Robert be so cold? Why did she care so much? Didn’t she swear to be nothing but professional? Lost in her thoughts, Belle ended up wandering toward the gardens. Very few people lingered out here and those that did were off in the distance, so Belle felt safe enough. 

______ _ _

Robert had a good heart. It pained her that he saw softer emotions as a weakness. Kindness and love were so much stronger than hate and vengeance. There must be a way to convince him. With a sigh, Belle glanced back at the dazzling mansion. The party was still in full swing, but fatigue gnawed Belle’s muscles. Guess she wasn’t used to life in the fast lane. 

______ _ _

Her thoughts scattered, however, when she caught a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye. The shadow jumped off the path to linger beside a gazebo. Something about the way the shadow moved caught her attention and recognition dawned. That limp could only belong to one person. 

______ _ _

“There you are,” she said as advanced toward Gold. “What are you doing out here all alone?”

______ _ _

“Probably the same as you,” he answered casually. “Searching for a bit of peace.”

______ _ _

His answer surprised Belle. A haunted look crossed his features and she wanted to ask what was on his mind, but hesitated. Professionals didn’t ask personal questions. Nevertheless, the urge to soothe him warred with her logic.

______ _ _

In the distance, a waltz started playing. That champagne made her bold and Belle stepped closer. “Do you want to dance?”

______ _ _

Pleasantly surprised, Gold’s heart slammed against his ribs at the idea of holding Belle in his arms. A split-second later, the emotion deflated and he gestured to his knee. “I’m not capable.”

______ _ _

Undeterred, Belle put her arm around his neck. Her smile deepened hearing his sharp intake of breath. “Just the basics, then?”

______ _ _

Gold couldn’t resist. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and they began to sway to the music. Their bodies barely touched, but he had to grit his teeth to maintain control over his rising lust. A sweet, floral aroma played havoc with his senses. Her soft skin warmed under his touch. Belle was too tempting for her own good. He needed to remember their deal or else risk losing sight of his goals. Worse, he could start to hope. 

______ _ _

Still, every fiber of his being wanted to yank Belle against his chest and kiss her until they clung to one another in desperation. He imagined his tongue plunging deep, making her moan and melt against him. Only then would he gently slide a hand beneath her skirts to feel her wetness seep through the thin fabric resting over her secret place. His fingers would tease her sensitive flesh and Belle would sigh into his mouth before riding his hand. 

______ _ _

Gold’s body stirred and he quickly shook the images from his head. Since acting on his desires would only result in heartache and awkwardness, Gold simply pressed his cheek against her temple and continued moving in place to the music. Daring to dream of a happy ending wasn’t his style. Gold was a realist. Yet, he wanted Belle with a fervor he couldn’t fully fathom. 

______ _ _

All too soon the waltz ended. Reluctantly, Gold pulled back and once more let the businessman persona take over. “We should get going.”

______ _ _

Belle swallowed her disappointment and nodded. For a few moments, warmth and happiness surrounded her being. Now reality crushed her heart. Fearing she’s burst into tears and look a fool, she swallowed the lump in her throat and found her voice. 

______ _ _

“Just let me make a quick trip to the ladies?”

______ _ _

“Alright.” Some distance would do them both good. 

______ _ _

How could Robert turn from warm and welcoming to cold and distant in a matter of moments? Heart constricting, Belle had no idea what was going through Robert’s head and it drove her mad! Oh, she never should have asked him to dance! Now she looked the fool – just as she feared!

______ _ _

Thankfully, Belle made it to the lavatory without running into any familiar faces. Her body burned with craving. Back in that garden, she desperately wanted Robert to kiss her until her toes curled. Belle wanted his hands caressing her skin. When he pulled back, the message was clear and she wished she never acted on impulse. No more champagne, that was for damn sure! 

______ _ _

It took her several minutes to push down her emotions and regain some semblance of composure. Belle reapplied her lip gloss and waited until the blush left her cheeks before heading for the door. The second she emerged, she almost collided with a warm body. Killian Jones blocked her path. The creep’s devilish grin caused goosebumps to rise on her arms. 

______ _ _

“There is the belle of the ball,” he slurred, obviously drunk.

______ _ _

Belle just wanted to get away from him. 

______ _ _

“Excuse me,” she mumbled as she stepped to the side.

______ _ _

Killian obstructed her path and his grin turned sinister. “Why don’t you come away with me, love? I can show you all of my treasures and you can tell me what our friend Gold has up his sleeve, hmm? How ‘bout it?”

______ _ _

“No, thank you,” she stated firmly. 

______ _ _

Belle wanted nothing to do with this pig, but Killian didn’t get the hint. Every time she moved to escape, Killian moved in front of her until her fists balled in frustration. Would she have to get physical? Should she call for help? No one lingered in the hallway. They were all alone and that realization chilled her to the bone. Still, if she screamed loud enough someone would hear. Right?

______ _ _

“Come on, love,” Killian slurred louder as he leaned closer as if to steal a kiss.

______ _ _

Repulsed, Belle pushed his chest, causing him to back up a few steps. Killian’s smirk transformed into a sneer. Pissed, he grabbed her arms so fast she hardly knew what happened. Killian started tugging her down the hall, intending to take her goodness knows where, so Belle dug her heels into the carpet and tried yanking free of his grip. For a guy deep in his cups, he certainly had a strong hold.

______ _ _

“Stop, you brute! Get off! ” 

______ _ _

Without warning, his face appeared inches from hers and the smell of alcohol tickled her nose. “Give us a kiss, then.”

______ _ _

Bile clogged her throat. Belle struggled harder, desperate to break free. “Get away from me!” 

______ _ _

“Hard to get, huh? I like - oof!”

______ _ _

A fist slammed into Killian’s jaw, causing his head to jerk to the side. Blood flew out of his mouth and Belle jumped back to avoid the spray. Killian’s eyes rolled back in his head seconds before he collapsed in a heap on the floor. 

______ _ _

What happened? 

______ _ _

A figure stood over Killian’s fallen form. Undisguised fury etched across Robert’s face. 

______ _ _

“How dare you touch her!”

______ _ _

With a groan, Killian looked up, focused on Gold, and burst into laughter. Clearly, he had no sense of self-preservation. Killian shifted his weight, struggled to his feet, and licked the blood off his lip as he straightened. Killian’s eyes focused on Belle but his words were aimed at Gold. 

______ _ _

“I don’t see a ring on her finger. Besides, I could give her a ride with more thrills than a man of your age could manage.”

______ _ _

No one saw the cane until it was too late. The thin piece of wood stabbed Killian’s ribs, then whacked his jaw, once again sending the jerk crashing to the floor. Gold watched with satisfaction as the man bled. Unable to curb his temper, he raged as he hit Killian several more times. 

______ _ _

“How _dare _you!”__

________ _ _ _ _

“Don’t,” Belle cried. “Stop! Please!”

________ _ _ _ _

Horrified, Belle continued begging for him to stop. She even tugged his arm and made a grab for the cane to disarm him, but it was as if Robert wasn’t aware of her presence. Killian curled into a fetal position and Belle stepping in front of the cane. Gold instantly paused. Wordlessly, she took his hand and pulled him toward the back exit. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Let’s go,” she told him. “Please.”

________ _ _ _ _

Her pleas cut through the red haze of his anger and Gold nodded. However, he couldn’t leave without giving Killian one last warning glare. The pathetic man shriveled in fear and Gold followed Belle out of the house.

________ _ _ _ _


	13. Chapter 13

“Let me look at your hand,” Belle said as they entered the penthouse.

“I’m fine,” he grumbled. It was Killian who needed medical attention. It was no less than he deserved for trying to hurt Belle. Gold returned to the house, intending to find Albert and lay down the law, but heard a commotion coming from the hall leading to the restrooms. Remembering that was where Belle headed, Gold rounded the corner and saw the struggle. The fear on Belle’s face set him off, and Gold he didn’t think. He just reacted. And he would do it again. 

Belle didn’t buy his bravado. 

“You’re bleeding all over your cuffs,” she said as she pulled him toward the kitchen. 

Gold followed because he was powerless against her. A fact he hoped she didn’t notice. Belle urged her boss to sit on the brown leather couch, then gently cupped his hand. His knuckles bled and looked like they were starting to bruise. Belle cringed.

“Do you have a first aid kit?”

“I’m not sure,” he confessed. “If you need to call room service-”

“Let me get you some ice.” Hurrying to the fridge, she shook off the arousal that rose when their skin touched. Just holding his hand made her body want more, which she knew was dangerous. 

Needing space to calm her nerves, Belle made a break for the kitchen. Robert was hurt, so she should focus on helping him instead of worrying about whether or not he could sense her attraction to him.

Grabbing a dish towel and scooping ice out of the freezer by the fistful, Belle wrapped the towel around the ice cubes. She snatched some paper towels and ran a few under the faucet before returning to the couch. Taking his hand in hers, she used the damp paper towels to wipe off the drying blood. Ignoring the hammering of her heart and the awareness in her blood, she then placed the makeshift ice pack over his knuckles.

“Better,” she asked.

Her eyes lifted to see his nod. As their gazes met and held, the air surrounding them thickened. Cheeks reddening, Belle broke eye contact to stare at his hand. 

“Thank you,” she said softly. “I’m not sure what I would have done if you hadn’t been there.”

Belle’s tender care awakened Gold’s protective urges. No one in his whole life showed him such concern. After the car accident that left him a cripple, Milah cared too much about how her life would be affected to spare a moment for his feelings. How could he not want to cherish Belle? Jealousy spurred him into action back at the mansion, but in this moment tenderness caused him to reach out and gently trace the bruises forming on her arms where Killian grabbing her. Fury sparked in his dark eyes. 

“I would have killed him for hurting you.”

The soft tone didn’t mask the determination in his voice and Belle’s eyes snapped to his face. Her shock evident. “You don’t mean that.” 

“I could have in the heat of that moment. Easily.” 

With a sigh, Gold let his hand fall away from her soft flesh. Did Belle have a clue how her beauty and goodness drove him crazy with lust? Tonight cemented his admiration of her character and Gold had no idea how much longer he could resist being around Belle and not act on his feelings. All the reasons for keeping Belle at arm’s length seemed less and less vital. Her genuine concern unmanned his resolve. 

“Belle,” he breathed.

Those blue eyes lifted again and all caution fell by the wayside. Gold cupped her cheek and let his fingers caress her skin even as he drew her closer. 

“Sweetheart,” he whispered just before he took her lips for a kiss. 

With a thud, the towel and ice fell to the floor forgotten. Belle’s breath hitched in shock, but a moment later her eyes drifted closed as pleasure swirled. Her heart pounded wildly in her ears. There was no denying she wanted his touch. All night long Belle wished Robert would drop his walls and want her the way she wanted him. Thrilled, but uncertain, Belle let Gold take the lead. The brush of his fingers on her cheek sent tingles of awareness through her blood. Welcoming him with a passion she couldn’t define or name, she surrendered to sensation, letting him hold her closer.

The kiss was a soft crush of lips, lingering a moment, then deepening slightly before separating. Drawing slowly apart, the couple opened their eyes to stare at each other with wonder and building desire. Unable to find her voice, Belle tentatively ran her fingers over his shaved cheek, a smile curling her lips. That simple touch snapped the threads of his control. Gold claimed her mouth for another, more insistent kiss. 

Warm, sweet, and passionate, Belle tasted like happiness and sunshine. A combination that would forever be imprinted on his being. Gold slowly deepened the kiss as if to memorize every moment. The barest brush of tongues had Belle moaning against him. Delving deeper, he tightened his arms around her shoulders. In the back of his mind, he knew he should stop. They shouldn’t be doing this, but heaven help him, he _needed _her.__

____

As the kiss grew more urgent, he cradled Belle in his arms. Plundering her mouth, determined to taste every inch of her, Gold felt her hands weaving into his hair. Belle held him closer as the warmth from their kiss spread throughout her entire being. Desire, hot and demanding, flooded her senses, making her arch against his frame, wanting more of his touch. 

____

“Robert,” she whispered against his mouth.

____

His name on her tongue shattered the spell. With a groan, Gold came back to his senses and tore his mouth away. Belle made a sound of protest when his lips abandoned hers. Eyes snapping open, she noticed they both gasped for breath. Never in her life did anyone kiss her like that. On impulse, she grasped for him but was taken aback when Gold shook his head and leaned out of reach of her seeking hands. 

____

“We can’t,” he whispered chokingly.

____

Blinking in confusion, she couldn’t comprehend what he was saying. “Why not?”

____

At a loss, he couldn’t think of a specific reason not to yank Belle back against him and taste her until they were both sated. All he knew was that going down this path would be wrong. Her red, swollen lips and glossy eyes roused a surge of male pride that quickened his breath. _He _awakened the desire in Belle. As much as he wanted to see what other emotions and reactions he could rouse from her, he didn’t dare take things further. Before he lost his resolve, Gold fumbled for his cane and got to his feet.__

______ _ _

“Goodnight, Belle.”

______ _ _

Frozen, Belle watched him walk away feeling as if he slapped her in the face. She had no idea what just happened or what to do. That kiss wasn’t a figment of her imagination! Robert kissed her back! He wanted her, so why change his mind? Because she didn’t kiss well? 

______ _ _

Choking back tears, she picked up the towel and melting ice then left the mess in the sink as numbness seeped into her bones. Robert kissed _her _, not the other way around! Did she misread something?__

________ _ _ _ _

Back in her bedroom, Belle tried to steady her breathing. Touching her swollen lips, she couldn’t figure out what went wrong. Confused, to say the least, she began going through the motions of getting ready for bed but mentally replayed the kiss over and over in her mind. Belle didn’t have much experience and feared that was the reason Robert pulled back. The kiss made her toes curl and her body melt, but was her reaction one-sided? To her mind, the touch was the stuff of dreams, but to a worldly man like Robert, maybe she didn’t measure up to his expectations. 

________ _ _ _ _

Agonized over the situation, Belle climbed beneath the covers and stared at the ceiling. A hot tear slid down her cheek. Rolling over to bury her face in the pillow, she let her tears fall freely. Just before drifting off to sleep, Belle wished that she hugged Robert close instead of a sack of down feathers. 

________ _ _ _ _

****

________ _ _ _ _

After tossing and turning, Belle couldn’t find a comfortable position and ended up waking several times during the night. Her misery and embarrassment were undoubtedly the cause and the need to make every right again burned in her breast. When her eyes opened to see sunlight streaming between the spaces in the curtains, she let out a heavy sigh. A glance at the clock told her it was already seven in the morning. 

________ _ _ _ _

Since she wouldn’t get back to sleep anyway Belle threw back the covers. She thought about making breakfast, but her body felt restless, craving activity. Grabbing her swimsuit out of the drawer, she quickly changed. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Sunscreen on, Belle headed upstairs. Robert gave her permission to use the pool whenever she wished, but running into him right now would be too awkward so she treaded lightly. Her bare feet didn’t make a sound on the carpet and she reached the upper sitting room. 

________ _ _ _ _

A swift glimpse through the archway to see the darkened bedroom put Belle at ease. Robert was probably still sleeping. Belle seized the opening, slipped out the French doors, and walked to the edge of the pool to dip her toe in the water. Shuddering at the cold, she pulled back and headed for the steps on the shallow end. Immersed to her thighs, she took a deep breath before diving below the surface. 

________ _ _ _ _

The shock of the cold made her stiffen in shock, but seconds later she surfaced and began swimming laps. Soon enough, her body adjusted to the water’s temperature. Belle easily fell into a rhythm. Years passed since she last dived into a pool and she was determined to enjoy every moment. Hopefully, exercise would purge the demons and doubts scratching the back of her mind.

________ _ _ _ _

****

________ _ _ _ _

Waking with a gasp, Gold realized several things at once. First, he slept in. Second, Belle was _not _with him in bed, and third, he was fully erect and on the verge of spilling his seed into the sheets. Images of dream Belle’s naked body faded quickly as reality took hold. He should not have kissed her last night.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gold swore he could keep Belle at a distance and not let her get under his skin, but instead his subconscious latched onto her image and refused to let go. Every time he woke from one of his dreams he craved her with even more desperation. This needed to stop.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gold’s silk pajamas stuck to his skin thanks to the cold sweat. He needed to calm his system and regain control. Rising, he walked to the window intending to gaze at the view until his body calmed, Gold’s gut clenched instead.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

In the pool swimming laps was Belle. His eyes followed her movements back and forth as his cock pulsed. The two-piece showed off a generous amount of skin. Well-shaped legs, flat stomach, breasts that fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. The sight had him clenching his teeth in an effort to crush the rising desire. Her figure was as beautiful as the rest of her. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gold knew he should turn away but the next second his breath caught in his throat when Belle emerged from the water. Gold’s gaze followed the droplets of water dripping off her skin as she pushed her hair off her face. The sight wreaked havoc and tore a groan from his throat. Fists clenched at his sides, Gold struggled to avert his gaze _and _keep his hands from gripping his erection. He had no business starring. Nevertheless, he watched, mesmerized, as she sprayed more sunscreen on her skin before diving back into the pool.__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Wild fantasies of all the ways he could take Belle in that pool raced through his mind. Last night he dreamed of hiking up the skirts of that pink dress and taking her in the backseat of the town car before even arriving at Cora’s party. Now he envisioned her pressed against the pool tiles, sobbing his name as he pumped into her sweet flesh. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Commandeering all his willpower, Gold finally managed to turn away from the window. Limping to the bathroom, all he could think about was reliving the pressure. Freezing cold water should help battle this temporary insanity. As much as he wanted Belle, no matter her initial reaction to their kiss, he wasn’t stupid enough to think she really wanted him back. Not the way he wanted her, surely. Belle may not see beyond their agreement, but Gold wanted a real, lasting relationship, which was crazy because he accepted a long time ago that he was unlovable. Dreams of a home and family and acceptance were just fairytales. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The cold spray did its work, relieving the ache and allowing his logic to surface. Today, his packed schedule left no room to be preoccupied with Belle. He needed to get her out of his system for good.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

****

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When her muscles started aching, Belle decided to head back inside. The workout was a decent one and, for a while, her mind didn’t dwell on her troubles. However, the second she set foot in the parlor, she realized she was dripping water all over the floor. Leaving a trail all over the penthouse wouldn’t do. There had to be a towel around here somewhere. Why didn’t she think to bring one from her bathroom? Because thoughts of Robert made her lose all her common sense, she thought wearily. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tip-toeing to the archway, Belle peeked around the corner to see an empty bedroom. Robert was probably downstairs. She could run into his bathroom, quickly grab a towel, and be dry in under a minute. All too aware of her soaking state, Belle made a dash for the slightly ajar door but stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of running water. The shower, she surmised. A second later, she froze with realization. Robert was in the shower. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She should turn and leave, but Belle was still cold and wet and had to clench her teeth to keep them from chattering. She just wanted to get a towel and be on her way. As quietly as possible, she pushed the door open a little farther to peek into the room. To her relief, there was a hotel robe hanging on the back of the door and she made a grab to snatch it off the hook. At the last second, Belle made the mistake of glancing up.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Robert stood naked, his back to her, as water cascaded over his body. Smooth, slightly muscled shoulders, tight buttocks, well-formed thighs – the man was beautiful. Mouth dry, Belle couldn’t tear her eyes away and watched Robert’s hands lather his long hair. What would it be like to share a shower with him? To run her hands over his wet skin as she washed him?

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Shocked by how quickly her body melted at such erotic thoughts, Belle stole the robe and promptly wrapped the material around her shivering body. The _last _thing she needed was to get caught! After last night, her reputation already hung by a thread. Belle tried in vain to ignore the humming of her blood and the cravings associated with her arousal. Her curiosity demanded satisfaction.__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Just one quick peek, she reasoned. Before Belle could think better of the idea, she turned around and looked through the crack between the door hinges and observed Robert finish washing. From this distance, she couldn’t see details through the steam, but all that changed when he turned to profile. Belle swallowed a gurgle at the sight of his well-endowed erection. Her fingers itched to touch his flesh, which instantly had a blush staining her cheeks.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She should go. Wasn’t it bad enough she fantasized about a man she couldn’t have? And since when did she stoop to being a voyeur? Robert, in all his glory, threw her libido into overdrive and though her brain told her to get out fast, her desires demanded a few more seconds. His hands stroked down his stomach. Belle’s breath hitched. A moment later, Robert ran his fingers over his manhood. Then, he fisted the flesh and started moving his hand up and down in long strokes.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The touch was gentle at first but grew more urgent. Robert threw his head back and looked to be in pain, but his panting and groaning proved he was actually in the throes of pleasure. Belle couldn’t breathe as she watched him brace one hand on the tile wall as the other moved faster and faster over his erection.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

This was a private moment. Though he was doing what men did – and Belle knew there was nothing wrong with it – she shouldn’t be witnessing the act. As excited and naughty and aroused as watching him made her feel, she really should go.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Managing to back away and avert her eyes, Belle half-turned when another loud groan echoed in the shower.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Belle!”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Startled, Belle thought for a moment that he caught her, but when her eyes snapped back to the shower it was to see Robert still leaning against the stall door with his eyes closed and on the verge of orgasm. Blushing, Belle hurried away. As she ran downstairs, she couldn’t keep the smile off her face. Robert called _her _name as he found release! The knowledge made her grin wildly.__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He _did _want her after all! Their attraction was mutual and the realization boosted her self-confidence. He wanted her! All Belle’s sorrows and doubts from last night were forgotten as she got ready for the day. Last night was special. Their connection wasn’t just in her imagination. The question was, what happens next?__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	14. Chapter 14

Belle raced to her bedroom, closed the door, and let her head fall back against the solid frame as she caught her breath. The smile still lingered on her lips, refusing to leave her face. A burning throb gathered between her legs as the thought of Robert touching himself while shouting her name in pleasure swirled. 

She needed to calm down. Washing off the chlorine could help with that. Pushing away from the door, she went to draw a bath. As the tub filled, she removed the robe. When Belle caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror, she saw the horrible redness staining her cheeks. Worse, the throbbing between her thighs showed no signs of dissipating. Removing the swimsuit, she briefly considered alleviating the ache. After all, where was the harm?

No, Belle’s on touch wouldn’t be a substitute for his. Besides, the hot water should help her whole body relax. She just needed to get Robert off her mind. How difficult could that be? Besides, she had the willpower to resist her baser urgings. There was a lot to do today, so she should focus on her end of the deal instead of wild fantasies about her crush. Still, Robert’s actions in the shower were no fantasy. 

Okay, she had to forget she ever witnessed that scene in the shower if she wanted to keep her sanity and not melt into a puddle of lust. Nevertheless, Belle’s heart turned giddy with the knowledge Robert’s attraction to her wasn’t just wishful thinking on her part. So, the ball was in his court. If Robert chose to act on his feelings, then Belle would open up about her own, but in the meantime, she refused to walk around like a lovesick girl hoping for a reaction. Belle still had a job to do and after last night’s disastrous ball, she had to prepare for the moment she ran into Killian or one of the other Spencers. 

Belle selected a white sundress with yellow and purple flowers from the closet and quickly dressed. Since she didn’t feel like styling her hair, she left the waves around her shoulders. This gave her more time to dedicate to getting her make-up just right. Belle wanted to look beautiful, not only because it was expected, but also because she wanted Robert’s admiration. Belle vowed not to think of him every second of every day, but where was the harm in catching his eye every now and then? A little enticement? 

Oh, who was she kidding? Belle didn’t have enough experience to play the flirt. Still, looking her best shouldn’t be too hard when it was part of the job description anyway. Resolved and feeling more confident, Belle went to the kitchen in search of breakfast. 

The man of her thoughts sat at the island sipping tea and reading the paper. Belle’s blush returned full force and she inhaled a steady breath. Calmed a bit, she forced a smile and entered the room. 

“Good morning,” she greeted as she headed for the fridge. 

The simple sound of her voice made his breath catch in his throat. Gold hoped his cold shower would lessen his reaction to her proximity, but obviously not. Though she dressed simply, Belle looked all the more beautiful for it. Gold should not be thinking of all the different ways to get her out of her clothing.

“Morning,” he murmured. 

Taking some fresh melon out of the fridge, Belle grabbed a bowl and a spoon. “What’s on the agenda for today?”

“Not much,” he answered. “I have meetings in actual boardrooms most of the day.”

“So, you don’t need me,” she asked as she sat down next to him.

Glancing at the bowl of melon, he raised a brow. “No chocolate puffs?”

Shrugging, she grasped her spoon. “I wanted a change.”

As they exchanged smiles, the tension in the air eased. Unable to help it, his eyes fell to her lips, watching intently as she chewed the melon. Quickly glancing away, Gold hoped Belle didn’t notice his lapse in control. Gold suppressed a sigh before he folded his paper. He wasn’t going to bring this up, but if he would be away from Belle all day anyway, he might as well pose the question. “If you’re feeling up to it, Regina invited you for afternoon tea.”

Nearly choking, Belle swallowed hard and stared at him wide-eyed. “Regina did?”

“Yes,” he nodded.

“Why?”

“She’s curious about you, I imagine,” he stated. “No one can understand what a sweet girl like you is doing with a beast like me.”

Belle rolled her eyes. She hated when he put himself down. 

“You are nothing like that.” A thought suddenly came to her. “Do you think she knows about what happened last night?” 

When Robert’s eyes quickly snapped to hers, she quickly clarified. “With Killian, I mean.” 

Pride refused to let her broach the topic of their kiss before he did!

The mention of Killian’s name roused those protective instincts, so Gold swallowed his tempter and chose his words carefully. 

“Killian was drunk. Even if he tells someone, there were no witnesses.”

Belle wished she could feel as resolved as Robert sounded. “Is he loyal to Regina?”

Gold shrugged. “I have no idea. Considering the prenup, he would be if he knew what was good for him.”

“How do you know about their prenup?”

Gold just gave her an you-really-need-to-ask look and Belle laughed. Of course, Robert would make it his business to know such details. He would file it under “research”.

Belle’s laughter went a long way in easing Gold’s uncertainty. After last night, he feared things between them would turn awkward and their business arrangement would suffer as a result. Yet, here she sat; seemingly unfazed by the fact they shared a passionate embrace hours earlier. Did she accept nothing could happen between them or was she simply no longer interested? Was she interested to begin with? Did Gold go too far? Well, if his personal relationship with Belle was uncertain, at least their professional one was intact. Gold took her good mood as a good sign. 

“If I agree to lunch with Regina, I don’t want to run into him,” she said honestly.

“You won’t,” he assured her.

Belle’s eyes narrowed. “How do you know?”

A huge grin appeared on his face and Gold leaned in as if to tell her a secret. “Because men avoid high tea at all costs if they know what’s good for them.”

Belle couldn’t help but laugh at the joke. “Do you want me to go?”

“It’s entirely up to you. Though, it would help knowing what Regina knows about the deal and where she stands.”

Her expression turned playful. “So, it would help you if I went to tea and reported back to you?”

“It may,” he reluctantly admitted.

“If I go, can I call you ‘Robbie’?”

In reaction to her playful comment, his face scrunched up with distaste. “Not if you expect me to answer.”

He looked so surprised and scared when she mentioned the nickname that Belle couldn’t hold in her laughter. She was glad they didn’t have any residual awkwardness after last night’s kiss. 

“Do you think you can handle an afternoon in the viper’s nest,” Gold asked, ignoring her laughter.

“If it will help you with business, then sure,” she offered. “We do have a deal after all.”

Their deal was that last thing he wanted to be reminded of, so Gold remained silent.

“What do you want me to say if Regina starts asking questions about us,” she asked unaware of his discomfort.

“The truth,” he shrugged. “That we are friends.”

Disappointment echoed at his use of the word “friends” but Belle quickly recovered. “Ok, what does one wear to high tea?”

“What you have on is lovely,” he smiled. “Add a hat and gloves and you’ll be properly adorned.”

“Alright.” He made it sound easy enough. 

By accident, their eyes met again and she felt the pull between them. Unfortunately, Robert broke eye contact before the moment had the chance to turn into anything significant.

“I’ll have a car waiting to take you to Regina’s,” he said, reaching for his cane. “They’ll also bring you back.”

Belle nodded in understanding and walked her dishes to the sink. Shocked by how much she wanted Robert to kiss her again, Belle battled her disappointment in silence. Maybe last night was a fluke?

“I’ll be gone most of the day,” he stated, hesitating at the threshold.

When Belle glanced over her shoulder, they shared another long look. A moment later, he turned away, leaving Belle questioning how he could so easily resist the emotions churning between them. Did fear hold him back? Perhaps he thought getting involved would be a repeat of the past? How unfair though! Belle wasn’t Cora or Milah!

True, Belle didn’t have much experience, but she knew what existed between her and Robert was rare and wonderful. How could she make him see she wasn’t like other women? Just being herself and trusting in their bond and letting circumstances unfold naturally would be the best course of action. Belle didn’t want to leave here with regrets. Her feelings grew every single day. Hopefully they would reach an understanding before her time here ran out.

After Robert left, Belle let out a sigh and stared at the floor. Robert had to make the first move. She was old-fashioned enough to believe if the man wanted a woman, he would make it known. Belle wanted Robert to tell her how much he desired her. She wanted him to pull her into his arms for another kiss and touch her body while allowing her to explore his in return.

The memory of the sensation of his lips on hers made her heart riot in her chest. Add in the memory of him in the shower and Belle’s loin heated. Her panties dampened as her imagination ran wild. What would it be like to be loved by him? To have his hands slowly undress her and touch every inch of her skin? Sensation warmed her blood, but Belle shook her head to clear the erotic images.

Ok, she needed to come back to reality before she got too carried away. Daydreaming about Robert could lead to shattered hopes if she wasn’t careful. Retrieving the white Chanel hat and a matching pair of white gloves from her closet, Belle wondered why Regina invited her to tea. How should she handle the woman in Killian was brought up in the conversation?

Agonizing over the possibilities would be pointless. If Regina made a stink, Belle would be honest and if things got out of hand she could always leave. To pass the time until she had to leave, Belle picked up her book and took a seat by the window. Stories had the power to transport her to another world, so for the next few hours, Belle didn’t stress out about Regina or her family. Instead, Belle relaxed and drowned in the written word. 

****

“I can’t tell you how delighted we are that you decided to accept our invitation,” Cora said pleasantly as she handed Belle a cup of tea.

Belle accepted the china cup and saucer, smiling her thanks but wondering why she felt so nervous. A formal table was set up in the back gardens of the mansion and Cora took great pride in rattling on about what rarity of the tea service. The house and grounds of the Spencer Estate looked less intimidating in the light of day without all the fancy trappings. Still, the mansion wasn’t modest by any definition. 

Much like the owners. Mother and daughter resembled a pair of animated Siamese cats with those wide, matching grins. These two wanted to pump her for information, which was probably why they went to all this trouble. Sorry to say, but Belle had no intention of falling for the bait. She may not have the perfect manners and sense of etiquette that would make her fit in with this crowd, but that was alright. Belle could only ever be herself and that was fine in her book. At the very least, she could enjoy the expensive tea. 

“I’m glad you invited me,” she said.

“How long have you known Mr. Gold,” Regina asked, again wearing that very fake smile.

Wow. She cut right to the chase, didn’t she? Belle sat back in her seat, giving Regina as good as she got. 

“A while,” she answered vaguely.

“I’ve known Robert a very long time,” Cora interjected and offered Belle a tray of sandwiches. Politely declining, Belle sipped her tea. 

Cora was fishing, but that didn’t mean Belle had to elaborate. The less she said, the more Cora and Regina would feel the need to fill the silence. Maybe she would end up turning the tables and learning a helpful tidbit or two. Cora purposely mentioned her shared past with Robert, but Belle’s reaction consisted of merely raising a brow. This succeeded in keeping Cora talking.

“I must say,” she continued. “His taste in friends has improved over the years.”

Was that a compliment? Belle strived to conceal her shock but failed. “Really?”

“Robert’s main focus has always been on making a deal. He is very good at what he does, but I’ve never seen him be quite so social before now. I suppose that is a credit to you, my dear.”

Belle met Cora’s gaze steadily. “I can’t take credit for Mr. Gold’s social skills.”

“On the contrary,” Regina chimed in. “We’ve never seen him so…animated. And that only happens when he’s in your company.”

Belle sipped her tea to give herself time to think of a response. “Thank you, I suppose.”

“The two of you get along well,” Cora observed. “That much is obvious. Given the way he looks at you, I’m happy for him.”

Frowning, Belle thought for a moment these two mischief makers guessed the truth. 

“How he looks at me?” She covered the uncertain question with a casual laugh. “Friends are generally considered to be so because they do get along.”

Laughing, Cora’s eyes glittered when she saw the opening to pounce. “Haven’t you noticed? He’s smitten with you, my dear.”

“We’re just friends,” she insisted. Watching mother and daughter exchange a knowing look, Belle wondered if Robert’s feeling were obvious to the rest of the world, or if Cora was just trying to bait her. 

“I didn’t mean to offend you,” Cora continued with over-exaggerated sincerity. “Most women would be apprehensive. His reputation mixed with the age difference would give anyone cold feet. You must be more than twenty years his junior.”

“You didn’t offend me,” Belle calmly replied. “I-”

“He is older but very distinguished,” Cora pressed on. “Perhaps not the most handsome of men, but looks aren’t everything, you know. And Robert does have all that money.”

What a disgusting thing to say! Did these women only think in terms of currency? How shallow their lives must be! 

“I don’t become friends with people based on their income,” Belle stated. 

Regina shifted in her chair, picking up on the rising tension between her mother and their guest. This conversation wasn’t going the way they expected because Belle wasn’t what they anticipated. Still, Cora didn’t give up on cracking through Belle’s armor to glimpse of any hint of vulnerability.

“He’s ruthless in business. But I’m sure you know that. And still, you can keep company with him.”

Belle matched Cora argument for argument. “I’m sure your husband has made his fair share of shady deals and yet you don’t judge him any less for it. In fact, you surround yourself with the profits in the form of a lovely home and a beautiful tea service.”

Cora’s irises flashed cold, as cold as cutting as steel. “The fact remains that Robert is trying to destroy my family. No one can blame me for disliking him at the moment. Still, all I want is to give you a friendly warning. You may be in my position one day.”

Belle calmly set down her teacup and met Cora’s gaze. “I don’t mean to be rude, but I doubt Robert has any influence over your family. He is doing _business _but I don’t see how he can control the inner workings of your household.”__

____

Regina’s smile vanished as she glanced at her mother. Cora may be able to contain her temper, but Regina struggled to hold onto the threads of hers. Unable to hold back a moment longer, Regina focused on their guest. 

____

“Obviously,” she said with a twinge of heat in her voice. “You do not know Gold as well as you think you do, dear. He has a vendetta against our family.”

____

To her credit, as she glanced back and forth between Regina and Cora, Belle’s expression remained neutral. “A vendetta?”

____

An accusing look passed between Belle and Cora. Genuine amusement soon had Cora smiling, however. All this time she thought Robert a fool for being attracted to the much younger Belle, but now she realized the girl had eyes for him as well! Why else would she defend him so vehemently? Oh, this was too good to be true!

____

Cora masked her good mood by passing Belle the cookies. This girl may be brave and clever, but by the end of their encounter Cora also learned Belle was loyal to a fault. She spoke while giving nothing away - like a well-trained expert in the art of espionage. If Cora wasn’t hell-bent on getting her ex to back off, she may have been happy for him. Well, no one would ever say Cora possessed a generous bone in her body, but she certainly wouldn’t have given Robert a second thought. However, given the circumstances, Cora wanted to see how this whole thing would unfold. 

____

Robert had a heart once. Part of the blame for what was happening now rested on Cora’s shoulders. But did that mean she would let her ex take over her husband’s company? Absolutely not. Cora would find a way to use Belle’s attachment to Robert to her best advantage. 

____

After Belle left, Regina turned to her mother, unimpressed. “We still don’t know Gold’s next move,” she complained.

____

“Oh, I don’t know,” Cora said pleasantly. “I think we learned some very pertinent information.”

____

Un-swayed by her mother’s good mood, Regina shook her head. “Information that will prevent the hostile takeover?”

____

“I’m not sure yet.” There had to be a way to use Belle against Gold, but Cora didn’t quite yet work out the details. Oh, but a plan would fall into place. Make no mistake, Cora wouldn’t rest until she ripped those two lovebirds apart!

____


	15. Chapter 15

Back at the hotel, Belle mentally replayed her conversation with Cora. She didn’t reveal anything about Robert’s plans because she honestly didn’t know anything about them. Still, she wasn’t able to hide her dislike of Cora as well as she hoped. Perhaps some of her bias showed. After all, Belle hated how Cora treated Robert in the past. People broke up all the time, but the way Cora handled the matter seemed pretty underhanded in Belle’s book. Nevertheless, she intended to go into that meeting with her head on straight and not tip her hand. Yet, Cora pushed her buttons and now the woman probably figured out that Belle knew about Cora’s past with Robert. 

All is fair in love and war – and business. Which lead to the other question bouncing around Belle’s skull. Did Cora tell the truth when she claimed Robert had feelings for her or was Cora merely playing mind games? Cora made it sound like the billionaire’s feelings ran deeper than simple admiration. Despite knowing Cora probably blew hot air, Belle’s heart clung to hope. 

The penthouse was empty. Putting her purse and shoes in her room, Belle removed her gloves and hat. Letting Cora glimpse the truth about her feelings for her boss was a serious misstep. Anxious, Belle headed for the kitchen. Hungry, her eyes scanned the shelves full of food, but Belle couldn’t decide what she wanted to eat. With a sigh, she raked a hand through her hair.

Pacing, she briefly considered going for another swim. The thought of swimming, however, roused the memory of Robert in the shower, which sent a sweet throb shooting down through her stomach, making her lower body quiver. Okay, time for a distraction.

The sudden shrill of a ringing phone caused her nearly jump out of her skin. After catching her breath, Belle reached for the cordless receiver. “Hello?”

“Belle,” Robert’s smooth voice came through the line. “How was tea?”

Her heart rate doubled. How did he know she was home? 

“Fine,” she managed.

“I’m glad to hear it. Listen, I have a dinner meeting this evening. Can you be ready to go out around seven?”

“Sure,” she answered as her eyes scanned the room for the clock.

“Great.”

“Formal,” she asked.

“Cocktail,” he answered. “I’ll see you then.”

“Ok.”

“Bye, Belle,” he said warmly.

“Bye.”

Nervousness seized her heart as she hung up, but Belle couldn’t pinpoint why. Tonight was just another dinner. Belle could battle her growing attraction to Robert, right? Knowing Robert was interested did put a different spin on the matter, but then why wasn’t he making a move? Did he think her too young, or too far beneath him? Belle wasn’t drop dead gorgeous or one of the most alluring women out there, but she wasn’t an ugly duckling either. So why did Robert hold back?

Maybe she wasn’t Robert’s type? Maybe this morning in the shower, she was just…conveniently on his mind? Maybe she wrongfully assumed Robert fantasizing about her while masturbating was significant on any level.

Sobering, Belle headed for her closet to pick a dress for dinner. How could she have a whole new wardrobe and yet have nothing to wear? Should she wear the blue cocktail dress again? Robert certainly admired her that night, but repeating outfits was a huge faux pas in these circles. With a sigh, Belle put the blue dress back and searched for something else. 

Her eye caught a strapless lace and tulle dress with a skirt that fell just above the knee and liked the elegant, yet simple design. The black lace covered the pale pink fabric until reaching a black tulle hem. The gown was certainly eye-catching. Diamond earrings and a pair of black pumps would match perfectly.

While Belle’s mind kept busy choosing hair clips, lingerie, and jewelry, she didn’t have to dwell on her complicated relationship with her employer. Deciding to leave her hair down, Belle handled the fancy hair clips wondering how to use them. Worry about this evening faded as Belle fumbled with styling her hair. Belle hoped she looked presentable –and a tad seductive. Just as her thoughts started to drift back to Robert, she heard him enter the penthouse. 

That was her cue, so Belle grabbed her shoes and her black silk clutch but froze. Suddenly, facing him made her a wreck. The idea of something deeper developing between her and a man like Robert Gold was both thrilling and terrifying. Then again, Belle shouldn’t worry since he seemed determined to keep a wall up between them.

Ten minutes later, Belle heard his cane tapping down the stairs. With a deep breath, Belle gathered her courage and went to meet him. Robert looked as handsome as ever dressed in a black on black suit. The black tie and handkerchief were both trimmed with pale pink which coincidentally matched her dress. Noting the detail, Gold couldn’t hold back a smile as he admired Belle. Great minds did think alike.

“Beautiful as always,” he complimented.

His words of approval sent waves of relief through her veins. “Really?”

“You are a stunning woman, Belle,” Gold said as he offered his arm.

He was probably just trying to be nice. Belle put her arm through his and strived to ignore her body’s reaction to his closeness. If she dared imagine kissing him again, it would only lead to trouble. More complications were a bad idea at the moment. 

“You look very handsome,” she said as they waited for the elevator.

“Thank you.” 

Gold glanced at her profile in an attempt to read her expression more closely, but Belle stared straight ahead so he was unable to make final judgments. If he didn’t know any better, he’d guess she wanted to avoid direct eye contact. Was Belle simply anxious over tonight, or did something more contribute to her mood? Normally, Belle wasn’t so withdrawn but perhaps the issue of their kiss wasn’t as resolved as he hoped. Perhaps something happened at tea with Cora and Regina. Gold’s own mood soured at the thought.

Golds grip tightened on his cane at the idea Cora could have said something to turn Belle against him; however, he waited until they were in the car before broaching the subject. 

“Tell me,” he started as they fastened their seatbelts. “What did Cora and Regina say this afternoon?”

“Not much.” Belle cleared her throat, wishing she prepared for this line of questioning. He’d want a report, but Belle hesitated to admit she may have messed up in front of Cora. “Just that you have a vendetta against her family.”

“Really?” Amused, Gold wondered what else Cora had to say. “And what did you tell her?”

Sticking to the truth would be best. “That it was a silly notion.”

Lifting a brow, he caught her eye. “You defended me?”

He sounded so surprised that Belle couldn’t hold back a smile. “No, I was very conservative in my comments,” she teased.

“And what do you think of Cora?” Gold couldn’t help but indulge his curiosity and ask the question. Was Belle jealous? On any level? Dare he hope?

Belle met his gaze and chose her words carefully. “I think she grew up surrounded by privilege and still thinks the world owes her something. She’s manipulative and shrewd, but she’s also protective of her family.”

“And you admire that last quality?”

“When it comes to the way she defends her family, I admire her, yes.” Before the disapproval could etch across his features, Belle looked out the window. “Even with all her faults, Cora loves them and wouldn’t cast them aside on a whim.”

Knowing Belle referred to her father, Gold felt a kinship bloom. They came from very similar pasts and therefore understood what it was like to be left behind. Belle valued family because she suffered loss and disappointments. She wouldn’t make the mistakes of her father. There was no doubt in his mind that Belle would dote on a family of her own. 

Yet, the idea of Belle having happiness and children with some unknown, faceless man had him inhaling a sharp breath and shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Jealousy pierced his gut, leaving a sour taste in the back of his throat. Thankfully, before his mood could gnaw him to shreds, they arrived at the restaurant. 

Belle’s hand lingered an extra few moments in his as he helped her from the car. The smile she bestowed upon him sent thrills through his blood. A glimmer of mischievous daring filled her gaze. Did she tease him on purpose? Uncertain, Gold’s thoughts shifted to business as they were escorted to their table. 

The highest stockholders in Killian’s company waited and Gold hoped to persuade them to sell. Killian would still have a big chunk of the stock, but Gold would own a majority of the shares. Since he knew all about the financial trouble plaguing the company, Gold outlined the muddy waters ahead and persuaded them that taking his easy exit would be in their best interest. Best of all, he obtained the stock at a bargain price. 

The men were distracted by Belle, which gave him even more of an advantage. For her part, Belle never doubted the men knew what kind of deal they were making. They didn’t want to lose money and Gold helped them avoid the slip in stock prices. By the time the dinner concluded, Belle felt a little more relaxed, mostly thanks to all the rich food. One-by-one, then men drifted off as the papers were signed. Finally, Belle and Gold were alone.

“Are you satisfied,” she casually asked.

"For now,” he grinned. 

She shouldn’t ask but was curious. “If you gain control over Killian’s company, what will you do with it?”

“Sell it off piece by piece.”

“Like you plan to do to Albert Spencer’s company?”

He nodded. “I’ll make a hefty profit.”

“All because Cora dumped you?”

The moment the words poured out of her mouth, Belle knew she made a huge mistake. Voicing her thoughts aloud wasn’t her intention, but rather a slip of the tongue. His eyes snapped to her, cold as ice, yet furious. Swallowing, Belle looked away and reached for her wine. 

“I take opportunities where I find them,” he said coolly. “Getting my revenge on Cora is an added bonus.”

After another sip of wine to steel her nerves, Belle forced her eyes back to his face. “You don’t really need revenge.”

Her words were soft, almost pleading, but the subject was not one he cared to discuss. “I daresay that’s _my _business.”__

____

His tone was short, but not angry. Chastised nonetheless, she kept silent and sipped more wine. Belle wanted him to know there were other paths, but he didn’t want to hear her words right now. Yet, she did want to comfort him. On impulse, she reached out to grasp his hand. “Don’t let them eat away at you. There is so much more out in the world.”

____

As much as he wanted to believe her, Gold refused to listen. Business was all that ever worked out in his life. Everything else slipped through his fingers. The one thing he ever wanted was not meant to be.

____

Gently removing his hand from Belle’s touch, Gold gestured for the check. The silence during the ride back to the hotel was palatable. Gold wanted to ease the tension but wasn’t sure how. They entered the penthouse and he worked up the courage to take a chance. Gold reached for Belle’s hand and waited until their gazes met.

____

“Thank you. Tonight went well because of you.”

____

Relief flooded her expression. On impulse, Belle wrapped her arms around him for a hug, letting her hands smooth over his back. “You’re welcome.”

____

Belle really liked impulsive hugs, didn’t she? Or was it the spirits making her bold? Closing his eyes, Gold held her close, inhaling her floral scent, and imagined a world where she could be his. 

____

Belle drew back, eyes once more finding his. Unable to resist the impulse, Gold yanked her forward to capture her lips with his own. Shocked, Belle stiffened but a few seconds later surrendered with a moan of pleasure. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers curling in his hair as their tongues explored.

____

Oh, this was what she craved from him! This heat and passion, along with the touch of his hands holding her close, was all Belle wanted since catching sight of him this morning! Instinctively pressing her body closer, she sighed as he deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue deeper and holding her more firmly against his frame. All too soon he pulled back, panting.

____

Gold rested his forehead against hers, loving how Belle was as breathless as he. He wanted to claim her, but if he dared, she would leave like all the rest. How could a beautiful creature like Belle love a monster like him?

____

Right now, those deep blue eyes flooded with desire. For him. Groaning low in his throat, Gold cupped her cheek and ran his thumb over her swollen lips. Pride swelled in his chest at the sight.

____

“Robert,” she whispered, uncertain. Robert’s eyes swelled with unmasked desire but held back. Again. Why? Was she doing something wrong?

____

Gold heard her whisper his name and didn’t like the question in her eyes, so he captured her mouth again. One arm held her in place while the other wrapped around her waist and caressed over her ribcage to cup her breast. Gold swallowed her answering moan before nipping Belle’s lower lip. He should stop, but Belle arched into his touch, pushing her breast into his hand silently wanting more, not denying him. Her passion was just as fierce as his and Gold was happy to feed her impulses with touches, soft squeezes, and deep kisses. 

____

“Belle,” he whispered hoarsely against her lips. In response, she melted into him. If he were a younger man, without his injury, he would throw Belle over his shoulder, carry her up to his bed, and claim her fully all night long. Instead, he grasped her shoulders and pushed her away, ending the heart-pounding kiss.

____

Dazed, Belle stared at this enigmatic man knowing she was completely under his spell. Reaching out, she intended to grasp his neck and pull him back for another kiss, but Robert seized her hands and shook his head. 

____

“We need to take things slow.”

____

Slow? Why push her away when, clearly, he felt the same attraction she did? “I don’t understand.”

____

Kissing the palms of her hands, sorry for the hurt in her voice, he knew he was making the right decision. He wanted to give her time to reconsider. Belle deserved better than what he could offer. As much as he wanted all she could give, Gold didn’t want to take her, only to wake up the next morning to have all his hopes and dreams dashed when she broke the news that she changed her mind. Honestly, his hope for someone to love him back could blind him to Belle’s anxiety or discomfort over being in a relationship with him. Gold wasn’t sure he could survive another heartache. 

____

“Trust me, sweetheart,” he pleaded. “One day at a time.”

____

His gentle tone made her smile. Belle could give him time if that is what he wanted. Right now, the fact he didn’t fully put her off was a step in the right direction. Leaning forward, she kissed Robert’s cheek, pleased when his eyes crinkled as he smiled at her gesture.

____

“Dream of me,” she whispered before detangling her hands from his hold and walking back to her room. 

____

Did she have any idea how those words affected him? Unable to tears his eyes away, Gold watched her pause at the door and look over her shoulder to give him one last smile before disappearing around the corner. Inhaling a sharp breath, Gold didn’t have a single doubt Belle would once more consume his dreams.

____


	16. Chapter 16

Regina was not happy with the latest numbers report. Gold still circled the family’s holdings and assets like a shark catching a whiff of blood in the water. Trying to find the capital for her father to counter Gold’s offer and buy back all the company shares was becoming a thankless task. Add in the fact Regina was also trying to keep Killian’s business afloat and any fool could tell she was spread too thin. 

Her husband had good intentions, but, much like her father, Killian’s ambition was larger than his reach. For Killian’s company to survive, he needed a large government contract. For her father’s to survive, they needed a majority of the stock back in the family’s control. Preferably, without Gold holding any shares. Even better would be having Gold out of their lives for good. Regina would have to choose between the two companies if something didn’t change soon.

Gold was ruthless because he didn’t have any of the usual weaknesses: no irreplaceable family or friends to exploit. No one knew how to get him to back off once he set his sights on something. 

Regina wondered about that girl Belle. Her mother swore Gold had eyes for the girl but Regina thought Gold just a man appreciating the sight of a beautiful woman. Unlike her mother, she doubted his infatuation ran deeper? She never knew the man to have a companion before and now he showed Belle off like a prize at parties? Something did smell fishy, but probably due to the fact Gold had a trick up his sleeve – nothing more. 

Even if Belle did mean something to The Beast, could Regina use the knowledge to her own advantage? Could Belle actually persuade Gold to find different prey? If only Regina had more time to think and to weigh her options…

One thing Regina knew beyond a shadow of a doubt. She refused to give up without a fight. One way or another, she would make sure Gold kept his grubby fingers away from her company and her family’s assets.

****

Belle didn’t want to wake up. She felt so warm and content and happy. Daylight crashed through the curtains forcing her eyes open. Groaning in protest, she buried her face in her pillow, not wanting to face the world just yet – or shatter the loveliest dream.

The images faded as she became fully awake, reminding Belle she shouldn’t fantasize. Last night, Robert pulled back saying he wanted to take things slow. As much as she wanted a future with Robert, the odds were not in her favor. 

At first, Bell was content with his decision, but now she wondered if he purposely put her off. Belle may be younger but she knew what was in her heart. Falling in love with Robert Gold was not something she planned and it wasn’t something she could turn on and off like a water tap. Never in a million years did Belle think she would meet someone she could love as fiercely as she did this man. Yes, she dreamed of being the heroine of one of her many favorite novels, but that was hardly the same thing. Reality didn’t deal her a kind hand. Nevertheless, Belle fell head over heels for Robert Gold. 

The question plaguing her now centered around what she planned to do about her feelings. As she sat up, a slight gush flowed between her thighs. Her arousal soaked her underwear and Belle struggled to resist clenching her thighs together to feed the throbbing ache. Her dream flooded back to the forefront before she could stop it. Robert came to her at night, whispering words of love as he crawled beneath the covers to gather her in his arms. In the dream, they made love and planned the rest of their lives. While asleep, Belle could indulge in her fantasies. In the light of day, logic ruled.

Belle managed to stumble to the bathroom and, while brushing her teeth, wondered what the day would bring. Well, there was only one way to find out. Wrapping a robe around her body, Belle went in search of breakfast. Robert sat at the island impeccably dressed, as usual, eating toast. How early did he get up this morning? Just the sight of him softened her heart and made her smile.

“Good morning,” she said walking into the kitchen. 

Looking up, Gold’s face softened with tenderness. 

“Hey,” he said with a mixture of awe and wonder. 

She looked so beautiful. Every time he set eyes on Belle, it became more and more difficult to resist the pull between them.

“I can make you breakfast,” Gold offered when Belle opened the fridge.

Glancing over her shoulder, she blinked. “You can cook?”

He nodded. “Indeed I can. Anything you wish.”

Smiling, Belle grabbed an apple. “I’m just going to go with something simple today.”

“As you wish.”

Did she imagine it, or did he look disappointed?

Unsure, she took her time slicing the apple into manageable pieces before sitting next to him. Tension mounted in the air between them and she felt the need to fill the silence. “What’s on today’s agenda?”

“I have meetings, but you’ll have the day all to yourself. This evening, Jones’s company is hosting a fundraiser. As the majority shareholder, I should make an appearance.”

Belle nodded in understanding. “I’ll be ready.”

Gold smiled with satisfaction. “Good. In the meantime, you can do more shopping if you wish.”

Laughing, Belle shook her head. “I already have everything I need.”

“Well, then,” he handed her a hundred dollar bill. “Go out and treat yourself to something you want. You could get a new book.”

Amusement danced in her eyes. “Books don’t cost this much! Besides, there is a full case upstairs with more than enough to keep me occupied.”

“Are you sure?”

Tucking the money back into his hand, Belle leaned forward to press a quick kiss to his lips before hugging him close. “Thank you for the thought, but I already have everything I need.”

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Gold couldn’t help but smile. No one ever gave his money back to him the way Belle just did. Just the feel of her in his arms felt so right that he didn’t want to let go. Gold wanted to sink into her touch but such indulgence would make it that much harder for him to let her go once their deal concluded. With great effort, he let his arm fall to his sides. 

“If you change your mind-”

She kissed his cheek before pulling back. “I’m going to take a bath.”

Watching her leave, Gold imagined all sorts of wild scenarios about what would happen if he joined her. Pocketing his money, he knew he should leave Belle in peace. The familiarity between them filled Gold with a happiness he couldn’t put into words, but getting his hopes up would be a mistake. After all, it may be only a matter of time before the other shoe dropped. 

However, now was not the time to dwell on his personal life. Tonight, the Spencers would realize they were checkmated and Gold wanted to make sure no loopholes dangled allowing the pair to wrangle free of their predicament.

Robert vanished when Belle emerged from her room. She checked every inch of the penthouse to make sure he really left before heading to the pool. This time, Belle made sure she brought towels. Swimming laps kept her mind occupied. Belle needed to stop reading too much into every word and gesture Robert bestowed upon her. Over analyzing and worrying wasn’t healthy. Belle couldn’t force him to care for her. All she could do was hope.

****

Wearing her white satin gown, Belle liked the simple A-line cut and the way the skirt brushed her ankles. Hopefully, her look would impress this evening. Pale pink eyeshadow, lipstick, and blush complemented the sparkling pink diamond necklace and a matching hair clip. Belle inhaled a calming breath as she looked over the outfit one more time in the mirror. Finally, she gathered her courage and went to meet her date.

No, _not _her date, she firmly scolded her heart. Her boss. Robert was her boss.__

____

However, the astonishment on his face made all Belle’s efforts feel worthwhile. Awe filled his expression and he struggled to blink, which caused Belle’s stomach to flip with appreciation and excitement. The second she saw his white tie and handkerchief, she couldn’t hold back a laugh. They matched again. 

____

“Beautiful, as always,” he said as he took her hand.

____

“And you are very handsome,” she complimented. 

____

Wait, did he blush ever-so-slightly at her compliment? Before Belle could indulge her suspicions, Gold extended his arm. 

____

“Shall we,” he asked.

____

Belle nodded. Her entire being flooded with hope and excitement over how they held hands all the way to the event. Something changed between them. There could be no denying it, yet neither one wanted to voice anything aloud. Instead, Belle focused on her job. 

____

They arrived to a scene of expensive cars, luxurious surroundings, and a crowd of formally dressed members of the upper echelon. Same old, same old for Robert, but Belle still felt somewhat out of place among this crowd. For the most part, she was content to stay by Robert’s side and make small talk as he introduced her to people of consequence. However, about a half hour later, he excused himself to speak to a man whom Belle thought was named “Glass”, but couldn’t be sure.

____

Alone, she didn’t feel comfortable just walking up to people to start a conversation and so her eyes searched for Ruby. Not glimpsing any sign of her friend, she wandered to the bar and ordered champagne. While slowly sipping her drink, she hoped Robert would return soon. Belle was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t see Killian’s approach, otherwise, she would have gotten lost in the crowd as quickly as her heels could carry her. Unfortunately, Belle was taken by surprise when he sat beside her and flashed a predatory grin.

____

“There is the beauty of the ball,” he said with a devilish air.

____

Trapped, Belle swallowed and forced a nod. “Hello, Mr. Jones.”

____

He laughed. “No need to be formal, love. Especially not since your boyfriend just stole my company out from under me. _After _beating several of my ribs to bloody pulps.”__

______ _ _

Belle had enough. Whatever Killian wanted, she refused to get caught in the middle. “Maybe I should go.”

______ _ _

No sooner did Belle stand, Killian grabbed her wrist and leaned into her personal space. “Tell me,” he crooned into her ear. “Did you help him?”

______ _ _

Cringing, Belle leaned away, glancing around the ballroom for an ally. At that moment, Killian pressed the advantage and dropped a pill into her champagne flute. Killian waited until the pill dissolved before snatching Belle’s chin and forcing her to look at him.

______ _ _

“I would appreciate an answer.”

______ _ _

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Belle yanked her chin from his grip then tried pulling her arm free, but Killian’s hold tightened painfully.

______ _ _

A silent warning. Once Killian was satisfied Belle got the message, he released her. Killian’s smile never wavered as he signaled the bartender for a drink. Belle again turned to leave, but Killian blocked her path. Glass of champagne in hand, Killian held it aloft and called for a toast.

______ _ _

“Cheers.”

______ _ _

Hoping cooperation would get rid of him, Belle clicked her glass to his and automatically took a sip. Instantly, the bitter taste of the bubbly hit her tongue. Belle’s lips puckered, signaling that something wasn’t right. Champagne forgotten, Belle pushed past Killian. Thankfully, he let her go, but she noticed the most peculiar look on his face as she rushed to leave his company. 

______ _ _

Before she had a chance to contemplate what mischief Killian planned, Belle stumbled. Suddenly lightheaded, her heart slammed with fear as she struggled to walk. Pushing down the rising panic, her eyes darted around the room to find Robert. Thankfully, she spotted him standing just outside the doors of the main entrance and headed in his direction. 

______ _ _

Half a dozen steps later, her world spun on its axis. What did Killian do to her? By pure luck, Belle managed to reach Robert without incident.

______ _ _

“Robert,” she gasped as her hand attempted to grasp his jacket.

______ _ _

Alarmed to see Belle staggering on her feet, Gold instantly pulled her close as concern washed over his features. “Belle? What is it?”

______ _ _

“I - Killian…hmph...I – some…in my drink,” she managed in a rush as she tried to stop the room from spinning and maintain her balance.

______ _ _

“What?!”

______ _ _

Belle wanted to tell him the whole story but became unable to keep the dizziness at bay and stumbled forward. Gold dropped his cane to catch her weight, but his bad knee made him sink with her to the floor. Gold cradled Belle to his chest and called security. Listless, Belle murmured nothings as her pupils dilated. He had to get her home. 

______ _ _

Security assisted him and carried Belle to the car. Damn this limp! Gold wished he could have taken care of the matter himself, but right now his pride would have to wait. After giving the driver specific instructions to deliver Belle safely back to the hotel, he gripped his cane until his knuckles turned white. When the car drove out of sight, Gold took out his cell and called Mr. Marco to make sure Belle would be taken care of until his return. 

______ _ _

Next, he went in search of Killian. Finding the man wandering one of the empty corridors, Gold wanted to do bloody murder. “Tell me what you did to Belle!”

______ _ _

Unfazed, Killian chuckled. “Is she drunk?”

______ _ _

Gold grabbed Killian’s collar. He wasn’t in the mood for these games. “What did you do?!”

______ _ _

Killian just smirked as Gold shouted in his face. 

______ _ _

“I got a little bit of revenge,” he spat. Seeing Gold’s rage, Killian let his own have free reign. “You stole my company! You assaulted me! You think I wouldn’t do anything about it?!”

______ _ _

“You are going to pay for hurting her!”

______ _ _

Laughing, Killian pushed Gold out of his face. “What are you going to do, old man? Beat me with your cane again? I may just have witnesses waiting in the wings watching this time!” 

______ _ _

Seeing red, Gold wanted nothing more than to draw Killian’s blood! He wanted the pathetic coward screaming for mercy! The only reason Gold didn’t bash Killian’s teeth in right here and now was Belle. Remembering her frightened expression as she fell into his arms, Gold realized she needed him. Besides, Belle wouldn’t want him to use violence on her behalf. For her and her alone he would bide his time and wait until he held all the cards. Temper cooling a bit, Gold straightened his tie and warned Killian they were far from over before turning on his heel and heading out the door. Killian had to good sense to stay down and not pursue the matter.

______ _ _

Nervous anger consumed Gold the entire ride back to the hotel. Was Belle alright? What did Killian give her? He should have found out before leaving but didn’t think and now it was too late.

______ _ _

An eternity passed before he reached the penthouse. Finding Belle unconscious on the gold-cushion couch, he let out a sigh of relief. Gold knelt to watch her inhale and exhale steady breaths. Belle appeared to be sleeping, so he hoped some rest would make everything better come morning.

______ _ _

Unable to resist, his hand caressed her cheek. Her skin felt so soft. Serene in sleep, Belle looked like an angel. Sweet, kind, and so, so beautiful. The realization that Belle got hurt because of him felt like a hammer to the chest. How could she ever forgive him? How could he forgive himself?

______ _ _

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he whispered as he stroked her skin.

______ _ _

Belle moaned and arched into his touch. A second later, her eyelids fluttered. “What happened,” she asked groggily.

______ _ _

When Belle tried sitting up, Gold held her close. He couldn’t help himself. Just one more time, he silently vowed. Gold had to hold her one last time before she declared she blamed him and never wanted to see him again. “You’re safe, Belle. Don’t worry.”

______ _ _

Warmth seeped into her bones. Closing her eyes, Belle nuzzled closer. This man kept her safe. Even if she didn’t understand what happened tonight, she understood this one truth, at least. 

______ _ _

“Bed,” she slurred. 

______ _ _

The world spun and she couldn’t make sense out of anything. Belle hoped sleep would make the dizziness pass and wanted to stay cocooned in Robert’s warmth as long as possible. He helped her get to her feet and let her put an arm around his neck. Belle was vaguely aware of walking, of him whispering to her, then of falling into softness, but her craving of keeping him close went unspoken. Just before darkness engulfed her, Belle sensed him pulling away. 

______ _ _

Gold checked her pulse to make sure he didn’t need to call a doctor. By the looks of things, Killian gave Belle something to make her pass out. The best thing to do would be to let her sleep it off. Gold managed to get Belle to the bedroom and on the bed before she passed out again. He went to work removing her shoes but debated doing the same with her clothing. It would be a shame to wrinkle such a nice gown. Besides, Belle wouldn’t be comfortable. 

______ _ _

All business, Gold didn’t peek as he shifted Belle to her side and unzipped the gown. Next, he quickly wrapped her under the covers. Sure, a few glimpses of skin and swells were necessary, but Gold refused to take advantage. With one last look at her beautiful sleeping face, he bent to tenderly kiss her brow before leaving Belle to her dreams.

______ _ _


	17. Chapter 17

Sunlight intruded all too soon. Belle sat up and immediately felt the pounding in her head and the cotton in her mouth. Rubbing out the tension at her temples had little effect, which meant she needed something stronger to take the edge off. The moment Belle tossed aside the covers, her breath lodged in her throat. 

How did she end up in her underwear?! For that matter, how did she end up back here? The last thing she remembered was feeling dizzy after toasting with Killian and frantically searching for Robert. Did he get her home and take care of her? 

At first, the possibility warmed her blood, but quickly enough embarrassment followed. How could she be so naïve as to let Killian get the better of her? Did she make a scene? Was Robert angry? Belle wished she had answers. 

The idea _he _put her to bed didn’t bother her. The unknown factor in the scenario is what made her skin crawl. However, who else would have tended her and brought her back to the hotel?__

____

Last night’s gown lay draped over a nearby chair, so Belle hung it back in the closet. In the bathroom, she winced at the loud sound of the running water. The headache took deeper root in her skull. Somehow Belle tolerated the pain long enough to wash her face and brush her teeth. No sooner did she tie her robe around her waist, her stomach made a loud gurgle. With a sigh, Belle figured a bit of walking and food would do her body good. However, her steps paused at the sight of Robert sitting at the island. Desire rose, warming her blood. Belle pushed aside her reaction as best she could before crossing the threshold. Her stomach did nervous flips when he noticed her approach and looked in her direction. Immediately, an apology shined through his gaze. 

____

“Hey,” he said gently. “How are you feeling?”

____

“Do we have any aspirin,” she asked as she took a seat next to him.

____

“Yes.” Gold had the pills and a glass of water at the ready.

____

Touched, Belle gave him a grateful smile before quickly taking the pills and chasing them with the water. Struggling to push aside her guilt, she looked down at her hands and gathered the courage to ask him about Killian. 

____

“What happened,” she asked, forcing her eyes to his.

____

“Killian drugged you,” Gold answered with a hint of anger.

____

“Yeah,” she nodded, remembering. “I got that part. I don’t understand why he would do something like that. I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention and if I made things difficult for you-”

____

“No, Belle, I’m the one who is sorry.” Reaching out to take her hand in his, Gold gave her fingers a reassuring squeeze. “He wanted revenge on me for what happened with his company. I also think Killian used you to see how far he could push me. By harming you, he would get a reaction.”

____

Her eyes studied him for a long moment. Belle swallowed her fear long enough to ask the tough question. “And what did you do to him?”

____

“Don’t concern yourself.”

____

“No!” Belle pulled her hand free and stared him down. “Tell me.”

____

When he still refused to speak, she shook her head, fearing the worst. “You hurt him, didn’t you?”

____

Gold met her gaze steadily. Just thinking of Belle being harmed caused his teeth to grind together against his rising anger. In his mind’s eye, he remembered Killian’s satisfied smile and his own sense of helplessness. Belle was his to protect and Gold hated that he failed so miserably.

____

“What did you do,” Belle asked again.

____

“Belle,” he started. “He tried to harm you.”

____

“Tell me,” she insisted.

____

“Suffice it to say Killian will get what he deserves. He will think twice about hurting you again.”

____

Closing her eyes, Belle couldn’t hold in a groan of dismay. A comforting hand rubbed her back but she stiffened at the touch. Any other time she would have loved Robert’s hands on her, but knowing he hurt someone on her behalf didn’t sit well with her conscience. His hand dropped away and her eyes opened to look over at him.

____

“Please,” she pleaded. “Don’t hurt anyone because of me. I don’t want that.”

____

Hurt and betrayal flashed through her eyes, and he didn’t want to be the cause of her distress. “I didn’t,” he whispered. 

____

Belle stilled. “What?”

____

A lump grew in his throat and a knot of self-loathing formed in his gut. Gold handled the situation completely wrong, but how could he confess his missteps to Belle? Try as he might, Gold refused to feel sorry for the way he handled Killian. 

____

“I confronted him last night, but I didn’t do him any physical harm.”

____

A breath of relief passed through her lips, but a moment later, Belle comprehended the full meaning of his words. “Physical?”

____

Gold nodded and got to his feet. “Let me make you breakfast. It will help your headache.”

____

Robert wouldn’t give her a straight answer. At least, not now. Belle finally understood why people called him a beast. He hurt people who hurt him and he showed no remorse. Robert’s cunning made him come off as an extremely calculated. Part of Belle liked his protective side, but the other part feared his darker side just a little. 

____

“I’ve canceled most of my appointments today,” he said as he prepared some turkey sausage.

____

“Most of them?”

____

Gold had a meeting at the police station with his lawyer regarding Killian’s recent “accident” but expected it to be wrapped up quickly. Turning to look at Belle, a stab ripped through his stomach at the sight of her looking so pale. Every instinct screamed for him to wrap her up in his arms and soothe away her hurts, but Gold doubted Belle would welcome such intimacies from him at the moment.

____

“I want you to take the day for yourself.”

____

“Thank you, but that’s not necessary-”

____

“It is,” he insisted. Gold forced his eyes to hers. “Last night, I let you down. It was my duty to protect you. Take some time to recover. My business will keep.”

____

Guilt swelled in her chest. Belle wanted to lighten the mood, so smiled and adopted a teasing tone. “Are you trying to get rid of me, Mr. Gold?”

____

“No,” he said as if she offended him. “You have done a great job these last few days and I want last night shouldn’t have happened…take some time off and get a spa treatment on me.”

____

“Robert, I’m fine.”

____

“Maybe you should see a doctor to make sure?”

____

Belle stiffened and waved away his concern as a giggle bubbled up her throat. “You sound like a nervous lawyer trying to tap dance his way out of a lawsuit.”

____

The observation stung. Gold cared about Belle’s well-being, not the money. Why did people always assume he only worried about the money? Oh, yes, now remembered. The reputation he worked all his life to achieve. Wordlessly, he placed a plate of turkey sausage, sunny-side-up eggs, and toast in front of her.

____

“Keep your strength up,” he said as he drew back. “I have some calls to make.”

____

When he left, Belle felt awful. All their progress just stalled thanks to that one conversation. Belle honestly didn’t want Robert getting in trouble over a pathetic man like Killian but wished she could take back her harsh words. Her stomach growled again, prompting Belle to pick up her fork. The first bite caught her off guard. Wow! The guy wasn’t lying when he said he could cook!

____

By the time she finished the meal, the aspirin kicked in and she felt much better. After cleaning the dishes, she wondered to do with the rest of her day. Belle never had a spa treatment before, but it started to sound more and more appealing. She still needed to get dress, so after a bath, Belle put on her royal blue sundress. Out of the blue, thoughts of her father intruded. Since she had the day off maybe she should visit the shop and make sure everything was alright. On impulse, she called the shop again but got the machine. Belle suppressed a sigh and left another message.

____

Worry gnawed. Yes, Moe was a grown man who could take care of himself, but what if he fell into a ditch somewhere in a drunken haze and got hurt? As a precaution, she called the hospital. When she heard Moe wasn’t among the current patients, she felt relieved, but the sensation vanished after calling her father’s favorite bar and learning Moe was there now nursing a whiskey. 

____

Anger rose swiftly, threatening to choke her. How could he neglect the shop and drink all day?! For years, Belle agonized over that very question. Nothing she said or did could ever make her father stay sober. 

____

Slowly, her anger faded and Belle made a few calls. The shop was closed, which meant they were losing money. Well, what Robert was paying for her company should offset the losses. Belle’s gut clenched at the idea of taking money from the man she was falling head over heels for, but Belle still had no solid inkling of Robert’s feelings. Given what happened last night, Belle didn’t know where she stood with him. Clearly, Robert didn’t want her company, but Belle didn’t like the idea of spending the day alone. Taking a chance, she called Ruby. The other girl jumped at a chance for a free spa day.

____

The pair bonded quickly and Belle was grateful to have a friend right now. Ruby was funny and nice, but also sassy and brazen. A fact Belle learned over pedicures.

____

“Tell me about Mr. Gold,” Ruby said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

____

Belle averted her eyes as a blush crept up her cheeks. “There’s nothing to tell.”

____

“Oh, please!” Ruby wasn’t buying it for a second. “You clearly have the hots for him!”

____

Wide-eyed, Belle couldn’t prevent her blush from deepening several shades. “We’re friends!”

____

Rolling her eyes, Ruby reached for her bottled water and sipped. “The guy is loaded!”

____

“That’s no reason to like someone,” Belle argued.

____

“It’s a bonus,” Ruby continued. “He’s not traditionally handsome, but not a troll. He obviously likes you back! I mean, men don’t give women spa days just because!”

____

Belle didn’t feel right telling Ruby too much. Yet, rumors had a way of swirling. Did Ruby already hear about happened with Killian last night? Would Ruby believe the truth?

____

“You like him, don’t you?”

____

Belle sighed. Harboring her feeling started taking a toll. Before Belle could bite her tongue, the words rolled off. “I do.”

____

“So what’s the problem?”

____

“He has a…dark side to him,” Belle sighed. 

____

“So do most people,” Ruby pointed out. “Putting people on pedestals only leads to trouble.”

____

Belle agreed but hesitated to over-share with Ruby.

____

“Have the two of you hooked up yet?”

____

“Ruby!”

____

Smiling, the brunette winked. “Is he a good kisser?”

____

Covering her face with her hands, Belle shook her head. How did they get into this conversation? “Ruby-”

____

“Boxers or briefs, do you think,” Ruby asked with a mischievous giggle.

____

The first thought to pop into her head was boxers. Belle didn’t realize she spoke aloud until she heard Ruby laugh. In reaction, Belle started laughing as well. Ruby didn’t judge and it was nice to have someone to talk to. “He makes me feel…”

____

“Wow.” Ruby studied Belle for a long moment. Something really rare and special sparked between those two. Any fool could see it. Belle looked absolutely smitten. “Sounds like serious stuff. So, what’s the problem?”

____

“He wants to take things slow,” Belle sighed.

____

“What wrong with that?”

____

“Nothing.” Developing a relationship one day at a time was wise, but also overwhelming. So many emotions rattled beneath the surface and Belle had trouble handling them. 

____

“Don’t worry. Men don’t hesitate to be with women they like, Belle,” Ruby assured her. “Not for long anyway.”

____

“He’s…been hurt.”

____

Ruby tilted her head and considered Belle. “I still think the guy’s a catch. Do you love him?”

____

Biting her lower lip, Belle nodded. She did love Robert. There was so much more to him than people thought. Belle saw pieces of him the rest of the world didn’t. Yes, she loved Robert Gold. 

____

“If you love him, then you shouldn’t let other things get in your way,” Ruby said with conviction. “You never know what life throws at you. Don’t let the outside world dictate your life, then regret not acting on something when you’re old and gray.”

____

Sound advice. Belle nodded her thanks. “I won’t.”

____

Next, Belle and Ruby had massages and mud baths. Afterwards, Belle felt so relaxed and refreshed that she almost forgot last night ever happened. Robert wasn’t home when she returned to the penthouse but a note rested on the desk. Robert wrote that he planned something special for the two of them. Like a date?

____

Excited, Belle held the note to her chest and practically danced to her room to look through her closet for something special to wear. Her eyes fell to the gold dress. Perfect. Belle found the matching opera gloves and shoes. From there the rest of the outfit fell into place. The goal was to look alluring so Robert would admire but also want her.

____

All too aware there was only a week left of their deal, Belle didn’t want to live the rest of her life with regrets. If he truly didn’t want her, then so be it, but if there was a chance Robert returned her feelings, then Belle wanted to explore these sensations.

____

Belle’s excitement and anticipation grew as she went through the routine of getting ready. Carefully pulling her hair back in an upswept twist, she then carefully applied her make-up. A pair of gold drop earrings perfectly complemented the gown. Twirling in front of the mirror, Belle felt like she stepped into a fairy tale. 

____

The knock on her door made her heart jump in anticipation. Calling to him she would be right out, Belle slipped on the gold gloves. Her three-inch gold sandals had encrusted crystals over the front straps. A touch of floral perfume later and Belle smiled as she crossed the threshold into the main room. Meeting here now became a ritual of sorts for them.

____

Gold thought Belle breathtaking before, but seeing her now stole all the air from his lungs. Beyond enamored, Gold couldn’t tear his gaze away from the gold satin one-shoulder number. His eyes freely roamed over the beaded sequins on the bodice, then the slit on the side revealing a glimpse of Belle’s creamy leg. The gloves added the perfect touch. The package had Gold struggling to find words. 

____

“Something’s missing,” he finally managed.

____

Surprised, Belle looked down at the dress. 

____

“Well, not much more can fit in here, I’ll tell you that,” she joked. When she looked up, Robert held a black velvet box in his hands. “What’s that?”

____

“The finishing touch.” 

____

Opening the box, he proudly held up the diamond necklace from Regina’s auction.

____

Gasping, Belle’s eyes went from the necklace to his face and back again. A knowing smile lit up her features. “So, it was you!”

____

Nodding, he removed the necklace and fastened the piece around her neck. After securing the clasp, Gold couldn’t resist smoothing his hands over her bare shoulders. Belle was so beautiful that he had trouble thinking clearly.

____

Belle struggled not to feel overwhelmed as her fingers lovingly stroked the cool gems. Turning, she hugged him close and thanked him for his sweet gesture. Gold returned the hug while fighting to recall the fact he made plans so kissing her senseless probably wasn’t the best idea. Spoiling things now would be a shame.

____

“Where are we going,” she asked.

____

“It’s a surprise,” he said before escorting her to the waiting car.

____

Belle could hardly believe how her luck changed. A week ago, she didn’t have a job or a hope in the world. Then she met Robert and now she walked through the lobby of a five-star hotel dressed to the nines. It was like a dream. Not because of the riches, but because of the company. Belle smiled at Robert as they approached the doors. So much happened in so short a time. Her _life _happened.__

____

__Robert’s big surprise turned out to be a night at the opera. At first, Belle worried she wouldn’t understand the plot, but the music was so moving that she kept up with the story. The opera was so moving that Belle shed a few tears during the last act. Gratefully accepting Robert’s handkerchief, she dabbed at her eyes while smiling through her tears._ _

______ _ _

The smile was his undoing. Gold wasn’t sure how Belle would react to the opera. People either loved the art form or they hated it. He wanted to do something special, and since she was an educated woman, he hoped Belle would enjoy the experience. Seeing her so moved warmed his heart. 

______ _ _

Belle was an extraordinary woman who tempted him like no other. His attraction to her quickly developed into something deeper and more complex. Gold felt afraid to define all his emotions for fear he would lose her, but the reigns of his control slowly slipped from his fingers. 

______ _ _

The fact he managed to escort her back to the penthouse without incident filled Gold with a small sense of accomplishment. The hour grew late and he should let her go. Gold should but when Belle thanked him and started to turn away, he grasped her hand and pulled her into his arms for a deep, heart-pounding kiss.

______ _ _

Going slow was for chumps. Gold wanted to possess this enchanting creature - now. Her body melted against his frame, letting him know that she wanted him too. They continued kissing and nibbling as Gold guided her up the stairs.

______ _ _


	18. Chapter 18

They were in his bedroom before Belle was even aware of moving. Unable to keep her hands away from temptation, she let her fingers move up and down his back then tangle into his long hair as she surrendered to his intoxicating kisses. The sensation of his hands smoothing down her body made her skin shiver with delight. Pressing closer against him, Belle wanted to indulge her desires. 

Deepening the kiss, Gold struggled out of his jacket, letting it fall to the floor, as he pulled Belle back into his arms. His fingers fumbled for the zipper of her gown. Growling low in his throat, he couldn’t get enough of her taste. Finally yanking down the zipper, exposing her bare skin his touch, he broke away from her mouth to come up for air. Their eyes met and their gazes burned with equal passion. 

Belle’s breath hitched as Robert reached out to slide her gown off her shoulders. The satin fell in a puddle at her feet. Watching his gaze roam up and down her body with appreciation, she forgot her own nerves. Clad only in her heels and underwear, she should be blushing but the sight of his admiring gaze made her feel confident and beautiful. In fact, she didn’t like how he remained in most of his clothes and intended to remedy the situation. 

They both yanked at the knot of his tie, but the fabric wouldn’t budge. Gold kept struggling with the knot as Belle’s fingers shifted his shirt buttons. Hard and needy, Gold could barely keep a lid on his control. This night should be good for both of them. Just the thought of sinking into her hot, wet body had him panting and tearing at his clothing. 

The tie ended up on the floor along with their shoes. Gold snatched Belle against him for another deep kiss as he wrangled out of his shirt. The back of Belle’s knees hit the edge of the bed and she fell back onto the mattress with a laugh. Seeing her spread out before him, Gold eagerly joined her. Moaning, Belle arched into his hands as they moved to cup her breasts through her strapless bra.

“You’re wearing too much,” Gold growled as he nuzzled her throat.

Her nipples tightened as warmth rushed between her legs, and Belle wrapped her arms around Robert’s neck to hold him to her as the wanting need consumed her being. Robert’s erection pressed against her stomach, giving her evidence of his answering desire. Their passion refused to be denied and Belle couldn’t resist urging his face up for another heated kiss.

They rolled together and Belle ended up on top of him. The sensation of straddling his waist made her bold. Belle kissed her way down his neck as her nail scraped down his chest and over his nipples. Hearing him groan encouraged her to move downward and lick the erect peaks. Another growl erupted from Robert’s throat, giving her confidence.

That clever tongue of hers was driving him crazy! Well, two could play at this game! Rolling again, Gold quickly disposed of her bra to cup a naked breast in his hand. Belle’s pretty pink nipples peaked to attention. Unable to resist, Gold bent to take one into his mouth.

A tug of delicious sensation sprang to life in her chest and burst all the way down to her core. Belle couldn’t help but cry out as the pleasure swarmed her senses. Instinct took over and she arched against his mouth. How was it possible for her body to feel so many sensations at once? Belle didn’t know she could feel this good. Desperate, curious, and wanting more of everything he could give, she maneuvered her hand between their bodies, over his pants, to rub her palm over his erection. In reaction, he bit down on her nipple.

More pleasure tore another cry from her throat, but Belle didn’t pull away from him. Instead, she ran her palm down his length and back up again. His sharp intake of breath echoed in her ear. A smile tugged her lips knowing he enjoyed her touch. 

“You play with fire, lass,” Gold said in her ear, his accent thick.

Gold pulled away from temptation long enough to rid his body of his socks and pants. Seeing the black silk boxers, Belle smiled. She was pleased to note she was right about that. 

Robert was beautiful. Though not overly muscular, his male form was nothing less than handsome to her eyes. Plus, judging by the bulge in those boxers, he was very well endowed. Belle somehow managed to lift her eyes to his face once more as she pushed away her nerves. Robert’s gaze glowed with appreciation as he moved over her on the bed.

His tongue delved into her mouth, driving her wild, as his hands once more cupped her breasts and teased her nipples. All too soon, Robert broke away from her mouth to kiss a path down her body. Paying extra attention to her breasts, he suckled her nipples until Belle whimpered his name. Lord, he loved the sound of his name on her lips! Feeling her writhing beneath him as he licked his way down her stomach, Gold glanced up at her to smile wickedly before moving farther down to lick her inner thighs. Panting with need, Belle didn’t protest when he pulled off her panties. 

Sucking in a breath seeing she was bare between her legs, he felt his cock grow heavy with need at the sight of her hairless mound. Nearly coming right then and there, he hissed in a breath before tearing his gaze away. Wanting the moment to last, but unable to resist playing with temptation, his lips traveled back up to her breasts. However, one of Robert’s hands roamed between their bodies to caress her lower belly, while the other rolled a nipple between his fingers before closing his mouth over her other breast. Belle’s sweet, uninhibited cries filled his ears. Belle lived in the moment, which made their connection soar to new heights. Gold took her lips again, while his hand caressed the exquisite flesh between her legs. 

A groan passed between them. Gold’s breath hitched at the first touch of her secret folds. Belle felt so hot and wet! Oh, and when her lower body arched against his fingers in a silent plea, he relished the sensations. More than willing to comply with her demands, Gold caressed his thumb over her slick flesh until he founds her clit then started rubbing gently. 

“Yes!” 

Belle’s nails dug into his back as her hips rolled in time with the rhythm of his rubbing thumb. When their eyes met, she saw the primitive desire in his dark brown depths. Robert would do endlessly wicked things to her if she allowed it. 

Unable to help it, Belle closed her eyes and let her head fall back as she voiced her pleasure as she continued riding his fingers. Oh, she never knew this could feel so good! Robert’s mouth latched onto her throat, intensifying the burning need consuming her flesh. The slight scratch of his stubbled cheek against her skin caused Belle to tighten her hold around him. The sensation of his body pressing against hers was possessive and wonderful and – oh! Belle sobbed as those clever fingers increased the pressure against her nub. Robert continued to tease her mercilessly. 

Sweet Belle was needy, but he was far from done with her. Moving his fingers further down between her folds, Gold felt her hot juices soaking her entrance. Pride surged within him knowing he roused this reaction from her body. Belle was drenched and he couldn’t hold back from ever-so-gently pushing a finger inside her slick heat.

She was so hot and wet and _tight _. So tight he couldn’t fit another finger inside of her. In fact, the one didn’t easily fit all the way inside. Exploring gently, he found the bundle of nerves just inside her wet flesh capable of giving her pleasure. Gently rubbing her there and feeling her inner walls clench around his finger tore a cry from his throat. Realizing the tightness inside of her was even more evident, he stilled.__

____

Gold withdrew his finger and ignored her small whimper of protest as he moved to prop his weight on his forearms before looking into those sparkling blue eyes. Her swollen lips and fluttering eyelashes were the sexiest things he ever saw. His cock throbbed, but before this went any farther, there was something he needed to know. 

“Belle,” he said gently, cupping her face and waiting for her eyes to meet his. “Is this your first time?”

Blushing, Belle averted her gaze. “Does it matter,” she asked shyly.

“Sweetheart,” he breathed. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

She did have a boyfriend in high school, but Gaston was superficial and always pressuring her. She wasn’t ignorant of sex and read her fair share of novels, but she didn’t love Gaston, so she never succumbed to him. After high school, she started working full time for her father as his drinking worsened. She never had time for socializing, let alone dating.

Belle didn’t realize she said any of her thoughts aloud until Robert cupped her cheek and urged her to meet his gaze. 

“We can stop if you want.”

Of course, he just might die from the effort. The idea he would be her first sent a primitive thrill through his being. Belle would be his and _only _his. If she did change her mind, he would stop and he would respect her decision, but he would still crave her.__

____

Having him here, knowing how he made her feel, Belle didn’t want to stop. She wanted him. Before doubts could get the better of her, Belle pulled his lips down for another kiss. The tender touch of lips quickly grew urgent and demanding as the heat rose between them.

____

Having his answer, Gold was determined to make this experience good for her. Memorable. Becoming one with a woman never mattered so much to him. Many years passed since sex actually meant anything and afterward, he wasn’t promiscuous. Tonight he wanted to draw out the pleasure for both of them. 

____

When Belle started writhing beneath his seeking hands, he broke the kiss to fasten his mouth to one of her nipples and suckle as he cradled her other breast. Kneading her flesh and hearing her moan, he suckled harder. As his hands and lips teased and tortured, she let her own hands roam over his body, taking in every curve and texture. Her fingers smoothed down his back before delving beneath his boxers and over his buttocks. Oh, he felt wonderful beneath her fingertips! 

____

In response, Gold’s fingers once more flicked her clit as his hot tongue played more with those gorgeous breasts. As Robert’s hand teased and stoked, Belle moved on instinct, pressing her breast into his hot mouth and undulating her hips to meet those caresses fingers. Robert couldn’t get enough of her breasts and Belle smiled at the knowledge. This man made her feel beautiful and wanted and cherished. 

____

“Please,” she sobbed, feeling the tension build between her thighs. 

____

A cry erupted from her throat as the rhythm increased against her clit. His fingers pressed harder, moving faster and faster over the sensitive, pulsing bud as she struggled to keep up the pace. 

____

“Yes, Robert,” she panted unabashedly, seeking more of his touch. 

____

Answering her call, knowing she only needed the smallest push to send her over the edge, he applied more pressure to her clitoris. Belle screamed as her orgasm flooded. Gold lifted his head to watch her as she rode his fingers throughout her climax. Belle’s face was so utterly gorgeous his heart clenched. 

____

Her juices coated his fingers and he couldn’t hold back his smile of satisfaction before licking them clean. Coming down from her high, Belle saw what he was doing, saw the satisfaction in his eyes, and thought he looked so erotic. When he bent to kiss her, she eagerly accepted his touch.

____

The frantic joining of lips and tongues caused the heat to build in her again, along with her courage. She tugged his boxers, wanting the silk gone. More than happy to kick them to the floor, Gold watched Belle carefully as she took in the sight of him. His long and thick erection stood proudly between them, making her mouth go dry. When she got used to the sight, Belle reversed their positions so that she once again straddled his waist. Now it was her turn to explore with her hands and lips. 

____

Her palms caressed his torso but paused at his erection. Robert had nothing to be ashamed of in that department. Though Belle knew their joining could hurt, her curiosity wanted to know how he would feel inside her core. Her courage returned and Belle gently took his erection in her hands. Her fingers barely fit around his thickness, but she loved the soft skin over hard flesh and stroked up and down experimentally. Robert groaned, so Belle pushed her boundaries a little further and rubbed her palm over his engorged tip, mimicking the movements she saw him use in the shower. His answering groan made Belle realize that she liked giving him pleasure. 

____

Gold’s hips arched, pushing his cock more firmly into her hand. Belle wanted to give him as much as he gave her. The sight of his head thrown back, his mouth open, and his eyes squeezed shut as his pleasure etched over his features was enough to make her core clench with yarning. Belle’s movements slowed a bit because she wanted to ask him what else he liked, but his hand shot out to cover hers. 

____

Gold guided her stokes, showing her how to drive him wild. A bead of his seed formed at his tip and Belle felt the sudden urge to lick it away. In fact, she nearly did so but was stopped when Robert suddenly reversed their positions. Laughing as she bounced against the pillows, thoughts of tasting him vanished as he laced his fingers through hers and pinned them above her head.  
Their eyes met and held.

____

“You’re a tease, dearie,” he said huskily just before licking the soft skin where her neck met her shoulders.

____

Eyes drifting closed as pleasure washed over her, Belle was soon lost in his spell. Those clever lips worked their way down her body all over again, as his fingers separated from her grip, Robert kissed and licked every inch of skin from her throat to her toes and back up to her shoulders. Robert wanted to memorize every inch of her beautiful body and loved that she gave him free reign. Gold’s arousal intensified to the point of desperation by the time he gently spread her legs wide.

____

Belle blushed profusely as she watched him look wantonly at her exposed sex. When he kissed her inner thigh, she jerked in his hold – both from anticipation and anxiety. With his gentle coaxing, Belle relaxed against the pillows, then fisted her hands in the sheets as he continued teasing her.

____

A cry of surprise escaped her when his mouth kissed her wet folds. “Robert! What-”

____

Another cry of delight tore from her as his tongue and lips caressed her bud. Flicking his tongue over her sensitive clit, Gold sucked her hard, giving her a small inkling of the pleasures ahead before moving lower to lick and suckle each of her tender folds. In that moment, he realized that a lifetime wouldn’t be enough to satisfy his need for her taste and touch. 

____

What was happening to her? Belle’s hands curled into his hair and held him in place as her hips urged her sex to rub against his tongue and lips. Only vaguely aware of the panting pleas and cries coming out her throat, Belle’s sole focus centered on the throbbing in her core and clit as her climax quickly approached. Robert teased her faster and faster – yes! Just like that! A final cry erupted from her mouth as a white flash of stars burst behind her eyes, causing her to shatter against his hungry lips.

____

Gold continued licking and teasing her flesh through her orgasm. Those little gasps and sounds of wonder were music to his ears. The way she breathed his name nearly unmanned him. This precious creature deserved to feel as much pleasure as possible, so Gold moved up the length of her body to capture her lips as he positioned the head of his penis at her slick opening. Belle was so hot and wet he couldn’t hold back a groan feeling the slightest contact.

____

As Belle’s body continued to shudder with aftershocks, he pushed forward as gently as he could, but quickly realized there would be some pain. Gold never wanted to hurt her but was equally unable to resist the pull of her warm body. The tip of his cock eased inside her warm flesh and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from thrusting wildly. When she ached against him, he couldn’t hold back another moment. Fusing his lips to hers, he sheathed his cock fully inside of her in one swift thrust. Catching her cry in his throat, Gold forced his body to remain still within her clutching warmth.

____

Beneath him, Belle’s whole body went rigid. To ease her muscles, he nibbled her lips and dared a glance at her face. Gold’s heart broke as he bent to kiss the tears off her cheeks. His heart swelled in his chest with emotions he didn’t dare acknowledge as he cradled her close. 

____

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, but you are so tight.”

____

Belle knew there would be pain but wasn’t expecting the harsh burning as her body stretched to accommodate him. Aftershocks of her earlier pleasure still hummed through her blood, but now the pleasure mixed with pain and she wasn’t sure what to do next. Belle swallowed hard and remained utterly still hoping the pain would pass.

____

Gold took charge and eased the tension in her body by kissing and caressing her anew. Smoothing a hand between them, he started slowly rubbing her clit while simultaneously kissing her breast. As the pleasure returned, Belle slowly started moving instinctively against him. The slightest roll of her hips and the smallest relaxation of her shoulders encouraged him to show her more of what lovemaking entailed. 

____

As she adjusted to the feel of him inside her, the pain eased. When more of her juices coated his length, Gold started to slowly roll his hips. Carefully, he started withdrawing from her body, then slowly thrusting back in again, all the while watching her expression for any signs of distress. He loved the way Belle kept her full body pressed against his as if she didn’t want to let him go, as they found their rhythm. Before long, Belle was ready for more so he urged her legs around his waist but paused at her soft gasp. Thankfully, the sight of her undisguised pleasure told him all was well. 

____

The moment her legs squeezed tighter around his waist, the pressure of his cock increased within her body. Belle’s body couldn’t get enough of his as waves upon waves of sensation washed over her being. Belle knew another release would soon crest. 

____

Gold loved how Belle didn’t over think what they were doing but rather let her emotions sweep her away. The pleasure proved too overwhelming and he increased the speed of his thrusts but did his best to be gentle. Belle’s hands roamed over his buttocks, digging into his flesh, and urging him on. There was nothing he wanted more as he swallowed her cries through deep kisses.  
Those sweet inner muscles clasped and throbbed all around him. Adjusting his hips so he pressed against her clit with every deep thrust, he increased his pace. 

____

Oh, he felt so good! The pressure against her clitoris mixed with the pressure and friction against the perfect spot inside her core made Belle move frantically against Robert. This wonderful man was the only one who could give her what she needed. Belle wanted all he had to offer and when she felt her climax coming, she grasped him tightly and sobbed his name as she broke apart.

____

Her sweet body came around his cock, milking him with a throbbing grip, making it impossible to hold back a moment longer. Gold sobbed her name as his seed burst into her welcoming heat. Head thrown back, he rode the last crest of his climax before collapsing into her welcoming arms. For the first time in his life, Gold felt complete.

____


	19. Chapter 19

Warm and protected and cherished, Belle didn’t want to wake to the reality of day. Yet, of their own accord, Belle’s eyelashes fluttered open. She started to stretch but realized a pair of arms wrapped around her body. Oh, and she was naked!

Memories of last night came flooding back and a smile curved her lips. Her cheek rested against Robert’s chest and her leg rested across his waist as she snuggled up against him. Feeling deliciously comfortable, she didn’t want to move.

Content, Belle traced the shape of his nipple with her fingertips, watching the flesh grow erect. An equal mixture of tenderness, giddiness and awe filled her being as Belle realized she was free to touch Robert at her leisure. The sensation of being watched caused Belle to glance up and see those dark eyes drinking in her movements. Blushing, Belle stopped her tender explorations. 

“How long have you been watching me,” she asked softly.

“Not long,” he smiled. 

Waking a few minutes before her, Gold swore last night was another dream until he felt Belle sleeping in his arms. With her naked body pressing against his, Gold never wanted to let her go. He drank in the sight of her sleeping form and didn’t want to shatter the moment by waking her. Secretly, he feared her reaction. The last thing he wanted was for Belle to reject him or go on about how last night was a mistake. Gold wasn’t sure he could bare it if she regretted being together. Right now, Gold wanted to bask in the moment of her being his before reality intruded on their bliss.

Now, those gorgeous blue eyes twinkled up at him, causing him to forget how to breathe. Belle wasn’t scrambling out of his bed, horrified at the thought of having slept with him. No, she snuggled closer and pressed feather light kisses to his chest. With effort, Gold managed to find his voice.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Mmm.” Belle nuzzled his warm skin, smiling when his fingers stoked down the length of her back. Shyly, she glanced up at him. “I don’t want to get up.”

Gently, he grasped her chin and brought her face up for a soft kiss. Belle’s hands smoothed down his cheek before combing her fingers through his hair. This was the sight Gold wanted to wake up to every morning. He wanted to see her bright smile and that look of acceptance with every sunrise. 

“How are you feeling?”

In reaction to her question, Gold’s arms tightened around her waist to hold her more firmly against him as if afraid she’d vanish with his next heartbeat. The nervous uncertainty in her eyes had him wanting to put all her worries to rest. Holding back a smile was impossible. Gold cupped her cheek and answered honestly.

"I feel wonderful. How are you? Any regrets?”

“No.” Shaking her head, Belle kissed his cheek in turn. “How about you?”

“Never.”

The way he looked at her now, as if she was the most precious treasure in all the world, sent a jolt of awareness through her being, awakening the warmth in her blood. Belle wanted to stay in this bed with him all day, but shouldn’t push her luck.

They gazed at each other with silly smiles for several minutes as their hands wandered along each other’s skin, caressing and growing familiar. Gold’s alarm clock went off, reminding them of the existence of the real world. Groaning, Gold closed his eyes before reaching out to smack the snooze button.

“I guess we have to get up now,” Belle pouted.

“Afraid so,” Gold said. “I have meetings I can’t put off.”

“May I use your shower? I’ll be quick.”

After pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead, he nodded. “Take as long as you want.”

Grinning, Belle scrambled over his body, tugging the blanket along with her. Gold didn’t like how she covered up from his view as she walked to the bathroom. He vowed she wouldn’t feel the need to do so around him again.

With the shower running in the background, Gold lingered in bed, hands above his head, smiling at the ceiling as memories of last night flooded. Finally having Belle in his arms was incredible. Never before did he feel such a deep connection with another human being. As a result, he was possessive and anxious. He wanted to keep Belle with him and never let her go, but did she want the same? Did she see a future with him?

They did make a deal. Would Belle leave at the end of the week? All the other women he cared for in his life were quick to walk away. As much as Gold wanted to believe Belle was different, he must prepare for the inevitable.

In an effort to put his worries on the back burner, Gold threw aside the covers, flipped his legs over the side of the bed, he bent to pick up his discarded boxers from the floor. Slipping them on as he stood up, he was about to limp over to the closet to pick out a suit when he glanced down at the rumpled sheets. The red stain stood out like a sore thumb. The evidence of Belle’s innocence. Gold reached out and yanked the sheet off the mattress, then folded the fabric because he didn’t want anyone else, not even housekeeping, to see this private evidence of their time together. What passed between him and Belle last night was special and _theirs _.__

____

Reaching for his cane, Gold packed the sheet away in his luggage not really knowing why. With a shake of his head, Gold focused on picking an outfit for the day. He needed to get his head back in the game.

____

As hot water cascaded over her body, Belle couldn’t keep the smile off her face. Last night was everything she could have hoped for and she felt so comfortable and safe in Robert’s arms. Never in all her life did Belle feel so cherished. Was it wrong to want the moment to last?

____

Washing carefully, Belle noticed some lingering blood, but the hot water went a long way in soothing her aches. From what she could see, the damage wasn’t too bad. Though fully a woman now, Belle didn’t feel too different. She was still _her _. Belle told Robert the truth when she said she didn’t have regrets. Loving him was a memory she would cherish no matter what the future might bring.__

______ _ _

After drying off with a towel, Belle wrapped the fuzzy robe around her body. Robert’s scent lingered on the fabric and she inhaled deeply. Her eyes lifted to the door and Belle braced herself before emerging from the bathroom. Still in his boxers, Robert stood in front of the closet. Belle relaxed as she moved to his side.

______ _ _

“Shower is all yours,” she said.

______ _ _

Turning, Gold pulled Belle against him. She smelled of soap and flowers and he couldn’t resist nibbling on her earlobe. Giggling, Belle hugged him close in her familiar way. Oddly enough, Gold realized he never felt self-conscious about his knee around her. When Belle looked at him, his heart filled with undefinable emotions. What would he do when she left? 

______ _ _

“What is on the calendar for today,” she asked.

______ _ _

“I have a luncheon with Senator Jenkins.”

______ _ _

Easing back so she could see his face, Belle tilted her head. “More business?”

______ _ _

He nodded. “Yeah. Business attire for lunch.” 

______ _ _

She glanced at his closet and a playful glint lit up those blue eyes. “Should I borrow a suit?”

______ _ _

Chuckling, he shook his head. “I did like you in that deep blue sundress.”

______ _ _

“I wore that yesterday!”

______ _ _

Gold pouted a little because he didn’t get to see her in it. “Where it again?”

______ _ _

Cupping his face in her hands, she gave him a brilliant smile before she pressed a firm kiss to his lips. “I’ll see what I can do.”

______ _ _

Belle started to gently ease out of his arms and Gold reluctantly let his arms drop to his sides. After Belle’s exit, he let out a long breath. Now that they slacked their lusts, Gold should be able to focus more on business. The trouble was he couldn’t stop imagining all the other ways he could get Belle naked. 

______ _ _

A cold shower did the trick for a few minutes, but no sooner did he map out a strategy for the upcoming meeting, images of Belle intruding wearing one of his shirts and ties played havoc with his lower extremities. If Gold could have canceled this meeting today and spent all the daylight hours with Belle, he wouldn’t hesitate. However, he came here with one goal in mind and wasn’t going to be distracted from his endgame at this point. Soon, Albert Spencer’s company, as well as his son-in-law’s, would be in his pocket. 

______ _ _

Back in her room, Belle called housekeeping and asked them to clean her sundress. They promised to have it back in an hour. In the meantime, Belle did her hair and went through the rest of her morning routine. Robert didn’t join her for breakfast due to conference calls, but she tolerated his absence since she knew they would have their next meal together.

______ _ _

When the dress was delivered, Belle quickly dressed and felt beautiful and sexy. Robert’s reaction had her adding the word “seductive” to the list. A few moments after he laid eyes on her, the man pulled her against his chest for a long kiss. By the time they came up for air, they were both panting. Neither one wanted to let go, but Robert ended up having more willpower. He hugged Belle close one last time, then urged her toward the door. Belle followed, holding his hand. Being together felt natural and right. At the elevators, Belle reached into her purse for her lip gloss. Gold threw her a knowing grin. 

______ _ _

By the time they arrived for the meeting, the air of happiness surrounding the couple seemed obvious to all. When they approached their table still holding hands, Senator Jenkins lifted a brow but wisely refrained from comment.

______ _ _

Most of the conversation centered around business, as expected. Belle was content to sit and listen and enjoy the feel of Robert’s warm hand on her thigh. He was _hers _. Belle liked knowing that if she wanted to touch him in return that the gesture would be welcome. Did this mean they were in a relationship? Committed? Belle wanted to believe so, but then again Robert didn’t make her any promises. Where did they stand? Those questions felt like a bucket of ice water but before the worry could burrow deeper, the present conversation distracted her thoughts.__

________ _ _ _ _

“Mr. Gold,” Senator Jenkins started. “I’m more than inclined to help you, but I have my doubts. Especially once I was informed about the incident between you and Mr. Jones.”

________ _ _ _ _

Gold’s poker face was that of a master. “What incident would that be?”

________ _ _ _ _

“The man is back in the hospital nursing a few bruised and broken ribs. I learned from a reliable source that the police called you in for questioning about the assault.”

________ _ _ _ _

Gold’s eyes never wavered from the Senator’s. “If I was involved in such an unfortunate event, I doubt I would be sitting here with you now.”

________ _ _ _ _

The man visibly relaxed. “I suppose they have to cover all their bases considering the known rivalry you have with the family.”

________ _ _ _ _

“Knowing Killian,” Gold said easily, “he probably did something to deserve those injuries.”

________ _ _ _ _

As the men chuckled, Belle struggled to swallow. She knew Robert was responsible for Killian’s sudden hospital stay. Hearing about the police interrogation was a shock though. Was that the meeting he spoke of yesterday that he couldn’t get out of? 

________ _ _ _ _

Robert lied with such ease that it reminded Belle of a snake slithering soundlessly in the grass. No one knew it was there until teeth bit down hard. Belle realized what people meant when they mentioned his ruthlessness. Robert held a great deal of power and possessed no qualms about using that power to influence others, which made him dangerous to cross.

________ _ _ _ _

Yes, Killian could have done something awful to her the other night, but that didn’t mean Belle wanted him beaten to a pulp! Having lost her appetite, Belle picked at her food. Of course, she had to be social and smiled when expected of her because that was part of the bargain, but being in Roberts’s company suddenly didn’t sit well with her conscience. The entire ride home she looked out the window and avoided any interaction with him.

________ _ _ _ _

“Belle,” Gold asked as they entered the penthouse. “Are you alright?”

________ _ _ _ _

“I’m fine.”

________ _ _ _ _

He looked unconvinced. “That’s the fifth ‘fine’ you’ve given me since we left the restaurant.”

________ _ _ _ _

Robert attempted to touch her arm and Belle turned away but wasn’t fast enough. Gold’s arm wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back into the warmth of his body. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Tell me what’s wrong,” he whispered into her ear.

________ _ _ _ _

Oh, his touch made her head spin. Belle couldn’t turn off her softer feelings for him, but she had to stand on principle. With a sigh, she swallowed her temper and told him the truth. 

________ _ _ _ _

“You hurt Killian, didn’t you?”

________ _ _ _ _

He didn’t answer right away, so she twisted around to look at him. “You told me you didn’t hurt him physically, but you lied.”

________ _ _ _ _

“No, I told you the truth,” he insisted. “ _I _didn’t hurt him.”__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No, you got someone else to do your dirty work. You toy with words like you do people.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“He hurt you,” Gold said unapologetically. “I protect what’s mine.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Disgusted, Belle didn’t want to be around him another moment and tried breaking free of his hold, but Robert held her firmly in place. Belle had every right to be angry, but he needed her to listen. When she stopped struggling, he confessed everything.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“When I helped you to bed and watched you sleep, I couldn’t stop thinking about all the things that could have happened to you if-” Breaking off, he shook his head, not liking the images formulating in his mind. Gold managed to meet her gaze and continue. “I went upstairs and made a few phone calls. I just wanted Killian to know you are off limits.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tremor in his voice and concern in his eyes melted her heart. No one ever cared so much about her wellbeing that they went to such extraordinary lengths. His protectiveness made it impossible for Belle to stay mad at him but that didn’t mean she wanted him hurting anyone. She cupped his cheek, then stroked the shaven skin along his jawline with her thumb. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You are a better man than Killian Jones will ever be,” she assured him. “I see the good in you and I don’t want you stooping to his level. That’s all.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“But he tried to harm you! He wanted to hurt you to get to me! I won’t let that stand! I’m going to do all I can to protect you!”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You did,” Belle told him sincerely. “You brought me safely home. That’s all I would have asked for.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Resting his forehead against hers, Gold closed his eyes and held her tight. He wanted to be worthy of Belle. More than anything, he wanted to be the good man she thought him to be. He wanted to promise he would never do something like this again, but the words wouldn’t come.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _


	20. Chapter 20

Belle wanted Robert to hold her and never let go, but the moment between them broke when his phone rang. As they drew apart, Belle watched him check the ID. An apologetic look came over his face moments before Robbie told her he had to answer. Nodding, Belle backed away and gave him space.

She wandered into the kitchen, turned on the TV, and decided to catch up on current events. The news didn’t run a story about Mr. Jones’s hospitalization, which was a good sign. Yes, Belle was upset Robert hurt Killian. She didn’t want him risking criminal charges on her behalf. People like Killian Jones always got what they deserved. The world would set things right and that man’s bad karma would come around to get him, which was another reason she didn’t want Robert wasting his time on revenge.

A glance at the clock told her a half hour passed. Robert’s business must be important. Turning off the TV, Belle got to her feet. She intended to go back to her room and read but paused seeing the phone on the wall. Should she call her father again?

As much as Belle worried about him, she knew Moe would shrug off her concern. He never gave his daughter the impression he cared about her opinion one way or the other. At the same time, Moe always expected her to be there to pick up the pieces and deal with the consequences of his drunken escapades. With a sigh, Belle picked up the receiver and dialed the shop. The machine picked again and Belle’s stomach clenched. Two weeks’ worth of lost business did not bode well. Would thirteen thousand even be enough to help the shop bounce back at this point? Belle could work all the double shifts she wanted, but running the shop alone was an impossible task.

Back in her room, she picked up her book but instead of reading, she started to pace. Her deal with Robert made her uneasy. If given the choice, Belle wouldn’t accept the money, but necessity forced her hand. Torn, she rubbed her forehead. Belle would give up the money in a heartbeat if it meant being with Robert. Talk about being between a rock and a hard place. 

Belle still wanted to help her father, but what was wrong with wanting her own life? Right now, her future revolved around what it always did – cleaning up after her father while juggling the shop and a second job that gave paltry benefits. What Belle dreamed all her life of finding love and happiness while seeing the world and finishing her education, those goals fell by the wayside in favor of taking care of her father. For so long, her own wants rotted on the back burner. Now, against all odds, some of Belle’s dreams were coming true, but should she throw caution to the wind and follow her heart?

Last night, Robert never uttered those three special words. A very sobering realization. Still, Belle _felt _his love. Robert didn’t need to say the words - not yet anyway. Though Belle’s heart burned with love for that man, she would bite her tongue until the right moment for a confession presented itself.__

____

Being a practical, modern woman meant Belle didn’t expect Robert to sweep in on his white horse and rescue her from her life. She loved the man for who he was, not the amount of his wealth. If he went bankrupt tomorrow, her love would not vanish. What Belle _did _want was a best friend, companion, and lover who would be her partner through all the long years ahead. A man to cradle her when she was sad, laugh with her through triumphs, and challenge her to follow her dreams. Her soul recognized Robert as that special someone, but Belle didn’t know if he felt the same. Perhaps she was getting her hopes up too soon?__

_____ _

The knock on her door caused her thoughts to scatter. Turning, she glimpsed Robert standing on the threshold. A welcoming smile curled her lips as she walked to his side.

_____ _

“Senator Jenkins has invited us to dinner at his club this evening.”

_____ _

His businesslike tone made her smile falter. “Alright.”

_____ _

“I feel I should warn you that Cora, Albert, and Regina have been invited as well.”

_____ _

Nodding in understanding, she kept her tone professional. “I’m sure it will be fine.”

_____ _

Some of the tension in Gold’s shoulders relaxed hearing her reassurances. His hand smoothed up and down her arm while he resisted the urge to kiss Belle senseless. There was still a lot of work to be done and if he kissed her now, he would let the work sit. 

_____ _

“Can you be ready around six?”

_____ _

“Of course.”

_____ _

“Excellent.” Letting his hand drop, Gold flashed a small smile before heading back to his business affairs.

_____ _

As the goosebumps on her arms faded, Belle remembered to breathe. Having Robert so close ignited her desire. At the same time, her heart ached at his almost dismissive tone just now. Did he still see her as a business asset? She craved him so much and didn’t understand how he could affect her so deeply. Just when she thought they made progress, they seemed back at square one. 

_____ _

After choosing a red cocktail dress with a layered, mid-thigh skirt, Belle realized she was running out of outfits. Wearing something more than once wasn’t frowned upon anymore, was it? Belle figured she would have to deal with the outfit situation later. Right now, she combed her hair into an over-the-shoulder style and dared to put on red lipstick to match her smoky eye make-up in preparation for this evening. 

_____ _

Robert’s admiring gaze was worth all the effort. Nevertheless, unease over the lingering questions regarding their relationship kept rattling around in her mind. Briefly, Belle considered talking to him about her feelings, but decided now wasn’t the time. They struck a deal and she didn’t want to put a damper on the evening.

_____ _

Gold’s throat went dry at sight of Belle in that red dress. His fingers itched to pull her against him and kiss her until she melted into his arms. He very nearly forgot about the party and did just that, but Belle’s voice brought Gold out of his revelry. 

_____ _

“What kind of place is this country club,” she curiously asked. 

_____ _

“Oh, the usual, I suppose,” he said dismissively. “A place to play golf, go sailing, and sit around thinking you’re better than everyone else.”

_____ _

His sarcasm surprised her, particularly the last part. “I take it with all your wealth, you don’t pay dues to a place like that?”

_____ _

Gold shook his head, his expression one of disdain. “Can’t stand them.”

_____ _

“But you’re going tonight?”

_____ _

“All part of the game, dearie,” he said as he walked her to the elevator. “Spencer is trying to counter my bid on his company and get Senator Jenkins to back him. Tonight, he’s going to try and rally support and I have to be there to prove such a move is not in his best interest.”

_____ _

In other words, intimidation. 

_____ _

“And your presence will truly cower his supporters?”

_____ _

Gold grinned at her astuteness. “Yes, it will.” 

_____ _

People knew better than to cross paths with him if they wanted to avoid trouble.

_____ _

Belle wanted to encourage Robert to walk away from the deal. He didn’t need the money or the assets, but she knew it wasn’t merely the business driving him. For Robert, this was personal. Until he was able to let go of his past, he wouldn’t be able to walk away from the rest. 

_____ _

Secretly, Belle hoped she could help Robert realize he was worth so much more than the next contract. His heart was broken more than once, convincing him he wasn’t worthy of love. Belle knew differently and hoped to prove it to him before their time together came to an end.

_____ _

Arriving at the club, Belle wasn’t surprised by the luxurious restaurant, meeting area, extensive golf course, docks, or even the elaborate chandeliers. The wait staff was welcoming and cordial. How was it that she was no longer phased by such luxury?

_____ _

Most would covet such a lifestyle, but Belle didn’t want to live permanently in these types of surroundings. There was something cold and impersonal about the atmosphere. No, Belle wouldn’t choose to be one of these people for the world. She liked to think she grew immune to the lure of the rich and powerful. Then again, considering how quickly she was falling in love with Robert, Belle wondered if she wasn’t already ensnared in the net.

_____ _

Cora watched from afar as the couple entered and could tell right off the bat something changed between the pair. The girl had a glow about her and an easy, confident smile. Their body language suggested a new level of intimacy. Cora inhaled a sharp breath as her daughter moved to stand beside her. 

_____ _

“They are awfully chipper,” Regina said dryly.

_____ _

“They’re sleeping together,” Cora supplied.

_____ _

Regina scoffed. “I doubt a woman like Belle would go for him. I’m surprised any woman would.” 

_____ _

“Robert has his charms.” Cora remembered a time when he was easy to laugh around her. Robert was a courteous lover and the memory caused Cora’s jealousy of Belle to double.

_____ _

“You mean the charms that put my husband in the hospital?” 

_____ _

Regina’s cheeks flushed with anger hearing her own mother defend the man that hurt Killian. And for what? Cora turned and flashed a sharp look, but Regina stiffened her spine.

_____ _

“Killian has no one to blame but himself.” Cora did not feel an ounce of sympathy for her son-in-law. “What was he thinking drugging Belle in the first place?”

_____ _

Regina’s eyes widened. “It was your idea to have him corner Belle and test how far Gold would go to protect her! _You _wanted to see how much Gold cared for the silly bumpkin! Now we know and you blame Killian?!”__

_______ _ _ _

Cora nodded, nonchalant in the face of her daughter’s rage. “Yes, I do.”.

_______ _ _ _

“I still don’t see how it changes anything! Gold won’t back off and I doubt that silly girl can convince him otherwise!”

_______ _ _ _

“Think outside the box, Regina,” Cora sighed. “Right now, Gold is on shaky emotional ground. We can use that to our advantage.”

_______ _ _ _

“If you have a plan, you better act fast,” Regina hissed before snatching a glass of champagne from a passing tray. “Senator Jenkins just told me about Gold’s move to bury the contracts Killian needs to stay afloat. With Gold owning a majority of the stock, our bellies are exposed.”

_______ _ _ _

“Most of that was Killian’s fault too,” Cora frowned. “He should have known this could have happened and taken steps to prevent it.”

_______ _ _ _

“I can’t save both companies, Mother,” Regina’s expression soured. Regina hated how the woman refused to support her, or her husband then turned around and expected her to do all the heavy lifting! 

_______ _ _ _

“Your father has a plan, as do I,” Cora assured her daughter. “Just smile and enjoy the evening.”

_______ _ _ _

Narrowing her eyes at her mother’s retreating form, Regina did not like being kept out of the loop. Cora may be a clever woman, but Regina was the one with her hand on the pulse of the business world. Cora was little more than a conniving socialite.

_______ _ _ _

Spotting Belle, Regina swallowed the rest of her champagne and grinned. The burning need for a bit of revenge propelled Regina forward. 

_______ _ _ _

“Having fun, dear?”

_______ _ _ _

When Regina appeared out of nowhere Belle’s heart jolted, but thankfully she managed not to let it show. How much did Regina know about that incident with Killian? Belle doubted the woman would let bygones be bygones even if she knew the truth about her husband’s actions. Belle kept her guard up even as she forced a smile for Regina’s benefit. 

_______ _ _ _

“It’s a lovely club,” Belle commented.

_______ _ _ _

“Yes, it is.” Regina’s expression turned predatory. As a waiter passed, she grabbed another glass of champagne and offered it to Belle. “You have to try this. It’s some of the best I’ve ever tasted.” 

Belle made no move to take the flute. “Thank you, but I’m not drinking tonight.”

_______ _ _ _

A sing-song laugh erupted from Regina’s lips. “How singular, dear.” 

_______ _ _ _

After putting aside the glasses of champagne, Regina’s hand lashed out and grabbed Belle’s arm. Despite her struggles to break free, Belle quickly found herself being guided through the dining room full of guests toward the patio. Once they were alone, Regina let her smile drop.

_______ _ _ _

“I’m glad to see you and Mr. Gold are getting along so well,” Regina said sarcastically. “The two of you look absolutely smitten.”

_______ _ _ _

Deeply resentful of how this woman thought she could get away with bullying and pushing her around, Belle felt her temper rise. She refused to give an inch to such a rude, entitled brat! With her heart hammering in her ears, Belle somehow managed to keep her game face intact. The last thing she would ever do was confide details of her personal life to this slimy woman. 

_______ _ _ _

“We are just friends,” Belle said firmly. “You seem to suffer from an overactive imagination.”

_______ _ _ _

Laughing in the face of Belle’s bravado, Regina shook her head. “There’s no need to be modest, dear. I heard all about how he played the white knight to your damsel at Killian’s fundraiser. Though, I feel I should warn you, plenty of people have let down their guard around that man and lived to regret it. One way or another, things will not end well for you.”

_______ _ _ _

Catching the veiled threat, Belle once more attempted to break free of Regina’s grip, but the other woman’s nails dug even deeper into her arm. 

_______ _ _ _

“He’s cold and calculating,” Regina continued, staring daggers at Belle. “I would think twice about getting too attached.”

_______ _ _ _

Eyes narrowing, Belle resented all of Regina’s implications and was all too happy to let her know it. 

_______ _ _ _

“You don’t know him,” she heatedly snapped.

_______ _ _ _

Finally getting a reaction out of Belle, Regina’s dark eyes twinkled in triumph. “I know him well enough. And I’ve also known him longer than you have, so I’ve seen exactly what he is capable of.”

_______ _ _ _

Slapping the smile off Regina’s face would be unbecoming, not to mention disruptive, but oh how Belle wanted to see Regina’s face finally free of that smirk! Since she didn’t want to create gossip for the mill, Belle forced down her temper, then forced her lips into a smile. 

_______ _ _ _

“Thank you for the words of wisdom.”

_______ _ _ _

Flinging sarcasm proved satisfying in a way, but Belle felt even more empowered when she finally managed to pull her arm free. Without another word, Bell turned on her heel to walk back inside and rejoin the party, leaving Regina steaming on the patio. Belle could easily dismiss Regina’s nasty comments. Still, a small twinge of doubt gnawed at the back of her mind. Regina blamed Gold for Killian’s injuries and Belle wondered how far Robert would go to get even with anyone who wronged him.

_______ _ _ _

Moments later, she spotted him a few feet away and her heart instantly warmed when he looked up and smiled at her. Her worries melted away as she walked to his side. Robert’s reputation was well known, but the more she came to know him, the more Belle realized that Robert did have a code of honor. There were lines he wouldn’t cross. Everyone had their faults and Belle would not hold him up to an impossible standard. Besides, she really thought her influence good for him.

_______ _ _ _

Reassured, she put a hand on his shoulder and smiled with welcome as he wound an arm around her waist. Belle loved these small intimacies. As much as she wanted to lean into his frame and publicly show her affection, she knew Robert would want to keep a respectable appearance. For now, she was content to keep their true relationship a secret.

_______ _ _ _


	21. Chapter 21

Belle managed to get through the rest of the evening by imagining having Robert all to herself once they got home. She was laughing at one of Senator Jenkins’s jokes when she glanced up to see Robert and Cora engaged in what seemed to be an intense conversation. Belle’s smile faltered as she wondered what those two could possibly be talking about. 

Whatever that woman said must have gotten under Robert’s skin because he acted distant the rest of the night. Just as they got into the car to head back to the penthouse, his phone rang. Disappointed at not having his attention, Belle questioned if she should ask about Cora. On impulse, she leaned into him and felt relief when Robert wrapped an arm around her as he continued conducting business on the phone. Belle rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Her imagination envisioned him making it all up to her once they were home. 

Belle’s warmth made it difficult to concentrate, but Gold didn’t want to push her away. All too aware of how his cock hardened the second her scent wafted under his nose and her softness curled into him, Gold latched on to his control as he continued speaking to his source. Somehow, he managed to run through the business points that needed to get done before the end of the week. As the hotel came into view, he wrapped up the call, then turned his attention to helping Belle out of the car. Neither of them said one word on the way up to the penthouse. By the time they crossed the threshold, Gold felt the need to fill the silence.

“Are you hungry,” he asked. “The meal at the club wasn’t very filling.”

Laughing, Belle agreed. “Who knew a scoop of mashed potatoes in the shape of a flower and a single carrot was a main course?”

Out of habit, Gold pulled Belle against him and pressed a soft kiss to her naked shoulder. “What do you want?”

Belle’s eyes communicated her desire. Feeling brave, she pressed her body harder against him until her breasts crushed into his shirt and their lips were a breath apart. 

“I’m not hungry for food,” she whispered.

Unable to resist, Gold captured her lips for a sweet kiss. A dam opened allowing all of their pent-up desire to flow. They kissed and caressed as if they couldn’t get enough of each other. Wrapping a leg around his waist, Belle inhaled a sharp breath when his erection pressed into her lower body. 

“Yes,” she panted in his ear as she felt his hand move under her skirt to press between her legs. 

Gold stroked her sex through the thin fabric and was rewarded when Belle moaned into his mouth. With a growl, he tore his lips away from hers and their eyes met and held as his fingers continued stroking her. The fabric quickly grew damp, wrenching a groan from Gold’s throat. 

“You’re so _wet _,” he growled.__

____

Belle’s sweet lips curled into a seductive smile. “Because I’ve been imagining you touching me all night.” 

____

The pleasure swirled, but Belle wanted to give as good as she got. As her hips moved against Robbie’s seeking fingers, Belle bent to lick and nibble his throat. Encouraged by her confession, Gold pressed his fingertips more firmly against her softness until Belle arched against him - voicing her pleasure in sweet gasps and moans. 

____

“I want to see you come, Belle,” he said huskily into her ear. 

____

Belle reacted by breaking free and stepping away several paces until she was out of his reach. The fact she tempted him as much as he did her gave Belle courage. Empowered, she crooked her finger before turning and walking up the stairs. 

____

Gold gripped his cane until his knuckles turned white and had to take several breaths before he could make his body follow. It felt like an eternity before he found her in the bedroom. The air left his lungs in a whoosh at the sight that greeted him.

____

Belle stood with her back to him, the zipper of her dress only half undone, gazing over her shoulder with a sexy grin, which nearly made him come in his pants. 

____

“I need some help,” she purred.

____

Moving forward, Gold slowly drew down the zipper, then stroked her exposed skin, tracing her spine with his fingertips. Unable to resist, he pressed kisses between her shoulder blades. Arching against his touch, Belle felt her knees grow weak. Her head fell back as her eyes closed and she was grateful for his arm around her waist securely holding her against him. The action caused his erection to press firmly into her buttocks, making the throbbing heat between her legs intensify.

____

Leisurely kisses on her back were not going to be enough, so Belle pushed the dress off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. When she turned to face him, she immediately saw the hunger in his eyes and shivered with delight. Feeling bold, she sat on the edge of the bed and reached down to make purposeful work of removing her heels. 

____

Unable to move, and watching with bated breath, Gold wondered where this siren came from. Belle was exquisite and she was all his. The knowledge he was the only one with the right to touch her gave him a renewed sense of masculine pride. 

____

“Do you want to join me,” she asked when her feet were bare. 

____

Beyond words, Gold nodded. Belle lay back on the pillows before patting the spot next to her. Did she know she utterly unmanned him? Probably, the vixen. Determined to turn the tables, Gold removed his shoes and socks before pulling at the knot of his tie. The silk was on the floor moments later and he moved to the side of the bed. He set aside his cane then started to unbutton his shirt. Belle’s breath hitched as the fabric slid off his shoulders, causing a smirk to play at the corners of his lips. 

____

Next, his hands went to his belt. Belle’s eyes glazed over as he pulled down his fly and removed his pants and boxers in one movement. Gold stood proudly before her, letting Belle see what her teasing wrought.

____

Belle sat up on her knees as her tongue darted out to lick her dry lips. The sight of Robbie stripping only made her wetter. The desire to get back at him burned fiercely in her veins as well as an inextinguishable need to satisfy her curiosity. Hardly recognizing herself, or knowing what came over her, Belle inched forward with her eyes fixed on his rigid shaft. Her hands reached out to stroke him the way he showed her, and Belle couldn’t hold back a smile hearing his quick intake of breath.

____

“Gods, Belle!” Eyes closing and head falling back, Gold let her have her way with him. 

____

A bead of moisture formed on his tip and Belle immediately leaned forward to lick it away. She wanted to know his taste. She wanted to give him pleasure. 

____

“Belle!”

____

His hands grasped her shoulders and his nails dug into her skin, but Robbie didn’t push her away or pull her forward. The choice was hers to make. Desire churned within her, growing stronger and stronger by the moment. Belle took the full tip of his cock into her mouth. Her tongue slowly rolled over his flesh as Belle experimented. Robbie’s words somehow reached her ears. He shouted how good she felt around his cock. Encouraged, Belle continued exploring this part of his body – the part that gave her so much pleasure. Not exactly sure what to do, instinct guided her. Belle wanted to please him and didn’t want her inexperience to be an issue. 

____

On impulse, Belled cupped his sac in her hands and caressed him as her lips licked up and down his length. Robbie cupped her cheek then let his fingers weave into her hair. Wordlessly, he guided her mouth over his throbbing erection.

____

Oh, he wanted her hot mouth around him! He wanted to feel her tongue sucking him until his seed spilled down her throat! Gritting his teeth, Gold knew if he allowed her to continue, he would end too soon. Using all of his willpower, he gently pushed her back to rest against the pillows. Belle pouted, which rouse a chuckle from him. 

____

“I’m not done with you yet, sweetheart.”

____

Before she could ask what he had in mind, Robert’s body covered hers and his lips claimed her own. The intensity of his touch made her toes curl. Her arms wound around his neck and she urged him on with soft whimpers and pants.

____

Though he was fully naked, Belle still wore her underwear, which frustrated Gold to no end. He needed to be skin-to-skin. The kiss deepened and his roaming fingers found the clasp on her bra. Seconds later, he slid the garment off her body, then broke the kiss to take in the sight of her exposed flesh. Those pert mounds fit perfectly into his palms. Gold stroke her softness tenderly even as desire burned in his gaze. 

____

Belle clung to Robert’s shoulders as he kissed his way down her neck. Those clever hands still kneaded her breast and Belle’s body couldn’t resist arching into his expert touch. Every inch of her being felt alive with throbbing need and as much as she wanted to lie back and enjoy all of his caresses, the ache between her thighs demanded attention.

____

“Touch me,” she panted in his ear.

____

Chucking against her skin, Gold relished her enthusiasm. Belle was so alive and genuine, which made her irresistible. He tore his lips away from her skin, then met her gaze and held it as his hands removed her panties. A sharp breath logged in Gold’s throat at the sight of the glistening moisture between her legs. Belle didn’t have time to be the least bit embarrassed because Robert’s mouth crashed down on hers as his fingers stroked her heat.

____

“Robbie,” she moaned against his lips as those strong fingers expertly rubbed her juices over her folds. “Touch me,” she begged again. 

____

How could he not? Running his thumb over her clit, Gold leaned back just enough to watch Belle arch and writhe beneath him. Slowly, tenderly, he eased a finger into her entrance and felt her inner muscles clench around him. Belle was still tight, but so incredibly sweet. Gold tried inserting a second finger into her, but only the tip fit. Not wanting to hurt her or cause distress, Gold caressed her a few times before withdrawing.

____

A cry of protest left her at the loss of sensation, which had Belle opening her eyes to stare up at him. Robert grinned mischievously before taking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking hard. Belle’s fingers laced through his hair just before she cried out as pleasure assaulted her senses. 

____

Pure bliss swallowed her being as Robbie’s hands touched everywhere, stoking every inch of her skin. No matter how much she whimpered or begged, Robbie purposely stayed away from the place aching most for his touch. Unable to take the torture another moment, Belle flipped their positions so she straddled his waist. Her turn.

____

Fully aware of his thick erection pressing between their bodies, Belle kissed a path down his neck to his chest. Turnabout was fair play, so she licked and suckled his nipples until he cried out and arched into her mouth. Robert panted her name, encouraging her exploration. Running her hands down the length of his body, she paused to press tender kisses to the gnarled flesh of his injured knee. 

____

Through hooded eyes, Gold saw her sweet gesture and felt a lump form in his throat. He swallowed it quickly, not wanting to ruin this moment with the hope that she cared. 

____

“It doesn’t hurt,” he assured her.

____

Smiling, Belle once more moved to sit on top of him, pressing her palms to his chest. Taking in the sight of his features, Belle thought him so handsome. Even the crinkles around his eyes were sexy as hell. Overwhelmed for a moment, Belle struggled to define all the emotions swirling through her soul. The next instant, thoughts scattered when Robbie yanked her down for another kiss.

____

As his tongue twisted around hers, she felt his hard cock pulsing against her lower belly. In response, the throbbing between her legs intensified. Belle couldn’t resist curling her fingers around his length as Robert deepened the kiss by pressing harder and demanding more. Breaking away to catch her breath, Belle straightened and let her eyes fall to his penis.

____

The pre-cum at the tip fascinated her. She didn’t want to wait any longer. Still gripping him, she rose up on her knees and placed the tip of him at her entrance. Gold lost all ability to move or speak as he watched Belle’s graceful movements. His fingers itched to grab her hips and pull her down as he thrust up into her hot core, but he found the strength to remain still and let Belle find her own rhythm. 

____

Belle bit her lower lip as she slowly sank down on his cock. Robbie was large and she was still getting used to this new invasion of her body. Though she had to pause a few times to allow her body to adjust, Belle finally took him all the way inside. An exquisite _fullness _took over, making her want to move. Somehow, she managed to open her eyes and smile as she started rolling her hips. Finally, Gold grasped her hips and helped guide the rise and fall of her strokes even as she angled her body so her clit rubbed against his flesh with every soft slide.__

______ _ _

Sensations swarmed, quickly overwhelming every other sense. Belle’s head fell back and her eyes closed as she rode her love. 

______ _ _

“You feel so…so,” she whimpered and felt him thrust harder in response. More! Oh, her body wanted more! A cry of joy left her with every sweet stroke of Robbie’s penis. Instinct had her increasing the pace of her movements, riding him faster. Frantic need pulsed through her blood making her grind wildly against him. 

______ _ _

Gold couldn’t take his eyes off the gorgeous creature above him. Belle was his every dream come to life – the most beautiful creature in the entire world! Hearing her sob his name in a needy plea made him lose control. Gold flipped them so Belle rested once more beneath him, then latched his lips onto her breast to suckle her even as he pounded into the hot, throbbing core gripping his so tight. Belle gripped his buttocks as her legs squeezed his waist, and Gold knew she wanted all of him. Her soft cries filled his ears as he felt her heat tightening around his length. Belle was on the brink and he wanted to watch her as he gave her release. 

______ _ _

Mouth unfastening from her breast, he looked at her hair spilling across his pillows, her beautiful reflecting expressions of wonder and delight as her body arched in preparation. _His _. Belle was all his. As if in agreement with his silent claim, Belle screamed his name as her orgasm exploded, causing her to shatter in his arms.__

____

______ _ _

____

Gold rode the waves of her throbbing heat milking him and desperately wanted the moment to last forever. Unfortunately, the rush rose too quickly. Stiffening, Gold attempted to hold off but his climax burst with such force that Gold saw stars. Her name poured from his lips as his seed spilled into her warmth. Spent, he collapsed on top of her, holding Belle close as the world went dark.

____

______ _ _

____


	22. Chapter 22

She wasn’t fooling anyone. Feigning sleep, Gold peeked out of one eye as Belle eased slowly out of bed, wrapping a sheet around her nude body. As she started to walk away, he grabbed a corner of the fabric and yanked. A cry of surprise fell from Belle’s lips seconds before she whirled around to see Robbie smiling at her with undisguised satisfaction as he tossed the sheet back on the bed.

“I don’t want you to ever hide yourself from me.”

Her blush covered her every inch of her skin as Belle rushed back to the bed in an effort to reclaim the sheet. Instead, Robert snatched her around the waist and hugged her close against him. Some of the covers blocked skin-to-skin contact, but he was content to have her in her arms. After tucking a wave of her hair behind her ear, his hand caressed her soft cheek.

Belle gazed at the face of the man she loved and felt a sense of awe, appreciation, and a thousand other emotions she couldn’t define squeeze her heart. To be able to look at Robert and call him her own truly amazed and moved her beyond words.

“You’re so beautiful,” Gold breathed as he soaked in the sight of her. She felt right in his arms. Belle belonged to him and only him. “Don’t hide from me, sweetheart.”

Feeling special and wanted and cherished was all relatively new to Belle and she never wanted to have these elements disappear from her life. Her fingertips lightly traced his facial features, as if to memorize every inch. Boldness grew in her chest and for once Belle didn’t second guess her impulses or deny her desires. 

“I was going to take a shower. Care to join me?”

Gold’s lips curled upwards, a phenomenon which happened more and more these days. He smiled more around Belle in the last week than he did in years. Pulling her closer, he pressed a gentle kiss to her collarbone. 

“Don’t tempt me,” he warned. “I have a lot of work to do today.”

Disappointed, Belle held him as she ran her fingers through his hair, then forced his gaze back up to hers. “Can’t it wait?”

With a sigh, he shook his head. “This deal needs to close by the end of the week. I don’t have a lot of time and there is still a lot to be done.”

“Ah, the deal again.”

The sight of her disappointment had Gold taking her lips for another quick kiss. “I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to it,” she smiled as she shimmied out of his arms and to her feet. This time she let him keep the sheet as she walked to the bathroom. At the threshold, Belle threw him another smile over her shoulder before closing the door.

Gold gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as his cock hardened. Belle would be the death of him. He nearly went to the bathroom to join her after all, but his ringing phone distracted him from his intent. 

Finding the cursed thing on the floor, he answered gruffly. “Gold. What? No! Tell them I will be over to deal with the problem! Now!”

After hanging up, he sprang out of bed, reaching for his cane as he went. He should have known Regina would have some dirty trick up her sleeve! Well, he put in too much time on this deal to lose out at the last minute!

No sooner did he grab a fresh suit out of the closet, Belle emerged from the bathroom. She could tell something changed and Gold gave her a brief explanation and assuring her that he would see her tonight before disappearing into the bathroom. Blinking rapidly, Belle wondered what the emergency could be. She never saw him so frazzled.

Back in her own bedroom, she rummaged through the closet to find something comfortable to wear. A pale pink linen skirt and a pink lace top looked like it would do the trick. Once dressed, she wondered what she should do to fill her day. After Robert left, she attempted to read but quickly grew restless.

How could she not wonder about what the future would hold? Or be curious about the exact extent of their relationship. Did Robbie even consider them to be in one? She certainly did! At the end of the week, his trip could be over. The deal will be done. Then what?

Was she wrong to want a future with him? Every time she considered telling Robert how she felt, she always hesitated. The few times the words almost slipped out of Belle’s mouth last night as they made love. Belle feared Robert didn’t feel the same depth of emotion for her as she did him. In the back of her mind, Belle had to wonder if Robert slept with her because he assumed their connection to be a casual one. A moment later, she remembered how his eyes filled with adoration and knew she wasn’t imagining their connection.

But did Robert love her? Or did he just have a strong sense of lust?

Unable to concentrate on her book, Belle took a chance and invited Ruby to lunch. Excited about a meal at a five-star hotel, Ruby said it would appeal to her caterer instinct to size up the competition. Robert did say he would pay for any expenses. Still, if he didn’t want to foot the bill for lunch, then she would deduct the prince from the thirteen grand. That is even if Belle even took the money, of course.

Half an hour later, she sat at a lovely table in the restaurant with Ruby. Her friend noticed the change in Belle and wanted details. Needless to say, Belle’s blush refused to abate.

”You’re glowing,” Ruby gushed. “Things must be going well with Mr. Gold. Is he a good lover? Tell me everything!”

Belle had no intention of spilling the beans, but she didn’t deny that things progressed between her and Robert. “Everything is so exciting and new, so I’m still processing it all.”

“He must be good considering how red you are,” Ruby teased. “Good for you!”

“I never thought I would fall for him,” Belle confessed. “I’m trying to stay rational about it.”

Ruby laughed. “Love is not rational.”

Well, it certainly wasn’t like how people described it in books. Love seemed more mysterious and complex and consuming than what she read about on the page. Though she had no clue what the future held, Belle still didn’t want to get hurt.

“Do I tell him how I feel?”

Ruby shook her head, horrified. “Saying the ‘L’ word first spooks men. Trust me, wait for him to say it before you tell him.”

The advice sounded solid, but as they ordered and talked about other topics, Belle still wasn’t sure what to do about her love life. Somehow, probably as a way to distract her mind from the constant questioning of her relationship, the subject of her father came up. Honestly, Belle was surprised she felt so comfortable with Ruby that she spoke about the basic dynamics of that stormy subject.  
“We can always go to the shop and check on things,” Ruby suggested. “I’ll go with you if you don’t want to go alone.”

“Thanks, Ruby, really, but I don’t know if Robert will have some party invitation come up at the last minute. If I’m not here-”

“Then give me the address,” she said. “I’ll swing by and call you later with an update.”

Biting her lower lip, Belle hesitated. As much as she liked Ruby, she only knew her a short while. “I don’t know…”

“Call your dad,” Ruby said. “If you can’t get a hold of him, I’ll go by and see what’s what.”

Well, Belle supposed she didn’t have anything to lose. Using the restaurant’s phone, Belle dialed the shop. Again the machine’s automated message filled her ears, doubling Belle’s frustrations. At this point, she was willing to take a leap of faith with Ruby. Relaying the information, Belle thanked her friend for doing her this favor.

Ruby simply waved her off. “Girls like us have to stick together.”

The rest of the meal consisted of light conversation and laughter. As they were leaving, Belle saw a familiar face out of the corner of her eye. Cora walked passed wearing an amused grin. Their eyes met and held for several seconds before Cora continued out the door.

A chill raced down Belle’s spine. Was the woman here the whole time? If so, why?

“I’ll call you,” Ruby promised as she waved and walked out of the hotel.

Belle waited until Ruby was out of sight before heading back up to the penthouse. Robert was still out and she felt just as restless now as she did before lunch. Hoping a swim would improve her mood, Belle went to go change.

****

Gold barely managed to contain the damage done to the deal. Calling in a few favors put him once more on solid ground. Albert Spencer played hardball and throwing in with his employees to put up all his assets as collateral for a loan to buy back Gold’s shares of the company. The old bird even had the foresight to use a bank that had a grudge with Gold to underwrite the paperwork.

Failure to take over Spencer’s company was not an option. Thinking outside the box, Gold pulled a few strings and now owned National Trust Bank. By obtaining the bank Gold killed two birds with one stone, which was _very _gratifying. He was able to eliminate a thorn in his side and stall Spencer’s loan.__

____

Gold wished he could see the look on Spencer’s face when he got the news. Negotiations should get pretty interesting at this juncture.

____

By the time Gold made it back to the hotel, fatigue gnawed at his bones. Though it was barely evening, he wouldn’t mind falling into bed. Of course, he immediately imagined Belle joining him and couldn’t hold back a smile. He missed her today.

____

Living so long on his own, Gold forgot what it felt like to come home to someone. More than a few times today the image of her smile popped into his mind. More vivid imaginings soon followed, making concentrating difficult.

____

Belle was the most unexpected of surprises. Gold couldn’t help but wonder if fate finally decided to show him a little mercy. Normally, he wasn’t the whimsical type. Gold learned the hard way that he had to work for what he wanted. No one was going to come along and just hand him his every desire.

____

Ironic that the one thing he truly wanted out of life was the one thing he didn’t have. Money and power were balms to cover the hole in his heart and quickly became a consuming drug. Gold thought he accepted his isolated life years ago. Now, new hope rose in his chest and he wasn’t sure how much faith to put in it. 

____

Common sense warned him to be cautious. Belle was temporary company. At the end of the week, she would vanish and he would once more be alone. 

____

Though, Gold could ask her to stay. They could come up with some sort of new arrangement. Belle mentioned a father, but Gold doubted the man to be worth Belle’s time. Still, Belle’s lovely, giving soul wouldn’t allow her to simply turn her back. She might want to stay in this town to be with him. 

____

Jealousy took root in his chest, accompanied by a fierce possessiveness. Gold wanted Belle to choose him. He could give her a wonderful life. If he showed her the benefits he could offer, then perhaps she wouldn’t walk away. Would she? What woman didn’t want a life of ease and luxury? Of flying around the world at a moment’s notice for adventure? Oh, how Gold wanted that future with her by his side. 

____

Mentally listing all the ways he could tempt Belle to stay, Gold searched the penthouse. Though her bedroom door was ajar Belle wasn’t inside. Gold headed upstairs calling her name. Getting no answer, he entered his living room saying her name again.

____

“In here,” she finally responded.

____

Following the sound of her voice, Gold found himself standing in front of the bathroom door. His hands shook as he pushed the door open. He didn’t have a clue what he expected to see but the vision of Belle sitting in the tub surrounded by bubbles took him completely off guard. Staring, he forgot how to move or breathe. Belle’s lip curled into a sexy smile as she met his gaze.

____

“Care to join me?”

____

He didn’t need to be asked twice.

____


	23. Chapter 23

Robbie’s shocked expression was everything. A mixture of astonishment, confusion, and desire washed over his features in such a way that Belle’s being burned with a craving to get closer to him. Robert didn’t say a word in response to her invitation. He simply nodded and started to undress. 

Belle couldn’t have taken her eyes away from him if her life depended on it. Her mouth went dry when he exposed his bare chest. More layers soon followed, revealing even more naked flesh. At the sight of his half-erect penis, her breath hitched. Imagination running wild, Belle shifted in the tub.

After her swim, Belle decided to wash off the chlorine. Resting the back of her head against the edge of the tub, her eyes drifted closed as thoughts of Robert floated to the surface. Belle wondered what they would do when he returned and secretly hoped they would snuggle, make love, talk about their hopes and dreams, and make love again. When did she become such a wanton? Before Belle knew it, she heard Robbie calling her name. She answered and here he stood, in all his naked glory, ready and willing to join her in the steaming water. 

He sat next to her, but Belle pulled him against her so that his back pressed against her breasts and his head could rest in the crook of her shoulder. Wrapping her arms around his ribs, she pressed a kiss to his temple. “Did your day go well?”

Relaxing, and loving the way her softness tightly hugged him, Gold relished the sensation of her nipples hardening against his back. A grunt of satisfaction passed his lips as he took one of her hands in his own and kissed her palm. “I managed to salvage it.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I would rather hear about your day,” he said honestly.

“Well,” Belle reached for the soap and started working up a lather. “I had lunch in the restaurant downstairs.” She smoothed her soapy hands down the front of his chest, her nails teasing his nipples. His quick intake of breath only encouraged her and Belle’s hands drifted beneath the water to caress his stomach.

“I went for a swim.” Nibbling at his earlobe, she reached for the soap again. “Mostly, I just imagined what we would do when you got home,” she confessed in his ear.

Gold contently let Belle wash him, but her last words had his eyes snapping open. He twisted around to face her. “Is this the scenario you imagined?”

“Not exactly,” she teased, kissing the tip of his nose. Belle urged him to turn back around and continued washing his skin. She did want to make love to him again but also wanted to memorize every inch of his body and figure out what made him lose all control. Right now, it thrilled her that Robert allowed her the intimacy of simply relaxing together in the warm water. 

As the silence dragged, Gold’s thoughts returned to the dilemma of the week’s end. The desire to know more about her life, not just to gauge her attachment to her father and this town, but also to know more about her in general, refused to be repressed. Gold knew a lot about Belle, yet not enough. Before his doubt could sabotage his intentions, he spoke up. 

“You talked about your father earlier,” he ventured. “What is he like?”

Her body stiffened behind him, and Gold wished he never asked the question. The last thing he wanted was for this conversation to take a wrong turn. He attempted turning to meet her gaze, but Belle’s hands kept him facing forward so he couldn’t judge her mood. Just as he opened his mouth to apologize and change the subject, Belle started washing his back. As her hands smoothed over his skin, she spoke again.

“My father can be a difficult man,” she sighed. Belle was nervous about revealing this part of her life, but none of it was exactly a secret. If she hoped to have any kind of future with Robert, then he should know about her past.

“You know he drinks,” she started. “At first, his drinking was moderate. I remember small changes at first like the odd smell of his breath. He managed the habit pretty well until I started high school. By then he spent most nights at the bar and passed out the second he got home. I learned the ropes of the shop and figured out how to run things as best I could.”

“Shop,” he asked.

Nodding, Belle ran her fingertips over his shoulders. “My father owns a flower shop on the East side. _Game of Thorns _.”__

____

“It’s clever,” he admitted. “I take it your father’s drinking is getting worse?”

____

Belle’s throat filled with a painful lump. “I’ve tried getting him help, but he’s never followed through. It’s just the two of us, so I had to give up on the idea of college to help keep the shop afloat. The night I met you was the first time he turned really violent. Normally, he just yells insults, but that night he threw vases.”

____

Gritting his teeth, Gold tried to control his temper. Belle’s father needed a good beating for hurting his daughter in such a way. The man scream should be screaming in pain and begging forgiveness for not appreciating his child! The only reason he held his tongue was due to the fact Belle’s soft hands were still busy washing his back.

____

“You said it was just the two of you,” Gold pressed. “What about your mother?”

____

Belle’s hands paused. A moment later she recovered enough to rinse the soap from his back. When she trusted her voice, she chose her words very carefully because she didn’t want to get over emotional. 

____

“She died when I was a little girl. I really don’t remember much about her. I just know that she was gone and that’s when my father started to change. Everyone deals with grief differently, I suppose.”

____

“I’m sorry, Belle,” he whispered sincerely.

____

“It was a long time ago,” she said dismissively as she pulled his body back against her own.

____

“It must have been hard for you,” he commented.

____

Belle shrugged. “Like I said, I don’t remember much. Not many people understand what it’s like to grow up without a mother,” she spoke softly as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to hold him close. “They pity you, but they never understand.”

____

“I do,” Robert stated.

____

Belle blinked. “You do?”

____

Inhaling a deep breath, Gold started to tell her of his past. He didn’t mean to, but the words just spilled out. Later, he would reason he let down his guard because he considered Belle a kindred spirit, which never happened with anyone else.

____

“As you can probably tell from my accent, I grew up in Scotland. Edinburgh, specifically. My father left when I was four. Suddenly, Mum and I were counting pennies to buy groceries. A few years later, I woke up in our small attic apartment and she was gone.”

____

“Where did she go,” Belle frowned.

____

“I don’t know,” he confessed. “I never saw her again.”

____

Gasping, Belle’s arms instantly tightened to pull him closer as if she could heal all of his hurts with her tender touch. How could his mother abandon him? The very idea brought tears to her eyes.

____

“What did you do?”

____

“What I could,” he said in a casual tone. 

____

Those years were hell and emotionally difficult to remember. Gold buried those memories in a steel vault and threw away the key. Or so he thought. Gold wasn’t the type of man to openly display weakness, yet Belle coaxed these confessions out of him like a charmer making snakes dance. 

____

“I lived on the streets for a while, savaging food out of dumpsters. I learned to survive. A few years later, I got snatched and put into the system. I learned early on that no one is going to help you but yourself. I worked hard to earn a scholarship to business school at Oxford. Worked two jobs to support myself. The value of hard work was a hard lesson but I swore to succeed. There was no other option.”

____

Kissing his cheek, then his temple, Belle curled her fingers through his hair and stroked the damp locks. “You knew even then you would be the frightening beast of the business world?”

____

“No,” he chuckled. “My ambitions weren’t quite so high. I just wanted a successful business I could call my own. Something that would give me a decent income and security. I ended up meeting a woman who wanted the same thing. Or so I thought,” he sadly concluded.

____

“Milah,” Belle supplied, remembering the story.

____

“Yeah,” he nodded. “The rest you know.”

____

Belle fell even more in love with this man. After rearranging their positions so she straddled his waist, she gently cupped his face and met his gaze. Right now, there was nothing more important than making sure Robbie knew he was worthy of love. 

____

“You are an amazing man, Robert Gold,” she stated with conviction. “You have a good heart and you are worthy of love and so much more.”

____

He wanted to believe her. Oh, how he wanted to believe her! His lower lip trembled ever-so-slightly, but he gave a shake of his head. “You merely pity me.”

____

“It’s not pity,” she assured him. Stroking his cheek with the pad of her thumb, she teased the seam of his lips as she smiled. “It’s truth. And something more.”

____

“More?”

____

“Understanding.”

____

As their gazes locked, he felt their bond burn through him. Belle did understand him - better than anyone else. Grateful, yet bewildered all at once, Gold didn’t want to question what rose between them. He just wanted to feel it. Desire for this woman – only this woman – had him yanking her forward for a steamy kiss. 

____

Maybe Robert did put all that happened to him in his past, but the hurt still ran deep. Knowing her words wouldn’t be enough to convince him just how wonderful and worthy he was, Belle used her body to communicate what words could not. Eagerly returning his kisses and wrapping her arms around his neck, she secured her legs around his waist. Between them, she felt his penis harden. 

____

Loving that she could make him react this way, Belle moaned as she deepened the kiss. Tongues melded and explored softly at first, but the second his fingers dug into her hips, silently urging her on, Belle let her control slip. Pouring all of her love and need into the kiss, she desperately wanted Robert to feel her desire and silently hoped his passion match hers.

____

Gold wound an arm around her waist to press her stomach more firmly against him. The press of wet skin against his erection caused an amazing friction. Belle tried to guide his other hand to her breast, but he resisted in order to tease her with more urgent strokes of his tongue. Belle tasted so intoxicating! Gold struggled to maintain their current rhythm and not greedily push her against the tub to ruthlessly pound into her until he was spent.

____

Breaking off the kiss to come up for air, her hooded eyes reached searched his face. Robert wasn’t hiding from her. His dark eyes met hers steadily. Holding her more firmly against his waist, he pushed her torso back so the upper half of her floated on the surface of the water. This position fully exposed her pert breasts, making them level with his mouth, while also pressing her lower half more firmly against his throbbing cock.

____

His mouth closed over one. Gold’s tongue then licked her nipple until the soft flesh budded. Once he gave the peak a little nibble, he wrapped his other arm beneath Belle’s shoulders to hold her in place. Softly, her lower body rolled against his hard cock while Gold used all his strength and control to keep her above the water’s surface.

____

Belle’s fingers twisted in his hair as she sobbed his name. Oh, how she needed him! All of him. Between her legs, that familiar ache started to build, demanding satisfaction.

____

“I want you inside me,” she breathed.

____

In answer, his mouth moved to her other breast. Those clever lips elicited plenty of cries from her, but Belle wasn’t embarrassed. She was on fire and needy and only Robert could ease her condition.

____

“Robbie,” she sobbed. When he still refused her, Belle rubbed her stomach more firmly up and down his erection. Her sweet torture finally got through to him. Grunting, his mouth released her breast and his possessive hold on her body eased.

____

Belle took advantage of the opening by straightening and putting her hands on his shoulders to raise her hips until the tip of him rubbed her folds. 

____

“Oh, you’re delicious, Belle,” he panted in her ear as she slowly lowered her body down to sheath him safely inside her warmth.

____

She bit her lower lip as the feel of him sinking deep inside washed through her being. Belle rolled her hips slowly to savor every tremor of sensation. The pressure grew more urgent, but so did the thrust of flesh against flesh. Clinging to one another, they were oblivious to the water splashing over the rim of the rub or the soap falling to the floor. They were fully consumed by the bond twisting and knotting the need between them.

____

Gold watched Belle throw her head back, close her eyes, and unabashedly ride his pounding cock. The need to see her fully exposed compelled him to wrap a hand around the back of her neck and growl his next words. “Look at me,” he demanded. “Open your eyes, Belle, and look at me.”

____

Unable to resist, Belle looked down at him. The moment their eyes met, he increased the rhythm. They both cried out, but neither broke eye contact. Belle climaxed while gazing into those brown depths. His hot seed spilled into her – one of the most erotic experiences imaginable. She downed in sensation while crying his name in awe. 

____

Once the waves of her orgasm died down, Belle collapsed into Robbie’s welcoming embrace. Holding her close, Gold pressed his cheek against her wet hair. Words couldn’t begin to define the sense of completion taking hold over him. What he did know was that Gold had no idea how he would manage to let her go.

____


	24. Chapter 24

The water was lukewarm by the time they were able to move. Grabbing a couple of towels, Gold wrapped one around her shoulders and started drying her skin. Remembering him saying he never wanted her to hide from him, Belle stood still and allowed Robbie to continue his exploration. The terry cloth gently smoothed away the water, causing goosebumps to rise on her arms and make her nipples tighten. Even after an explosive orgasm, she felt her body moistening, wanting more of his attention.

Gold heard her quick intake of breath, saw her flushed cheeks and knew he should stop teasing her. Belle deserved some rest before he started seducing her again, but Belle quickly became a drug he found it difficult to live without. Unable to resist, he leaned forward and started kissing the water droplets off her skin. Gold began at her legs and worked his way upward.

As her knees went weak, Belle’s hands grasped Robbie’s shoulders for balance. “You’re teasing me,” she accused breathlessly.

“Always,” he groaned before kissing a path up her inner thigh. 

Belle’s breath hitched in anticipation as his lips drew closer to her core. However, she ended up groaning in frustration when his lips nuzzled her stomach instead. Her fingers laced through his hair and drew his face back so she could look down at him. That playful grin did wicked things to her and Belle decided two could play at this game. 

Stepping out of reach, taking her towel with her, Belle dried her skin as he watched. His eyes followed her every movement, growing darker with each passing second. Belle dried her hair while giving him one last smile then dropped the towel and walked out of the bathroom. 

Gold scrambled to his feet as fast as his ruined knee would allow and followed Belle to the bedroom. Hard again he refused to be denied. Catching her around her waist, Gold pulled Belle back against him then licked water drops off her the side of her neck before whispering huskily in her ear. 

“Never tempt a beast, sweetheart.”

Belle shivered with delight at his words. “Or what?”

The challenge rang through loud and clear. Gold was more than happy to show her the consequences of her teasing. He lowered Belle to her knees, then pushed her upper body forward over the side of the mattress. Next, he kissed a path down her neck and back, licking away stray droplets of water as he went. Balancing his weight on his good knee, Gold’s hands traced down the length of her soft skin, pausing at her buttocks to kiss and caress the mounds. 

What was he doing? Belle stiffened slightly as his hands explored, but soon pleasure relaxed her muscles and she sank into his touch. She trusted Robert and he expertly used his fingers to turn her into a puddle of wanton desire. When his lips replaced his hands on her buttocks, a moan escaped her lips.

Without inhibition, Belle’s fist clenched the sheets as her body writhed in silent plea. His fingers caressed between her thighs and found her folds already coated with her juices. Pleased, Gold kissed his way back up to her neck. 

“You’re so wet, sweetheart,” he whispered gruffly in her ear. “I like making you needy. Do you need me to pleasure you, Belle?” 

Looking over her shoulder, her eyes found his. “Y-yes.”

The breathless word unraveled him. Gold captured her lips in a heated kiss as he positioned his rigid cock between her lower cheeks. His hands smoothed down her ribs and stomach before grasping her hips. “I want you so much,” he panted. 

“I’m yours,” she gasped.

Needing no further encouragement, he slid his cock into her sheath from behind. Belle cried out as he filled her and Gold gave a few shallow thrusts to make sure her body would accept him before daring to go deeper. Belle arched into him and the threads of his control snapped.

Framing his body over hers, he laced their fingers together and braced their hands against the mattress as he kissed her neck. The frantic slapping of flesh against flesh was drowned out only by their joined cries of pleasure.

The spot deep inside her coiled quickly, but Belle needed more. “Please,” she panted.

“What,” he asked against her neck.

In answer, she unlaced her fingers from his so she could guide his fingers over her stomach and between her legs. “I want-” 

But she couldn’t finish. Instead, she worked his fingers over her nub, crying out as pleasure exploded throughout all her sensitive places.

She was so close. Gold knew it wouldn’t take much to push Belle over the edge. Gritting his teeth, he pressed hard into her clit and rubbed the little nub frantically as he kept up the same pace inside her wetness. 

“Yes! Ah, Robert! Yes!”

Belle didn’t hold back her scream as her climax consumed her body. Gold wasn’t far behind, letting his cries join hers as he rode his orgasm. Spent, he contently held her close, wanting to stay skin-to-skin as they came back down to earth.

As the aftershocks faded, his knee started aching. Gold moaned in protest as his cock softened enough to slip out of her body. He didn’t want to be separated from Belle. Ever.

Still entwined in each other’s arms, the couple sank to the floor and didn’t move for a long while. Gold kissed her temple as she lay beside him. Pride swelled knowing he put that little smile of contentment on her face.

“Are you hungry,” he asked a while later.

“Starving,” she confessed.

“Come on,” he urged. “I’ll make you something to eat.”

Belle rose and retrieved his cane then, on impulse, picked his dress shirt up off the floor. Robert already slipped on his boxers when she handed him the cane. She didn’t think twice about putting on his shirt and buttoning up the front. The fabric just barely covered her buttocks. Oh well. Belle felt Robbie looking at her as he put on his pants and seeing his appreciative gaze rake over her body, she decided to keep the shirt. 

Gold forgot how to breathe at the sight of Belle in his clothes. She looked sexy as hell and he told her so as he took her hand and guided her downstairs. 

In the kitchen, Gold told Belle to sit as he prepared dinner. As Robert moved around the kitchen Belle couldn’t tear her eyes away. His butt looked _fine _not to mention how his naked chest made her mouth water. They dined on grilled chicken in a tomato basil sauce with fresh greens and baby potatoes. Belle was very impressed with his culinary skills.__

____

“You always have a backup career as a chef,” she joked as they ate.

____

Gold chuckled, thoroughly enjoying the casual atmosphere. They chatted about a variety of subjects and Gold decided he didn’t regret telling her the details of his past. His childhood used to be a weakness in his eyes because he was ashamed of his roots. Yet, the way Belle looked at him after he made the confession didn’t make Gold feel like less of a man. Instead, Belle made him feel…complete in a way he could not fully describe.

____

“You should get a pair of jeans,” she suggested as she finished her chicken. “That way you don’t wrinkle those designer pants.”

____

Chuckling, Gold shook his head. “Jeans aren’t my style.”

____

“Why not?”

____

“They’re not part of the business dress code.”

____

“What about on your days off?”

____

“I don’t take days off.”

____

Belle blinked at him. “Not even Sundays?”

____

“I take the time to review the fine print of contracts.”

____

Belle looked him up and down, shook her head, and reached out to stroke his bare chest. “I’ll bet you would look sexy in jeans.”

____

Coming from her, he was willing to entertain the notion. “Oh yeah?”

____

“Yeah.” Belle’s eyes twinkled with mirth. “We should go shopping again, but for you this time! We could get you some cotton t-shirts, jeans, and some casual shoes to round out your wardrobe!”

____

The way his face scrunched up made her laugh. “It won’t be that bad! I promise!”

____

“Maybe some other time,” he said softly. “I still have work to attend to yet.”

____

At the mention of business, Belle’s face fell. Her hand fell back to her side as she looked down at her food and tried acting nonchalant. The truth was she didn’t want to think about his business because then she would think about how their time together would end. There were only a handful of days left before Robert would leave the city. How in the world would Belle be able to let him just walk out of her life? The answer was with pride and dignity. Her heart very well may break but Belle did give her word. 

____

Though they were very comfortable around each other, Belle couldn’t predict how Robert would react if she confessed her feelings. Earlier, as she looked into his eyes as they made love, Belle nearly allowed those three words to escape her lips. Luckily, she managed to keep her feelings contained. If Robbie returned her feelings, there would be nothing to fear. If he didn’t, Belle didn’t want their last few days together to be awkward. Most of all, she didn’t want Robert to feel obligated to her in any way.

____

After dinner, they sat on the brown leather couch to watch some TV. Naturally, Robert was all about news and stock prices.

____

“Do you ever watch TV for fun,” she asked.

____

He raised a brow at her. “Fun?”

____

Laughing, she grabbed the remote and proceeded to click through the channels. Finding one of her favorite mystery shows, she put down the controller and assured Robbie that the plot was nothing less than addicting. Gold indulged her mostly because he wanted to see her smile. Belle grew quiet for a little while over dinner and he wasn’t sure why.

____

How could Gold predict her thoughts let alone go about asking her to share her innermost ones with him? What he _did _know was that he didn’t like the sadness in her eyes one bit. Pleasing Belle could easily become a regular habit.__

______ _ _

The show was a bit contrived but interesting enough. Gold realized he smiled when Belle laughed. He loved hearing her laughter. He loved it even more when she snuggled up against him, rested her head against his shoulder, and allowed his arms to hold her close. The little intimacies touched Gold the most. These gestures showed him that Belle trusted him and that somehow swelled his pride almost as much as making her body explode in pleasure did. 

______ _ _

When was the last time he shared such simple familiarities with someone? Milah never liked to cuddle. She pulled away if his touch lingered too long. He remembered she always went to take a shower after they had sex. Cora indulged him a bit more, but neither woman allowed him as close as Belle did. 

______ _ _

Gold loved how she wrapped her body around him after making love and fell asleep in his arms. She never rushed to get away from him or wash his touch away. There was an…easiness to the way they fit together.

______ _ _

As the program ended, Belle’s head fell to Robbie’s lap. She curled up and snuggled into his warmth as her eyes drifted closed. The last thing Belle remembered before she fell asleep was the tingle of his fingers caressing her hair. For a long time, Gold watched her and felt overwhelmed by his churning emotions. Defining his feelings was near impossible. How in the world did he even go about deserving such an incredible woman? Everyone in his life left him. Gold had no idea how to even begin convincing Belle to stay. Hell, he had no idea if she would even want to and the idea of asking her filled him with cold fear. 

______ _ _

On impulse, Gold bent to press a kiss to her cheek and watched her smile in her slumber. He continued stroking her hair as he whispered, “I don’t want to let you go.”

______ _ _

A while later, he gently roused Belle so they could go to bed. To his delight, Belle followed him upstairs to his bed and once more wrapped her body around him as they fell asleep. As Belle body heat sank into his limbs, Gold never felt such happiness.

______ _ _

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Zero Gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/984957) by [Nyphette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyphette/pseuds/Nyphette)




End file.
